Trouble
by Mistress Malica
Summary: A man is trying to covor over his murder by blaiming Legolas this lead to a lot of trouble. Disclaimer I don't owe any LOTR or Hobbit characters. Please check Deana Misfortune of an Elf since she came up with the orignale idear in the story Mercy I have just made a long version over it. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not owe any LOTR or Hobbit characters. Please check Deana Misfortune of an Elf since she came up with the orignale idear in the story Mercy I have just made a long version over it.

* * *

Legolas was riding through his beloved forest and enjoyed the welcoming that the trees was giving him.

 _Highness good to see you back_ many of them said.

Legolas smiled as his hors Astarly walked to the road and he was happy just to be alone and enjoying only the company of his beloved hors and trees. It was not often that he as a son of king Thranduil was allowed this so he was happy when it happened. His hors Astarly seemed happy to but suddenly he looked up

A sound made him look around and he grabbed his bow and was about to ready an arrow when something heavy was hitting him in the left side and he fell down from Astarly and gasped for air while he felt the pain in his left side. Astarly turned to left and stood and protest strongly and seemed ready to protect Legolas. Two men jumped out and tried to grab Legolas as he was trying to get up but as the man in front was walking towards him Astarly was stepping up and back and punched her hors shoe into his head and he felt lifeless to the ground. Legolas ignored the pain and stood up and took and arrow and shout it but because of the pain and he lack of air it only hit the next man in the arm.

Another hid to his left side this time it was an arrow, he felt the pain and collapsed, and Astarly knelt by stepping down at her front legs and then putting her head down to his shoulder and gently tried to push him back up. He once again tried to get back up but someone grabbed him but Astarly tried to push them away.

"Stop that hors or shout it" a human voice yelled.

When the other human didn't do anything he launched and arrow and pointed towards Astarly.

´´Run Astarly´´ Legolas yelled to his hors in sindarin and kicked to the bow so he shout the arrow into the tree who made a yell of pain over it.

Astarly turned around and galloped all she could into the forest, while Legolas was grabbed by two man as the third who had been hit by Astarly came to stand and pinned Legolas down to the ground. His hands was forced behind his bag and tied with robs before he was forced to stand up again with two man holding a firm grasp on his shoulders and elbows he felt a strong pain in his left side of his stomach.

"Why are you attacking me humans, what have I done to you?" he yelled to the men.

"You killed my brother elf" the man who had almost shut his hors answered.

"I did not human, I have not killed any human only orcs has found the death by my hand" he answered the man.

"I saw you with my own eyes" he yelled angry.

"Then there is clearly something wrong with your eyes" Legolas replied smoothly.

"In a minute your eyes will not work at all" the man yelled even angrier and took an arrow and pointing at his hard.

Legolas did not replay or make a move he knew he could not do anything, they held him to tight and his hands was bound and the pain from the wound did not allow him to manoeuvre that much.

"No Caldir don't do it, Dion will not allow it" one of the men who hold Legolas said.

"Caldir we don't know if it really is him we have to let Dion decide said the other one.

Caldir looked at the two men and angrily nodded before he put the arrow back in its place and took a robe. When the two men was letting go Legolas saw his opportunity to run from them and he sprinted as fast as he could but one of the men jumped forward and grabbed his right foot and by suddenly having only on foot to hold the balance with he felt and landed on the left side. He maid a cry of pain and struggled for breath and went into a blur as the pain was about to take over and let his mind away. While he lay still gasping he felt someone putting a robe around his neck and forced him up even though it made the pain explode. He was forced to walk with the three persons to wherever they wanted.

It was afternoon and a man named Dion who was a little older than the rest of the man in the clearing was about to start the fire as three man was coming into the clearing. He was rather surprised when the three men he had sent out returned with a fourth. When he looked closer, he saw it was an elf with long blond hair and bound while he looked, as he was ready to faint any minute. He stood up and looked at them awaiting an explanation while the four of them made it into the camp.

Caldir, Leorn and Beril what is this, why do you bring an elf who is close to faint" he said and stood up.

"I have found my brothers murder, but Leorn and Beril would not let me kill him before we talked to you" Caldir said angrily.

"I … did … not …. kill …. him" the elf gasped as the pain clearly made it difficult for him to speak.

"Let me have a look at him, we can't let him die before we even have found out if he did it" he said and pointed to a place near the fire and they put him down.

He looked at the elf, took some supplies, walked over to him, and knelt to examine the elf after having removed the robe around the neck. He found a large wound in the left side where a lot of blood had coloured his beautiful blouse and he ripped a piece of his shirt and press it to the wound. As a man who had spent most of his life on the road, he had tended his fair share of injuries and therefor he could handle most of these types of wounds.

"Hold out, this will take time to stop the bleeding but you must not fall asleep then you will not wake up" he said to the elf.

The elf looked incredibly in pain and did not answer but the blue eyes told him that he understood and that he would fight for it. After some time in silent the blood has stopped and Dion took a bandage and put it around the elf's wound.

"Can I rest for a little while?" the elf asked to him.

He nodded and the elf closed his eyes and he could see that the elf drifted away to sleep or unconscious. He returned to the five other members of the group and looked at them.

Why did you waste our supplies on a murder?" asked Caldir angrily to Dion.

"I wont to know what happen and I will not have the elf dead before I am sure that he really did it. We will have to wait until he is waken before we can ask him in the meantime get the meal ready" he ordered.

"No I want to see the elf dad now then I can eat" Caldir said angrily.

"No you will not do him any harm until I have found the truth, I will not see an innocent dead for a crime he did not do" he said steadily.

"As soon as we have eaten we will bury the body of your brother, then you might get some peace" Dion said and Caldir nodded.

While Cladir and the other had started to work he walked over, examined the elf weapon, and find a beautiful bow, quiver and two deadly knife, which made him think.

Legolas woke up and started too looked around and noted that the darkness has started to fall and the man was about to leave. They carried a body and he understood that they would bury their fallen friend and he looked at their sad faces. He too knew how it pained to lose fallen friends and family and he had taken his share of burying some of his people that he had promised to protect. However, one thing worried him and that was that Caldir did not look the least bit sorrowful or unhappy. Oh, he had a sad face expression but his eyes betrayed him they seemed overly happy to look at the dead person.

"Are you ready Caldir?" the man who had helped him and he guessed that it was Dion who spoke.

"No, I am sorry I can't do that, my brother should be lead to rest by my since he deserve one to lead the ceremony who is ready to grief which I am not right know" he answered and looked sad and sorrowful.

"If that is what you wish" answered Dion and nodded and he and the group left.

Caldir looked at him with a wild smile and he grabbed a robe and started to move to him. Legolas could not get away with his hands bound and as he still suffered from the wound who only had started to heal. Even so, he tried to get to stand and tried to run away but the wound slowed him down and he could feel Caldir grab him from behind and dragged him towards the tree. Caldir took him by the hair where he felt too high a pain to stop him when he slammed him right into the tree, he felt more pain as his body ached and he gasped.

 _Highness are you all right, that evil man how dare he tread you this way,_ the tree angrily shouted.

Legolas tried not to lose consignees as he focused on his breathing, leaned to the tree for support, and therefore could not do anything when the man started to tie him to the tree who was so thick that he had to walk around it. As Caldir started to tie him, he cut the robe around his arms so he could have his arms by his side

 _I am sorry for this highness_ the tree said sadly and seemed very unhappy.

 _It is not your fault_ he answered.

When Caldir was finished, he took his dagger and seemed ready to finish what he had started and he couldn't escape.

"You killed him if I am not mistaken" he said to gain more time but also to see if he was right in his expectations.

"I do not know how you find out, yes I did it, but don't try to tell them they will not believe you. Even if you would tell them, which is not to happen since I will put an end to this hear and know, then they would not believe you" he said and sliced a cut over his face so more blood started dripping.

He moved uncomfortable and felt an explosion in the side and he could not hold back a cry of pain when his wound in the left side touched the robes.

Dion heard the cry as they made their way back towards the camp and he started to run nervously that he would find Caldir trying to kill the elf. He should have foreseen that this could happen but he had focused on saying goodbye to one who had been his friend for five years. When he entered the camp he saw the elf tied to a tree as Caldir holding a dagger and used it to cut in the beautiful face of the elf. He ran over to Caldir and forced him away from the elf and over to the others.

"Caldir what are you doing, at this rate you will kill the elf through blood lose in less than a day, I told you that I whish to find out the truth before anything happens" he said.

"I have told you what happened let me avenge my brothers murder, do you think I would mistake him for another? How many others in this group or in the nearby country do you know has long blond hair and pointy ears?" Caldir asked angrily.

"If you can't contain yourself then take a walk a blow of some steam but let me talk to the elf before you do anything else" he said.

Caldir glared at him angrily and stormed out of the camp.

Dion went over to the elf and saw that he had fainted and he took his dagger and carefully cut the robe where it touched the wound. Even unconscious the elf body sighted with relief freed from the pain and he pressed towards the wound with another part of close he had cut out from earlier. He waited until the elf regained consciousness and he let him have a moment before he started to talk.

"He strongly claims that you killed his brother" he said to the elf.

"I did not but that you will never believe me" he answered steady.

He had been wondering why the man was so sure that it was the elf since he himself knew elves did not killed without reason. The reaction he had gotten from Caldir over the dead of his brother had surprised him it had been very strong was it just anger or was there more to it.

"How old are you?" he asked the elf.

"Well last I had my becoming day I was 2500 years old and that is nearly 500 years ago" the elf answered and his eyes grow wide for he had heard about the immortality of the elves but this one looked like at the age of 25. He went back to the fire, grabbed some food, and walked towards him and cut the food into small bits and then started feed him with it.

"I have this feeling that you talk with someone but I can't find another person nearby. The elf did not respond and just continued eating.

Legolas looked at the human in truth he was actually talking with someone the tree had been worried for him since Caldir had knocked him into it and the tied him to it.

 _I do not like that they use me to hold you captive and tread you like this highness, I wish I could free you, I am sorry_ the tree said.

 _I know my friend and it is not your fault, but you can help in another way, pleas pas word to my father, he must have send people out to search for me and you can help them find me that way. Please also pass my apologies to the poor tree that Caldir shoot I did not intend harm on it but I had save Astarly_ he answered.

 _I will your highness_ said the tree.

"What is your name?" asked Dion.

Legolas looked at him and was thinking quickly it did not seem wise to tell them who he was and therefor he chose a name that would be elvish but not his own.

"My name is Estel" he chose and answered so fast and steady that the man did not noticed the thoughts that has just run through his head.

"That means hope if I am not mistaken" he said.

Legolas looked at the man in surprise over that the man knew about the elvish language and he looked at the man.

"How comes it that I find a man who possess knowledge of the tongs of elves?" he asked surprised.

"My grandmother once had an elven friend from this forest and he told her about this forest and taught her a few things about the elves.

"Who was your friend I might know of him" he answered surprised and looked at the man while he wondered what remarkable woman his grandmother had been.

"His name was Anaris he found my grandmother lost in the forest" he said.

Legolas gasped, as he indeed knew Anaris he had been one of the few children who had dared to play with him even though he was the prince of Mirkwood and later he had started to lead some of the patrols send out by the elven king.

"It seems that you know him Estel" Dion said and looked at him waiting to explain.

"I played with him as a child and know he leads some of the patrols send out by the king, but I am a bit surprised he normally isn't one of those around humans" he said.

"I see, well my grandmother did say he was not that happy to find her" he answered.

"Estel why did you kill Caldirs brother?" Dion asked.

"I did not, I have no desire to take a humans life some of my friends are very fund of humans and often ride and fight with theme" he said while thinking of Elrohir and Elladan.

Dion looked at him for a long time.

"Which weapon do you use?" Dion asked.

"My bow and arrows" he responded.

"And the knifes?" came the next question.

"I only use theme when I run out of arrows" he said.

"Do you mainly attack from forth or behind?" Dion asked.

"I attack from the ankle that suits best but it is mainly from forth, I am not much from sneak up behind and kill without people seeing" he answered.

Dion looked at him and it seemed that he was thinking a lot over this before he raised and started to walk back towards the others. As he was walking back Legolas could hear him saying ''Get some sleep'' before he reached the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I do not owe any LOTR or Hobbit characters. Please check Deana Misfortune of an Elf since she came up with the orignale idear in the story Mercy I have just made a long version over it. Pleas review. To make things easier to read I have put in O-O-O-O-O meaning that it is another who is telling the story than before.

* * *

It was afternoon and Thranduil was sitting in his studying room when a servant busted into the room gasping for air as he had clearly run as fast as he could.

"King Thranduil your sons horse has returned without him and she is restless we think she want to lead us to him or where he last was" he said when he had regained his breath.

Thranduil flew up and started walking towards the door as he passed the servant who respectfully allowed him to exit first.

"Ready two patrols, send words for my personal guards, ask a healer if they can spare one to help us and let my hors saddle, we will leave in five minutes" he said.

He hurried down to the armoury chamber and retrieved his sword and bow and run back up the stairs to see some of the people he had requested waiting for him. Legolas hors Astarly was walking through the ground very restless and constantly was casting its head towards the woods and Thranduil was sitting up at his own and he could not help but feel nervous of what had befallen his son.

"The healers has send Linari with us, she will come in a few minutes when she has been finished with the task she has right know" the servant came out and told him.

He tried to wait patiently but it seemed as the time got very slow by while the rest of the group he had asked for came out and was getting up to the horses. When Linari came out and was ready, he looked at his guards and warriors and then nodded to the hors to show her that they were ready. She spun around and headed back into where she came from with the elves following her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caldir came back later this evening and got some late dinner from what was left and then was sitting near the campfire watching Dion talking to the elf. He walked over to them and that made Dion to raise and look at him.

"What is it?" Dion asked shortly.

"Have you made up your mind about him?" he asked.

"No not yet, I have not been able to find the truth just yet" Dion answered.

"I want my revenge" he said.

"Why are you so upset about revenge, have you really got so clouded by the loss of your brother that you will seek revenge without being sure that this is the responsible one?" Dion asked him.

"I saw it with my own eyes" he stated firmly.

He started to whish that he had killed Dion along with the idiot of his brother but he could not do this right know, he had to wait.

"I did not I … where did you get that on you?" the elf suddenly started to say and then the elf looked at him and got worried and nervously asked a question.

"I do not know what your talking about filthy elf" he answered shortly.

"It is a spider web human, that's mean that spiders are not far behind, if they find us we will all die" the elf said angrily and nervous.

"See that, the elf has lost it" he said to Dion and rolled his eyes.

"One does not simply kill elves they are different than us and live fare longer" Dion answered.

He looked angrily at the elf and then Dion.

"You cannot wait for ever Dion, I will have my revenge and then not even you can stop me" he said and spun around and walk over to the campfire.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion looked at the elf Estel.

"Estel are you really afraid of some small spiders?" he asked surprised.

Estel looked uncomfortable with this and looked around.

"I do not talk about normal sized I am talking about the spiders who is children of Shelob. The giant spiders has crept into the forest of late, you have to make the others move the camp as quick as possible, we are all in great danger hear" he answered steadily.

"I cannot make the man move, they are tired and need to rest through the night" he answered.

"If I can't pursued you to change then location then you have to stand guard all night and until you can leave. Those spiders are quick and cunning and they will catch people in there spin and is big enough to devour an elf or man for that matter" he said and looked around again nervous.

"You can't mean that Estel" he said surprised.

"I am dead serious I have seen people feel pray to these foul things" Estel answered and when he looked into the blue eyes he saw anger and pain.

He nodded to Estel and was about to walk over to the others when Estel called him back.

"Caldir told me that he killed his brother himself, but that you would not believe me if I told you, he said it just before he tried to kill me" Estel said in a low voice.

He looked at the elf and was thinking about everything there was said and done through the day. He had to take a decision, since life was depending on it he had better make the right one, he nodded to the elf.

"I believe you Estel, for Calron was killed from behind by knifes, I will free you as soon as I can" he whispered to Estel and walked over to the others.

"We will have a night watch who will take the first one?" he asked.

"Do you really think that there is a need for that?" asked Leorn surprised.

"Yes otherwise I would not have asked for it, know who will take the first watch?" he asked.

"I can" answered Beril.

"Then I will take the second" said Leorn.

"Good then I will take the third and until the night is ending and the morning is rising" he said.

Caldir looked surprises at him but nodded and started to make ready for the night along with Deon and Leorn. The covered the fire and folding the blanket out did ready to sleep while Beril was getting himself comfortable for the first night watch. Night came to the camp but no one in the camp seamed to get any rest, Beril had the night watch while the three others did not have any sleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caldir lay still pretending to sleep while he looked at the stares in the skies and he looked at the elf. That filthy elf should not be alieve; he would have wished that they not had insisted on taking him to Dion. He should have known that Dion would make this complicated and difficult instead of just letting him kill the elf and close the case. He still remembered the day he had killed his brother, he still remembered why he had to do it.

"It's idiocy you fool and I want you to stop it right now" his brother Calron yelled.

"Don't you understand the risk is very low and it brings food on the table" he answered.

"But to steal from folk and then sell it in the next city is wrong" Calron yelled.

"You never understand you idiot, this is a brilliant way to get food on the table" he yelled back.

Calron looked angry with him as they stood alone in the forest they had entered a day earlier, Caron had come to him and asked to talk privately with him. The other part of the group had left and they had a chance to be alone.

"Listen brother, I will give you a choice, either promise me that you will never steal from the rich in the cities we pass by and sell them in the next, or I will hand you in to the authorities in the next city we come to" Calron said.

He looked at his brother, would he really betray him like that? He became aware that Calron had started talking again and he force himself to focus.

"You have until tomorrow to decide what you will and then you will tell me" Calron said to him and then turned his bag to him and started working on the camp.

He had after some time where he had tried to protest started to walk to and soon the others had joined them. When they had bade each other goodnight he had being lying looking at the stars just like now and thinking. He had to stop Calron from telling anyone but how, he laid sleepless all night and at crack of the down, he knew what to do.

The next evening he had asked Calron to follow him so they could talk in private away from the group.

"Have you been thinking?" Calron asked.

"Yes I have decided to accept your terms" he answered.

Calron sighted and smiled.

"I am glad to hear that my brother" he said.

Calron turned around; when he would walk back, he took his knife, stabbed him in the back, and saw him collapse. He waited while the blood pondered out and first when he made no sound or move he ran for Dion, when they reached back to Calron he knew it had been too late. The next day he had seen the elf riding through the forest and got the idea to blame him, know he wished that he had killed both the elf and Dion.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion laid on the side and was looking at the trees too nervous to sleep, he was thinking of what Estal had told him. ''I do not talk about normal sized I am talking about the spiders who is children of Shelob'' Estel said. He did not know who Shelob was but if she was mother of giant spiders then it was better not to get anywhere near her or her children. Even though he was keeping an eye at the surroundings, he could not help stop to think on Calron, Caldir and Estel. He still remembered how it all went when Caron had been murdered.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Dion?" Calron had asked.

"Not really I am rather busy trying to find the best way through this forest; I don't think it was a good thing that we travelled through theme. I have been speeking with the few people who live in the area from the mountains to here said it was unwise to enter. They said that a shadow has started to fall over Greenwood, that the elves now call it Mirkwood, can it wait to tomorrow?"

Calron did not look happy but accepted that and had led him alone with his worries and maps, he had felt a little bad but pushed it aside.

Around the evening, the next day Caldir suddenly ran in to the camp.

"Calron has been attacked, help" he screamed.

He almost flew up.

"Show me where he is" as he ran along Caldir followed by Leorn and Beril.

They run out of the camp and after a short run through the forest and stopped near Calron who laid lifeless on the ground. He could see it was not good, the blood had stopped and when he checked on the pulls, there was none.

"I am sorry Calron" he said and turned to Caldir.

"I will get him for this, blasted that filthy man, **I will get him for this** " Caldir shouted.

"Who Caldir?" he asked.

" **I will get you for this** " he screamed without answering.

The next day Caldir had been in deep thoughts and he had sent him out with Leorn and Beril in the hope that he would cool of instead he had returned with an elf he accused. Since then he had tried to find out what was the truth and learn about Estel. There was something special about the elf even though he did not know what it was he just had a feeling. He would let the elf go when his night watch was starting and then he would found out what he should say to Caldir later.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Legolas was standing looking at the human and thinking what he should do now to escape. The human Dion had promised to realise him but after that he had walked away and talked about night watch and he had understood that Dion intended to wait to he had the chance. He did not understand why Dion confronted Caldir but then again he did not have experience with how to handle murder. Elves did not kill each other (the wars coursed by the Silmarillions not counted) since they was few enough as it was. He never really got why humans could see murder as a solution but then again there was many things he really did not understood between the humans. He never really got why Elrohir and Elladan from time to time was riding out to be with the Dúnedain, humans life was so short that did not see a value in getting to know one. As soon as you had started to get to know the person, they died of old age or of another reason and he had therefor decided not to deal with them. After that decision the few humans he from time to time got into contact with was when his father ordered him to take to Lake Town to negotiate some trade treaties. His father Thranduil did not wished theme to come and visit theme in the palace and therefor he was going to Lake Town with a small number of guards, he had meet five master by now and he did not like one of theme. They had all three been smirking for him and acted as if they liked him but in their eyes, he could see that they did not. Now he was here, he had meet this Dion, and he had this feeling that he was a man who will form the history in the future. He did not know how or just why he knew this, there was just something that told him that he would. The man seamed fair enough and had helped him several time when Caldir had tried to kill him and it seemed to him that Dion was good, just and fair human. He looked around and saw the human who was having the night watch his name was Beril, then there was Leorn, Caldir and Dion clearly having problem finding rest. Maybe he should have some rest himself, it was not the best place to do so but he might be in need of his strength later and he could rest with his eyes open so he still was aware of his surroundings. He cleared his head and let his soul walk on the path of elvish dreams in the hope the wound would have healed when he woke up.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The night when on and most in the camp finally started to fall asleep but Dion and Caldir could not. It was time for Dion to take his three hours night watch and he walked over to Estel. The elf had his eyes wide open and starred at him but did not move a muscle or turned his head when he moved to stand on his left side it did scare him a little.

"Estel are you awake?" he asked.

Estel blinked and turned his head and looked at him.

"I am now Dion" Estel answered.

We better get you free and have a look at the wound before you are going and I have to find an excuse for why you got away to when the other wake up" he said.

He started untie the elf but he did not got long before Caldir stood up and walked over to them.

"What are you doing Dion?" he asked with a voice as cold as ice.

"I need to examine his wound" Dion lied.

"There is no need I will finish him up hear and know" Caldir said.

"No you will not" he answered.

Caldir hit him hard on his head and he felt a strong pain in the left side of the head. He felt and landed on the ground the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was that he hid Estel as well.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caldir looked at the two unconscious victims and knew he had to move the elf away before the two others woke and could stop what he was doing. He cut the robe around the elf and dragged him away from where they was. Even though the elf did not have a lot of weight, it still slowed him down and he had to drag him along since he had not the force to carry him in his arms.

When he came far enough away from the others, he started sharpening his knife he wanted to be sure that the elf did not survive. When he was satisfied he turned to face the elf only to see that he was awake and had stand up and looked at him. He raised his knife and walked forward to him.

"Behind you" hissed the elf and looked at something behind him.

"I do not fall for such a trick" he grinned.

" **Look behind you** " the elf, said hard.

He glanced shortly over his shoulder convince that he would not find anything but he was wrong. He turned around and saw a spider had just hid the ground and not one of those you normally would have found in a forest, no this was just as big as himself. It was starting to walk towards them and he stepped back to frightening to do anything.

"You have to hit it in the eye human that it is weak spot" the elf scolded him.

He looked at the knife in his hand, how would that make any kind of weapon towards that?

"I can't elf" he muttered back.

"You have to or we both die, it is you who has the only weapon" the elf responded.

The spider came closer, he could see it hairy legs and reed yeas, and he knew he had to do something but he was frozen. The spider suddenly set into a run and before he could move the spider hit him, he started to feel limp; he gasped and moved away before he fainted.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Legolas saw the spider bite the human who went limb and collapsed and he tried to walk forward to achieve the weapon he had. However, that only made the spider come after him and he knew he could not out run it, the spiders was a lot faster than one would think. He took a deep breath, scanned the area, and saw there was stub nearby the spider and he start run towards that and the spider. Just as he and the spider almost reached each other, he put his right foot on the stub and used it to have a higher jump than else. He was centimetres from being bit by the spider when it opened its mouth and tried to hit him but it did not hit.

Legolas flew over the spider and landed on its back as he was disgusted by coming into contact with the hairy bag. Even so, he grabbed one of the legs and hold on to it when the spider screamed in anger and tried to throw him off. He knew this most not happen, as he had no weapon to attack the foul creature.

"Legolas" he heard a voice call and he looked to the right to see who was shouting.

That was a big mistake as his focus shifted and when the spider stepped up to its bag legs and he was unable to hold on. He sided down and ended near the spider he tried to avoid it but at the way down his left arm met the sharp end of the spider and he felt a pain there. He knew the poison would soon take effect on him but he tried to get away from the spider but the poison slowed him down. He was very surprised when the spider collapsed on the ground and several arrows was in it and he saw in a blur his father came running towards him then everything went black.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion regained consciousness and looked around trying to focus which was made difficult by the pain in the head. He looked to the right and saw that Estel was gone and that more than anything was waking him up and in a few second he was up and looking around. There was a small passage made from when Caldir had dragged Estel along with him.

"Get up Leorn and Beril we have to find Estel before Caldir do him anything" he yelled before he grabbed Estels weapons and started to run along of the road.

He did not look back as he headed into the forest but if he had he would have seen that Leorn and Beril as they came up and was about to follow they was suddenly grabbed by two elves.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion ran all that he could while his heart pounded in his chest and he hoped he was not too late. When he came to very dark and he saw a sight he would never forget, in front of him was a spider black as big as himself and somehow Estel had somehow managed to climb to the bag of the spider who tried to throw him of. He had to do something but what? Did he even posse a weapon who could slay such a fowl thing but none less he had to try. He took his bow and started to aim at the spider when he suddenly heard a call behind yelling for one named Legolas and he saw Estel slid down from the spider and landed on the grown where he tried to get away. Suddenly five arrows flew past him and killed the spider who collapsed on the ground right next to Estel. Suddenly an elf ran over to Estel and thereby passed right beside him and he started to follow. He hadn't taken many steps when someone grabbed him from behind, he felt his been forced behind him and restrained thereby. He was allowed to walk closer to Estel and he looked at the elf who knelt by Estel. He looked a lot like Estel with long blond hair and blue eyes, the last thing could he see when he turned his head and looked at him, was filled with pain.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil felt enormous fear in him when he run to his son and knelt beside him, he had already lost conscience a bad sign.  
"Linari save him, please save him, someone save him" he screamed and a female elf passed the human.

Linari knelt and examined Legolas while he waited but it felt like hours days as he watched his sons pale face. Legolas was his only son and he had lost his bellowed wife has died when Legolas was very young he was not sure if he could take the loss of him too. He looked around and saw that his guards had gathered around him while holding on to the three humans who was the reason for this.

"Human have I meet you before?" the leader of the patrol asked the human in the middle who had brown hair and blue green eyes.

"I do not think so, I have never been in these woods before, but my grandmother was here once" the human answered.

Anaris looked stunned and surprised.

"You are Diana's grandchild?" Anari asked surprised.

"What are going on Anari?" he asked ice cold.

Anari bowed to him and looked at him clearly unsure of how to proceed.

"Aran-nin for around 40 years ago I found a human girl lost in the forest, she was so young and clearly lost that I took pity on her and showed her the way out" Anari answered.

"And you didn't bother to report that a human had entered my realm?" he asked furies.

"Aran-nin she was very young, she did not pose a threat" Anari defended himself.

"Not a threat? As what her grandson did to my son, if he dies then this man's life is forfeit" he answered furious felling his anger rising.

In the same second Linari was raising from Legolas and looked to him and everyone became silent as they waited what she would say.

"I am sorry my king, it is a bid from one of the spiders there is deadly and the only thing that can save him is the spider plant" Linari said.

He felt as he was frozen to the spot and looked at his son while his hard pounded hard in his chest. His son would die, he had to do something, but what.

"We have to find the spider plant and save him" he said.

"Majesty the spider plant mainly grows near the area where the spiders live it is far too dangerous to get near it. Both spiders, orcs and other foul things is living near the area and it far too close to Dol Goldur" Linari protest.

Thranduil felt desperate while he looked as soon who would die if he did not do something, but he could not risk the life of his worriers for a mission where there was so little chance for success.

"Then I must do it alone" he said.

"No your majesty we can't allow that, we won't see our Aran risk his life while we stay behind" Anari protested.

" **I will not let my son die** " he answered angrily and sharped.

"I know Aran-nin, but neither can we allow you venture into danger alone" Anari protested.

"I do it" a voice said and both him and Anari looked at human in disbelief.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion looked while the leader and Anari started argue over what to do when the elf they called Legolas was said not to survey. The name was saying him something, it was something his grandmother Diana had told him. Suddenly it hit him, Diana had told him that the realm was ruled of a elven king called Thranduil who had a son named Legolas. He gulped, his grandmother had always warned him about to do anything in the realm of Greenwood and now he had captured the prince. It pained him to see Legolas in such a state and in some ways this was his fault, therefor he felt no regret when he opened the mouth and said "I do it".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I do not owe any LOTR or Hobbit characters. Please check Deana Misfortune of an Elf since she came up with the orignale idear in the story Mercy I have just made a long version over it. Pleas review. To make things easier to read I have put in O-O-O-O-O meaning that it is another who is telling the story than before. Please let me know if it has become to complicated. Several new characters will show up here.

I have also started to put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now here is the list.

Ada = Father.

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prins.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

* * *

Thranduil looked surprised at Dion.

"You will go into the deeper and more dangerous part of Mirkwood to see if you can find the spider plant? You do know that there is spiders, wargs, orcs and even worse things in these area the closer that you come to Dol Guldur?" he asked steadily and surprised.

"They way I see it there not much to lose for me, for you said we was to lose our life should your son die. I thought that you would not mind lose one human, so for you it would be same as if you killed me or if one of Sauron's minions is doing it for you" he said.

Thranduil had to admire how brave and bold the human was considered what he had said earlier. However he was not about to trust the human look what trust in human had resulted in, his only son was dying and he felt enormous despair and hatred.

"How can I know that you do not run as soon as you are out of sight?" he asked the human.

The human looked him in the eye as if he could convince him of his honesty that way he was not that foolish.

"Aran-nin let me follow with him, two persons might have a chance to slip pass unnoticed and I could keep an eye on him" Anari said.

"Out of the question" answered he.

"Do you have a better idea Aran-nin?" Anari asked.

Thranduil looked at Anari and then to the human and he had to admit he did not he looked back and nodded. The elf that hold Dion let him go and soon his sword and bow was returned to him and he bowed before him.

"How long do you think he has?" asked Anari.

"Ten days at best if nothing disturbs him" answered Linari.

The both nodded and heeded deeper into the forest while he looked worried after them, he prayed to the Valars that they could do it so that his son would not die. He turned to face the two humans behind him.

"You two will tell me **exactly** what happened hear" he said hard and send them a stair there would have scared an orc.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anari looked at Dion when they started to head into the deeper, darker and more dangerous part of the forest. He hoped he knew what he was doing and he hoped he could save the Caun he oved it to his Aran and himself.

"Which way should we go?" asked the human.

"My guess would be that we need to head toward Dol Guldur the darker the forest is the better chance to get the spider plant. It is a plant who triwes in darkness and non-place is darker than Dol Guldur human" he answered.

"My name is Dion" the human answered.

"Well Dion keep your voice down and follow me, in hear stealth and speed is the key to survive" he answered.

Dion nodded and for some time they walked fast in the forest without saying anything and he could feel how the shadow of the forest lingered stronger and stronger here. It was an unpleasant feeling and he wished he could do something about it but for now, he could only head deeper into the forest with his companion.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile the mighty Balrog slayer Glorfindiel looked through the windows and saw his friend and lord who was about to have a last word with his sons Elrohir and Elladan. He knew that Elrond wanted the privacy but he also knew he would be in need of support afterwards. Therefor was he standing by the window to fare away to hear but able to see what was happening.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond looked at his sons with heavy hard.

"I advise you to stay two days more, your are not fully healed please" he said.

"We can't Ada" responded Elladan.

Elrohir who was pale nodded it pained him to see them like this now that they finally was home. It was 17 years since he last had seen theme and they had only staid for 10 days. It had been that way ever since his beloved had went to the Grey Haven and sailed to Valinor. Since then his sons had ventured through Arda in search of Saurons minions for revenge it sadden his heart they only returned when they needed healing. There was many things that sadden his heart; he mourned over the loss of his wife, and in some ways, his sons and daughter, he was forced to remain back in Imladis a place who once had been filled with laughter but now it was rarely heard; then all became black.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elladan and Elrohir saw there Ada fall to the ground and jumped down from the horses and started to carry there Ada back inside. They both knew he was having a vision and it be good to give him something for the vision and then let him rest. On their way in they was meet by Glorfindel who started helping them carrying him in to the healing wing.

Gilphreen Elronds second in command when it came to healing looked up and calmly nodded to them and they placed him on a bed.

"Vision?" Gailarphen asked and the other nodded.

Gailarphen went out and started to make some tee with some herbs in to help Elrond when he returned to the room he saw that Elrond had come out of the trance he looked worried.

"Drink this mellon-nin" he said and gave the tee to Elrond.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded and started to leave the room and wanted to return to their waiting horses when they suddenly heard something that made them stop.

"Ready my horse Glorfindel I need to go to Mirkwood, Legolas is in great need of me.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Legolas felt pain all over the body, he felt as if something was trying to press the life out of him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a blurry image of Linari who was looking at him with great concerns. However, she was fare from the only one who was concerned he could hear the song around him and how unhappy all the living things was.

 _Prince Legolas please answer_ called the trees.

The wind howled and tried to brush over his face to wake him up while crying to the sky and some brave animals had entered the clearing and was trying to talk to him.

"Aran-nin he is awake" Linari said and raised.

The next thing he saw was his father coming into view and he tried to focus on him and tell him that he was all right.

"Legolas can you hear me? Please answer me my little leaf" he said.

Legolas knew something was wrong and triede to form the words but it came out wrong.

"Imrigt" was all he could muster; he could not even form the word properly.

"Legolas listen to me fight the poison, you must fight it, please do not leave me" he heard his Ada say.

He nodded and faded back into darkness and therefor he did not see that his father collapsed at the sight. Neither did he see the healer Linari went over to Thranduil and examined him and ordered him to rest.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion struggled to keep up with Anari has they heeded into that part of the forest where they was walking towards the place the elves called Dol Guldur. He had heard of it a little but he only as a dangerous fortress to stay away from.

"Wait for me Anari" he called.

Anari rushed over to him and put his hand over his mound.

"Keep quiet, as I told you stealth and speed is in need here and it dangerous here the air strikes with danger and evil. I would prefer you kept more focus on if we can find the spider plant instead of speaking" he said in a so low voice it was hard to hear.

He was blushing a little bit when he realised he did not even knew what the plant looks like.

"What am I looking for?" he asked embarrassed and low.

"When you see a spider plant you will not have any doubt it is named that way for a good reason. It look like a spider because it has eight stickling's put in the ground formed like the spider legs" he answered in a very low voice.

The travelled until the sun set and they still did not find anything and they had to camp for the night. Anari found a clearing and was sitting there with only moonlight to light there path, they did not dare start a fire. Anari provided some food as bread and thinks alike and they add in silence.

"How is Diana?" Anari asked him.

"She died some years ago" he answered.

"I am sorry to hear that she was a fine woman, but apparently you did a poor job of heading her words when you attacked our prince" he said.

"I did not attack him and I did not know it was him" he answered.

"It does not make you blame less" Anari answered.

He was about to open his mouth to protest when Anari stopped him.

"Rest know you will need it we will continue as soon as it is possible" Anari said.

He still felt a little defiant but he realised the need for sleep and he laid down and put himself to sleep. Every time he woke up during the night, he saw Anari stand close by alighted by the moon silently holding watch over them.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond sat in the saddle with Glorfindel and Gailarphen on his right, Elladan, and Elrohir on his left. Even though they ride in silence, he felt a hope in his heart that he had not felt since his wife Celebrían had left for the Grey Havens. His hope came from the fact that for the first time since he and his sons had done something together, maybe this trip could help them heal their hearts. They had all left Imladis as soon as they had made out supplies and he had informed Erestor that he had to step up as leader of Imladis until Elrond returned.

"Will we stop tonight Elrond?" asked Glorfindel.

"If you all are cape ball of it I would prefer that we was riding through the night" he answered and looked to them all and was relieved when they all nodded.

"Ada what did you see that upset you this much?" asked Elrohir.

"Legolas was lying lifeless on the ground while Thranduil was standing next to him screaming for someone to save his life. The healer Linari was examining him while surrounded by a number of Thranduils guards and patrols there was three captured humans and a slayed spider on the ground" he answered.

They all looked horrified at that information they all loved the prince and had known him since he was an elfling. He had shared the adventure with Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond saw him as an extra son, and Arwen had adored the little fellow. Gialarphen had come to care for him at a time where he had hit a stone, but the accident had resulted in that Legolas felt home sick while lying in the healing wing. When he was allowed back out he had found them all siting in the Hall of Fire. Whether it was the blue eyes, golden hair or the something else he had found Glorfindel and without asking crawled up to his lap and put himself to sleep. The rest of the evening one could see Glorfindel sitting or carrying a sleeping elfling around in his arms, it was clear that he had lost his heart to the child. They had since then all loved him so dearly and he hoped that he would be fine and it was not nearly as bad as it seemed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caldir could feel how his body ached when he opened his eyes and it felt like his head weighted a ton. He blinked several time to focus and was surprised to see that the area were filled with elves and one with blond hair was laying at the ground near the elf that he had accused for murder. There was such a resemblance that there could be no mistake that those two was related, he saw the Leorn and Beril was captured and sat still with hand bound behind there back. What even more surprised him was that the hors he had tried to shout was lying near them gently trying to sit up and it was not alone a squirrel and some birds was there as well.

"Aw, aw, aw, what hid me?" he asked.

The elf that had been laying on the ground looked around suddenly turned around and stared at him with utter hatred.

"I will kill that human" he snarled and started to raise.

A she elf came over to him and pushed him down.

"I am afraid that classifies as overstraining yourself, rest Aran-nin and let me have a word with him, you need to focus on Legolas" the she elf said.

The elf still looked as he was ready to murder him but laid back down. She came over to him and looked him over.

"Ley still human you are hid by the spider and the poison is spreading through you" she said.

"Whatever filthy elf" he snarled.

"I would not insult my healer or I could forget her warning and come over and kill you, I suddenly would like to after what you have cursed my son" came an ice-cold voice from his right.

Caldir felt uncomfortable with that and shortly after he faded back in the darkness.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Linari was not happy at all with the situation she was sitting in an area there where dangerous. Legolas was poisoned as well as a human and Thranduil was in a state of shock she did not doubt that it had brought the terrible memories back, memories of how he had lost his wife. Only one person in all of Mirkwood knew precisely what had happened that day and that was Thranduil. However, even after nearly 3000 years he refused to talk about it, she sometimes wondered if he even had told Legolas.

"Healer Linari Caun Legolas fever is rising I think he is very warm" Anari's second in command, Tulari said.

Tulari was a red haired Elleth with green eyes, a strong worrier and a fast upcoming leader among the ranks of guards. She had gently been looking after the prince while she had seen to Thranduil and she had been careful not to disturb the animals around and near him.

Linari hurried over to Tulari, checked Legolas over, and saw that Tulari was right and she looked to some of the warriors.

"I need hot water, is it safe to get a fire going here?" she asked.

"We will do but we need keep watch to secure that the fire does not attract unwished attention" Tulari answered.

She patiently waited while Tulari directed the soldiers to do as she had asked; only the personal guards of Thranduil did not follow her directions but then again the only had one task and that was protecting the royal family. They had their own hierarchy and leaders and no others than those and Thranduil and Legolas could give theme order but they still liked to help and they therefor volunteered to take most of the watches.

When the water was hot, she made a tee with herb in against the fever and they waited until it took effect. She was not happy about that he had his first fever already; she had hoped it would wait a half day more before it started. This was hove the poison worked, giving the bode fever and made the body spasm and that resulted in delusions and nightmares. The attacks would be more and more frequent until the body gave in over the enormous distress.

She preyed to the Valars that they would give Legolas the strength to endure and that they soon would fine an antidote. She and her fellow healers worked to find an antidote that did not relay on the spider plant who was a rare and difficult plant to obtain. They worked with it when they did not tend to patients, so fare without result. It was a new type of poisen that had come with a new types of spiders that had moved into the forest after Dol Guldur had been re occupied.

"Oh Lord Elrond if only you where here, I need help" she muttered to herself.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Deep in the wood laid an old abounded fortress or it had been until recently; now a dark and dreadful master occupied it. Foul things had drown to his power and there was known a mixture of orcs, spiders and wargs that crept in and out of Dol Guldur to do his bidding.

"Master, master" came a raspy voice.

"What?" he asked angry and the orc stepped away from the sorrunding darkness.

"I saw the king and a large party riding through the forest close to the end of their borders. They killed all the others but I got away" the orc said in the dark speak of Mordor.

"The king is out? This is a great opportunity" the shadow answered.

"Go gather a big party of orcs and wargs and send them out to kill the king" he snarled to the orc who hurried to do as he was bid.

This was an excellent opportunity, finally he could have forest all by himself and after that, and he could spread his evil from there. Soon he would be powerful enough to raise the death and bring back the nine. He would reach out and make an alliance with the dragon Smaug and he would rule Middle Earth, as he should have done before the last alliance.

For a time the old fortress ranged a laughter who was filled with a deep and malevolent evil that seemed to make the old walls shiver with fright.


	4. Chapter 4

I have decided to make this to story about how it was found out that the necromancer really was Sauron. Please let me know if you find the time we stay with the same characters is to long. I have tried to do my best about Radagast but the aperances and personality is mainly from the movie, I still try to be truth to the character.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada = Father.

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

The sun was rising in the east and shone upon five riders who was riding at great speed through the mountains. If you looked at them at a distant you would not know that there was riding four great elven lords and one master healer, their clocks was shielding them from others eyes. They was riding fast and in silence until the middle rider spoke.

"Are you alright? I know this must be hard for you all" Elrond said to his fellow riders.

The rest of the members group nodded. They have been riding through the pass of the Misty Mountains and they had very lucky not encountered something on the way. They hoped they would reach Mirkwood by the end of the evening.

Elrond looked worried at his son Elrohir who was looking even worse than he had when he left Imladris. He was very pale and it seemed like he struggled to keep on his horse.

"We will rest for a few hours and then continue after that" he said.

"No Ada" Elrohir said, he had clearly seen the look Elrond had been giving him.

"We have to rest and you need to be attended to" he said.

"NO Ada, Legolas need us and the same probably goes for Thranduil" Elrohir stubbornly rejected.

"Do you think that we will arrive faster if our horses collapse on the way and we will have to walk?" he asked hoping that this at least could make Elrohir see sense.

Elrohir paused for a long time and he looked stern at him while he waited for the answer. Valar where did his sons get that stubbornness? Finally, he nodded and he let out a sigh of relief before he sent Glorfindel ahead to find a place to rest, but he was worried he had hopped this would bring them closer together what if it only sent them further apart?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion woke suddenly when a hand covered his mouth and worried he tried to scream and struggled to get lose.

"Silent there are spiders nearby" Anari said before he moved his hand.

His eyes was suddenly wide open, he came to his feet's in a matter of seconds, and he looked nervous around. Besides from darkness and trees he did not understand what the problem was he could not see anything.

"What .." he started but Anari pressed his hand over his mouth once more.

"Keep quiet" Anari said in a so low voice that it was very hard to hear what he said.

"Listen careful I will guide you through the area, follow me, keep your eyes open and mouth shut. Remember we are looking for the spider plant. I will keep an eye of spiders in the trees and you will keep an eye for those on the grounds and the spider plant" Anari whispered very low.

He nodded to show he understood and together they walked through the dangerous part of the forest. Swift and silent as shadows as they silently walked while looking for spiders and the spider plant.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil raised from the ground where he had been resting after a night who had been without any incident but that did not make him feel relaxed not at all. His son was starting looking pale and he had not woken since the short awakening the privies evening and know the leaders of the patrols was walking towards Dol Guldur alonge with a human. Valar what had he been thinking when he allowed it, but now it was too late.

A low grown escaped from Legolas and he rushed over to him closely followed by Linari and Tulari.

"Legolas can you hear me?" he asked and lowered himself to his knees.

"Yes Ada" Legolas muttered through his teeth and opened his eyes a little.

"How do you fell Caun Legolas?" Linari asked.

"Sore" he answered and winched.

"I will get you something for the pain Caun-nin" Linari answered and stood up again.

While Linari was gone he put his hand down to his son to grab his hand but as he touched him the squirrel angrily squid at him and he threw the hand back. It was in the last second for the squirrel tried to bite his hand and he looked worried at him and noticed that Legolas winced.

"He must be more ill than he is letting out" he called to Linari who was about to mix the tee with the pain herbs in.

That message immediate stopped all activity and all those that was not on duty turned to see the prince. They all loved and cherished him not only because he was the only child of the queen and king but also because many had known him from he was a tiny elfling and had came to love him at that time.

"Why do you say that?" asked Linari and hurried over to them.

"Because of the way the animals react, he has a very strong connection with the nature. If the squirrel is that aggressive over me touching him it must be because he is in a lot of pain" he said.

"I am all right Ada" Legolas tried to convince him.

"No you are not Ion-nin" he answered.

"I need to examine him far more in that case Aran-nin, can you secure some space for me to work?" Linari asked.

Thranduil nodded and turned to Tulari.

"We need food, our supplies run low, dispatch a group to go hunting for some food and gather herbs, all that is not on duty will get some sleep I have noticed that people almost don't sleep, all will take watches in turn. I will also need someone who will be going to Imladris to tell Lord Elrond what has happened maybe he knows something that can help us, I will write a note, can you make that happen?" he asked her.

"Yes Aran-nin" she answered and bowed to her king.

"Oh and I need someone to go to the palace and explain where I am and get captain of the guards" he told her.

This time Tulari looked a little unpleased but bowed once more and hurried over to the troops and set them to do as she was bid. Soon a group left in search for food and herbs and others made themselves ready for their appointed task, Tulari returned to Thranduil.

"I have chosen four riders who can ride towards Imladris and the castle at your orders Aran-nin" Tulari said.

Four elves came over, bowed to their king, and waited for him to give orders to them.

"Aran-nin I have chosen the archer Hélas and the scout Ilara to go to Imladris I will not someone travel alone through Mirkwood. For the shorter trip to the palace I have chosen the worrier Amélith and the archer Lathran" Tulari told her king.

Thranduil nodded and looked at the four riders who was looking nervous towards him and the prince. None of them looked in any hurry to leave they seemed rather eager to stay and keep an eye on theme. He knew they was very loyal and he had dined with them only a moon shift ago. He and his beloved wife had decreed long ago that every time there was a moon shift – from full to full – they would dine with the members of the different patrols and people who was involved in running the kingdom. It rotated who was allowing to sitting with the royal table once a month so that high as low could get a chance to meet their king and prince. It was a tradition his wife had suggested and he intended to honor both the tradition and his wife. He felt a short pain in his chest Valar he missed her so much.

"I thank you for take this trip, I know you are worried but I need these things done so I urge you to ride fast and be careful. Ilara og Hélas here is the note to lord Elrond ride fast and switch but remember to rest" he said and handle theme the note.

"We will Aran Thranduil and let us soon meet under more happy circumstances" Hélas answered as he accepted the note and bowed.

Soon the four rider was all siting on their horses and they left leaving only the half camp left as the rest was on duty. Short after half the camp was reduced and the rest had guard duty or was resting came Tulari over to him.

"You wished to see me Aran-nin?" Tulari asked.

"Yes you seemed distressed when I asked for the captain of the guards is something admit?" he asked.

Tulari seamed unpleasant about having to talk about it but since it was her king, she could not deny him.

"Yes Aran-nin it is just that as you know Captain Beranel and I are bonded and lately we have been talking about that our positions that is not good for someone that has a child to take care of a child who barely has become an ellon. I fear that something will happen to him or both of us, I can't live without him" she said and looked sad.

"I am afraid that is a risk that we all has started to face, I fear the growing darkness will separate many beloved ones" he answered sadly.

"But how?" Tulari asked.

"Elrond once told me that he took Isildur deep into Mount Doom and asked him to cast in the one ring into the fire but he refused to do so, by not destroying it he ensured Sauron's survival. Ever since the necromancer has moved into Dol Guldur I have feared that his return to this world is fast approaching" he answered her in a low voice.

Before Tulari had a chance to answer, another voice called for the attention of the king.

"Aran-nin I believe the problems comes from the wound of the bit, it is infected that is what courses the problems to increase" Linari said.

"What does this mean for chances for survival?" he dreaded the answer but also had to ask.

"This might reduce the number of dates he can survive if we don't get it under control" Linari answered with deep worries.

By that message, he suddenly felt how his legs shivered under him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Glorfindel looked worried up at the dark skies and then shifted his attention to Elrohir and Elladan, they both looked bad with Elrohir looking the worst of them. He knew they were not well but neither of them would admit it he had even tried to persuade them to stay and rest in Imladris but they was stubborn and had insisted that if Legolas was unwell they would not stay behind.

"Elrond I will ride ahead, hopefully there is cave nearby for shelter, those sky's does not look friendly" he said.

Elrond nodded and he then spurred his stallion and friend, galloped through the small path, and hurried ahead, but no matter where he looked, he could not find a cave. He rode as fast as he dared but as the time passed he had little succeed in finding a cave and the skies came closer. He was almost about to give up in frustration when he noticed a very small path on his left hand. It was small, they would not be able to ride beside one another, but out of lack of luck, he chose it. He rode through the past for some time when he suddenly came to a meadow with wild flowers and a brook to his surprise, close by was there an entrance to a forest.

He looked around and with his elven eyes he could spot a house further down the mouton side, it was not hard to see since the forest around it was not covering the house but left a big open space for both the house and another meadow. He turned backward, up through the path again, and meet the rest of the group.

"We started to worry about you" said Elladan worried.

"Have you found something Glorfindel?" Elrond asked.

"Yes a cottage and look rather large but I do not know who owns it or if they like to be visited by five elves" he answered as the first drip of rain felled.

"I fear we don't have a choice we have to get inside, those clouds look like they could contain thunder and we can't be out in the open in the mountains if that starts" Elrond replied and looked worried to Elrohir who was very pale.

"I agree" Gailarphen answered as the rain started to fall with high intensity and a low rumble was heard in the background.

He turned his stallion and showed the rest of the group towards the path, they rode in silent as the rain felt more and more heavily. Soon the thunder truly joined in and they tried to hurry as much as they could and soon they was past the meadow and into the forest. Even though they made hast they was all soon soak to the bone but they did not dare to go faster as the hard rain made the earth to mud who made the path slick.

Just as he thought that they neared the house, he heard something move nearby and he stopped his horse and looked around even though the rain and the very dark sky made it difficult to see anything.

"Stop" he said and looked around.

"What is it Glorfy?" Elladan asked low and concerned.

Glorfindel frown at the nickname but concentrated on finding the source of the sound.

"Yrch" he spat and drew his sword.

Alarmed the rest of the group did the same expect from Elrohir who drew his bow. They was all alert but the rain and thunder made it very difficult to hear or see anything but they still tried to ride a little bit forward in the hope of avoiding them.

"Can we reach the house before they get to us" Elrohir asked now deeply worried over the situation.

"No I doubt that we are still only half way through the forest before we get there" he answered.

Suddenly the orcs came running towards them through the trees from all directions and they have to make a circle to protect each other's back. To fight from a horse was a different matter than fighting on foot the height made a strategic difference but you had to protect the horse. He chopped his sword into the heart of the orc that was nearest, drew it out and let it continue to the following orc.

Soon his sword was covered with black blood as he killed orc after orc but they only seemed to keep coming. He casted a short glans over to the others but they seemed to be in as much trouble as him. Elrohir had thrown his bow since the rain was too heavy to use it properly but during to his state of health he did not swing it fast enough and he had difficulty to kill the orc. The others was closed to be overrun by the sheer number especially Gailarphen was in trouble since he normally never left Imladris and was healer not a worrier.

As he started to fear they would all be run over by orcs when he suddenly a laud roar filled the forest and elves and orcs froze and looked to the place where the sound had come from. A lightning stroke and illuminated something big and black that came running towards them through the trees, the orcs seamed nervous, and he took the opportunity and killed the one I front of him. Before he could do any more, an orc voice cut through the air.

"It is the monster run" the orc shouted and they started to run.

With the orcs more focused on running rather than fighting it was suddenly far easier to fight them. Before he could kill them all, an enormous beer with black skin came running to them. His horse panicked and pranced, he was almost falling off, and he only barely managed to be sitting on when the enormous bear run past him. The remaining orcs was killed by the bear before it turned its attention towards them.

They all looked at it as it looked at them for a long time, they still hold there sword ready but did not attack it since it did not show sign of attacking. It reached his shoulder in height despite the fact he was sitting on his horse and the color of its skin was black not brown as they normally saw it. Then it stood up on its bag legs, the height of the bear was truly frightening, and then it almost seam to shrink as it started to take shape as a human.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Deep in the forest of Mirkwood there was a house which very few new about, this was the home of one of the Maia. If someone meet the housekeeper without knowing anything about him, they would properly believe they have found an insane old man living in the forest. First, because the house was built with a big Oak tree sticking out of the house and second because the house was awry because of this. His physical appearance would not impress either he was not so high had long brown bear and his hair brown but had started to become mixed with grey. He was wearing an odd set of cloth that did seem like a crossover between a dress and a cape who was hanging in layers his hat did not help to convince people to believe that he was intelligent with its curves. Only the eyes told another story they were old, almost ancient, with a deep and dark blue color that made you feel that he could look through you.

"Oh this is not good, not good indeed" he spoke out load to seemingly no on as he nervously looked around.

He had just finished his tour around in the forest and he once again found animal victims of horrible spiders. To top all that his friend Mithrandir had left for Dol Guldur for over a week ago and still not returned. He had come to visit him a week and a half since, they had been talking a lot about the old abandon fortress in the woods, and then he had left for it. If he not soon showed up, he would have to go after him, something he suddenly not look forward too. Suddenly a bird flew down to him and he lifted his hand to let it land there.

"What, what is it Sira?" he asked her.

Sira chipped worriedly to him

"Is there a disturbance in the song?" he repeated to her in shock.

Sira answered him and told him about what she had seen.

"Oh no we must medially get to them, if the song say he must stay in Middle Earth then we have to help him" he said.

"Hurry, yes we must hurry" he said and rune into his house and grabbed his staff and medicine as the animals looked worried to him.

"I will be gone for a little while, look after each other and make sure that Toby stay out of trouble" he said to the animals and looked last to the rabbit sitting on the table.

The rabbit send him and irritated glare but he just smiled mildly in return before he hurried of into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

I have tried to do my best about Beorn I have mixed from the movie and book but I still try to be truth to the character. Please let my know what you think and if the time with Beorn is to long and if I have captured the spirit of Sauron well. I have slowed down the hast of writing so that there is time to look it through before publishing. I hope it makes the reading experience more pleasent.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada = Father.

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Legolas ached it was that simple his body ached and he winced over the pain as Linari treated the wound. The tee had helped on his fever but not the pain and his left arm hurt more and more as the treatment got on.

"Auch" Linari said for the third time and took her hand away as the squirrel bid her.

 _Please stop that_ the 'thought' to the squirrel.

 _But she is hurting you_ she answered.

 _I know but she is trying to help me, it will be even worse if she does not treat it_ he thought.

 _Are you sure?_ The squirrel asked stubbornly.

 _Sure_ he answered.

 _Okay but I will keep an eye on both her and the red haired there. I don't like that, what if my husband finds me and start to like her better?_ She asked furry.

 _Don't tell me that you are jealous_ he said.

 _Me jealous on her? With her point ears and pale skin, no she is an ugly thing and I am NOT jealous of that thing, but what if my housebound likes the ugly thing?_ She said.

Legolas could not stop himself from smiling even though Linari started to treat his left arm again.

 _Legolas?_ Called Astarly who stood nearby.

 _It is good to see you again my friend hennad for getting my father and lead him here_ he said.

 _I just hope that you will survive_ Astarly said.

"Done" Linari said before they cold "talk" anymore and she finished the bandage of the arm and looked at him.

He tried to smile but failed as the pain made it difficult.

"I will get you something for the pain …. Aih Valar your leg spasm why did you not tell" Linari said.

He medially turned his head to his father to see how he took this news, Thranduil tried to smile reassuring to him but it more looked like grimace.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elledan looked at the human in front of them he was high and had black hair and bear, and big arms. They all looked to one another with their swords in hand but they lowered them and looked at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

Elrond made his horse to step forward and gave the man/bear? giving him the traditional elven greeting.

"My name is Lord Elrond I thank you for helping us" he said to the man, he decided to call him that in his mind.

"You can't be a vise lord if you are out in the pass of the Misty Mountains with only four other as support" the man said with a voice that was deep and reminded a little of a bears roar.

"Do you know who own the house further down the hill, we would like to ask the owner if we could stay" Elrond said.

"I know who owns the house but he does not trust strangers" the man said.

He then turned around and started to walk away in the deep rain he would soon be out of sight.

"Please help us my youngest son Elrohir is in need of treatment and our horses need drying" Elrond said and gestured to Elrohir who looked like he was ready to faint any minute it could be.

He could feel through their bonds how the wounds that had not yet fully healed was starting to make him feel in great pain. The pain was so strong that it would soon affect him; he hoped the stranger would say yes.

"Very well you can stay in my house" he said and led them through the rain.

The man walked why they rode as the rain continued to fall, there was no place left of him that was not soak to the bone. Finally, they was on the big meadow and he let them to the big house and let them in.

Elledan looked at the human in front of them he was high and had black hair and bear, and big arms. They all looked to one another with their swords in hand but they lowered them and looked at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

Elrond made his horse to step forward and gave the man/bear? giving him the traditional elven greeting.

"My name is Lord Elrond I thank you for helping us" he said to the man, he decided to call him that in his mind.

"You can't be a vise lord if you are out in the pass of the Misty Mountains with only four other as support" the man said with a voice that was deep and reminded a little of a bears roar.

"Do you know who own the house further down the hill, we would like to ask the owner if we could stay" Elrond said.

"I know who owns the house but he does not trust strangers" the man said.

He then turned around and started to walk away in the deep rain he would soon be out of sight.

"Please help us my youngest son Elrohir is in need of treatment and our horses need drying" Elrond said and gestured to Elrohir who looked like he was ready to faint any minute it could be.

He could feel through their bonds how the wounds that had not yet fully healed was starting to make him feel in great pain. The pain was so strong that it would soon affect him; he hoped the stranger would say yes.

"Very well you can stay in my house" he said and led them through the rain.

The man walked why they rode as the rain continued to fall, there was no place left of him that was not soak to the bone. Finally, they was on the big meadow and he let them to the big house and let them in.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anari felt his hart was beading very fast and unpleasant in his chest while he silently looked for spiders. The air dripped with death and a foul stench was filling his nose no birds or animals lived here it was a terrible place and nets had started to hang in the trees. The chance for surviving if they was discovered was slime, especially since it would not seem that the human was not much help. Then he felt someone grab his arm and he looked back at Dion who looked like he was filled with terror. He medially understood why when he looked the same way for in the darkness of trees two spiders was standing looking at them.

"Let us back away" Dion said and started to walk backward but to his left side.

He grabbed the man before he could do something even more foolish and stopped him. It was a good thing for not long from them hang a third spider.

Anari grabbed his bow and readied and arrow and Dion grabbed his sword.

"There yes and bug is the only week point at them make sure you are not bidden" he said to Dion who nodded.

A movement caught his attention, he saw a fourth spider coming down, and then he saw it, the spider plant just beneath the fourth spider. The problem was how to get the plant without being killed in the process. He turned around and released his arrow, it hit the spider who was behind them in the bug, and it fell, it was dead before it hit the ground. He turned back to Dion just to see that he had moved forward and tried to find a good position to plug the sword through one of its eyes. He would wish he could help him but he had two other spiders to keep him occupied and just then one of them run towards him and he had to grab its fangs and tried to keep it from being bitten.

"Anari" he heard a voice behind him call.

The short distraction was enough as the spider came closer and he hat to grab the fangs or else they would have bitten his head off. He was lifted from the ground and could therefor see that Dion threw himself to the left side to avoid the spider who was attacking him. They was losing this fight and when they was dead, there would be no hope for the prince no he could not fail his prince or king, no, no, no, that was not an option.

The thought gave him unknown strength and he pressed the fangs from each other, so it had to let go and he landed on his feats, and grabbed his sword and sliced it into the eye of the spider. He ran to the next spider and killed is as well and then headed directly for the spider plant, in his haste he did not notice that the second spider managed to bite him in his right leg. He grasped for air as the adrenalin flow stopped and then collapsed on the ground, and looked over to Dion who had managed to kill a spider and came crawling over to him in a state of chock.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion was totally and utterly exhausted as he crawled over to Anari after having defeated the spider with great difficulty. He looked at Anari with worries; he had seen how Anari had fought as if he was possessed. He managed to stand up and saw the elf go over and grab a plant that perfectly fit the description that Anari had been giving; now he understood why it was named that way.

"We got it lets get away from here and back to the others prince Legolas will be needing this" Anari said.

Then quit suddenly Anari collapsed and gasped after air as his body spasm very strongly and he run over to him.

"Here take this, bring it back to the prince and give it to me" Anari said and with shaky hands he handed the spider plant over to him.

"What is happening?" he asked scared.

"Bitten" was all that he got of response from the now breathless Anari.

"NO, there must be a cure" he said.

Anari looked at him.

"Go, take the spider plant to the prince" Anari muttered through his teeth.

He did not move as he felt it would be wrong to leave Anari behind.

"NO tell me what the cure in and I find it" he said.

He looked stubbornly at Anari who returned that with a glare but then shoot a short stair at the plant in his hand. First he was confused over this but then horror filled him as he understood, the spider plant could save Anari but if he gave it to him then they would not have the plant to help prince Legolas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Deep in the forest, an old fortress was full of activity as a lot of orcs and wargs made themselves ready.

"Are you ready to send out the army to kill the elf scum?" a deep and ice-cold voice asked.

"Almost master" the very big orc said and shacked.

It knew it was not a good idea to let its master wait.

"Then hurry I want theme killed before they get away" the voice replied.

"Yes master we will leave very soon"

"Good in the meantime I will look to our guest" he voice said and laughed high and evil so even the orc was scared.

As the orc hurried away, he took another staircase and went down and deeper into the forest. He came to a place where chains was hanging down from the walls and he walked past several cages. He then suddenly came to one where there was one in and he glared at the person in there.

The person was short and had a long grey bear and hair, over his face, he wore a tattoo on his face but it was no longer possible to see what it original had looked like, and his cloth was hanging in pieces around him and everywhere there was wound on his flesh. The dwarf open one of its eyes with great problem and looked at him and it was clear that the wound around the eye had an infection it was not the only wound like that.

"Who are you?" the dwarf asked.

He laughed at that.

"Can't you tell?" he asked.

"No who am I?" the person asked.

That made him laugh even more. There was not much left of this once proud dwarven king Thrain, he doubted that anyone would recognize him now.

"Master we are ready" the orc said.

He came back up and looked at the group he could always visit his other guest later; there was still great fun to have with him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hélas and Ilara was riding through the forest as fast as they felt they could allow them to go. They both felt the urge and need to ride fast and swift, so much was at stake and they desperately needed to reach lord Elrond as soon as possible.

"What way can take over the pass of the Misty Mountains, I have heard that goblins is controlling the pass once more?" Ilara asked.

"I know a way that is not used by many and therefore should be relatively safe, but it will be hard work for the horses and us, it can be very precipice" Hélas answered.

"We will have to take the risk, I fear for both the prince and king. We will have to rest when the evening falls, for the horses cannot keep this tempo up for long, by then we should nearing the end of our old road through Mirkwood" Ilara said.

Hélas nodded and they both rode in silence always alert to the many places that could present danger.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond went inside the large house, looked around, and noticed it was mainly made of wood and was filled with life as both dogs and horses lived within the house. However, there was plenty of space for them and their horses as well and thy found a nice corner and started to care for their horses under the watchful eye of their host. He did seem to relax a little when he saw how careful they attended to their horses so he left them in their corner. After his horse was taking care of, he headed straight for Elrohir who was very pale and looked ready to faint.

"Elrohir ley down before you fall let me have a look at that wound" he said.

Elrohir clearly could see the grim determination in his eyes so he sat down without any fuss and the other went a little bit away to offer them a bit of privacy. As he examined the wound, he found that it had re opened and the blood had started to re flow from the slash on the left side of his stomach and down his leg.

"Thank the Valars that your wound is not deeper than it is otherwise you would be in fare more trouble" he muttered in a low voice to himself but he could see that Elrohir had heard.

He took a rag and pressed the wound to it stopped bleeding and then cleaned it and put Athelas in it before he bandaged it.

"You need to lay down and rest I will not have you walking around for the rest of today is that clear?" he asked in a firm voice.

"But Ada" Elrohir tried to protest.

"No buts if I see you up and around I will tie you to tree when the rest of us is leaving for Thranduil" he answered firm.

That threat seemed to work as Elrohir sent him a glare but laid back down in the hay and the other followed him as he joined there host at the table.

When they all was seated, the dogs stepped up at their bag legs and started to carry the food and plates over to theme. To say that he was shocked to say the least over this was an understatement he did not know how to handle this and therefor looked at their host. He was high, even higher than he was, had long black hair, and bear his arms was big and … what that shackle that was sitting around his right arm? His eyes was gray and full of mystery and yet he sensed a power linger in him, which did not surprise him he had seen him turn into a bear and like a bear, he was rather hairy. He would have to find the underlying cause of this and when he returned home, he would have new knowledge to be written down. When the food was on the table there host looked at them.

"So what has made the great Elven Lord Elrond to leave his safe heaven and go over the dangerous path of the Misty Mountains? These lands are no longer safe" the host said with his deep voice.

"We ride in great hast to Greenwood to aid king Thranduils son prince Legolas, but please who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Beorn, many calls me a skin changer. You clearly has not been here lately the mountains have grown more dangerous and Greenwod is not was it have been, now the wood elves call it Mirkwood and the spiders and black squirrels are back it is dangerous to go in there or just to go over the mountains" Beorn said.

"What has caused all this Beorn, skin changer?" he asked.

"The necromancer has taken up residence in Dol Guldur and many foul things comes to his calls. The orcs we encountered was probably on its way to Dol Guldur" Beorn said.

They all shared worried look, it was like a dark and cold feeling now lingered in the room before he turned his attention back towards Beorn.

"What do you know about the necromancer he said?" in a low and urgent voice.

"I know that he is not what he seems, he is the one that is spreading the darkness over Mirkwood" Beorn answered.

The all shared a dark look and he wondered over why he hadn't noticed this before, now that he thought about it many of the letters Thranduil had send had talked about the lingering shadow. He had overseen it because he had grieved over the loos of his wife. He had to solve the riddle such a powerful enemy could not room Arda undetected.


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry that it has been this long since I last updated a chapter but I have been bussy, please review. I can tell you, after some reaserch that I can't follow the timeline ower the events in Middle Earth created by Tolkien but I hope you will accept and enjoy it. I have slowed down the hast of writing so that there is time to look it through before publishing. I hope it makes the reading experience more pleasent.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada = Father.

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Sira flew through the forest with the Maiar running after her, he was a surprisingly fast and aedile for one who looked very old.

"Where are we headed for Sira?" The Maiar asked the bird.

Sira sang back to him and the reply filled him with worries.

"That area is spider area, no one should go in there stop Sira" he said.

He stopped and raised his hand so that Sira could sit on it and she landed on it.

"Sira who is in danger and why are they in a spider area and who is so important that you must head into danger" he said.

Sira chipped and explained that she did not only that had heard the trees distress and that they mourned over ''him''. She had been so worried that she had flown directly to him.

"Very well but tell me the way and then you better get up here" he said and took off his hat and showed that his hair was formed as a birds nest on the top of his head. Sira flew up and sat herself in the nest before he put the hat back on his place as he run deeper into the forest.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion looked at Anari who struggled more and more for each breath he took; he had to take a decision but which one, it was an impossible choice. When he saw how Anari shivered, he took the decision.

"Anari I will be giving this to you please tell me how" he said.

"NO" Anari gasped.

"I will do it whatever you say so you may as well help me so that I don't waste it" he answered hard.

"GO … TO … THE …PRINCE" Anari hissed through his teeth.

"NO I will help you and this is final we will find another spider plant for prince Legolas" he answered hard.

Anari spasm worse than ever and shacked his head he was unsure of if it was the spasm or the argument that made Anari do this.

"It is mine decision, do you want me to sit here to you die and then carry you all the way back to the group so that I become delayed" he argued.

Anari sent him a glare that send shiver down his spine but when he did not change his mind he sighted and nodded in acceptance.

"I have to eat it" Anari said reluctant.

He hurried over and held the plant close to Anari's mouth so that he could take small bits at the time. He patiently waited to it all was gone and then tried to make Anari comfortable while laying down and he watched as Anari's breath started to calm a bit more and he felt a sleep. He hoped that it would save his live as he began his watch keeping an eye out for spiders, he guised that all he could do know was to wait.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lathran and Amélith was riding through the night as they constantly kept an eye out for spiders and other foul things that lived in the forest now. It was difficult for them to relax when they both knew how much was at stake and it was also night, the dark foul creatures in the forest became more active during the night.

"I hope that they are safe" Lathran said.

"Me too I keep thinking on Caun Legolas and Aran Thranduil" Amélith said.

"I hope the Valars will protect them I fear what will happen to all of us should Caun Legolas die of his bide, I fear that Aran Thranduil will fade. I do not think he ever really forgave himself for whatever happened to his wife around the birth of Caun Legolas" Lathran answered.

The rode through the night to Anor started to rise in the East and they could see the top of the palace. The horses was exhausted when they finally rode through the gate. They had both expected to find it quiet and peaceful but that was fare from what meet them.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Glorfindel looked at their mysteries host and wondered who and what he really was but was unsure how to get the answers. Elrohir was not well and if he angered there host and they was thrown out then Elrohir would get it worse and Elrond would be very unhappy.

"You wonder who I am are you not" said the man/bear? Beorn.

"Yes a bit when I was just a little elfling my mother … he paused before he continued in a lower voice … my mother told me stories of people living in these mountains who had the ability to transform to bears" he admitted and looked at the others who tried to look like thay wasn't listen intensely.

He sighted over that he had to carry this conversation out with so many people listening. It was extremely rare he told of his own past after he had returned to Middle Earth after he had fought and slayed a Balrog and died as a result.

"Your mother must have a good memory to remember this far back but she is right, once we was many and the first people to live in the mountains" Beorn answered.

"Yes she had a good memory, you said that once there was many what about now?" he asked sadly.

"Now there is only few of us left shattered and hidden deep in the mountains to avoid any further persecution" he said with a hard voice and reached his chain without thinking over it.

"Who is it prosecute you this way?" Elrond asked apparently forgetting that he was pretending to talk to Gailarphen instead of listening in to the conversation.

"I remember a time when a dark force ruled over these lands and the orcs came down from the mountains and started to take people as slaves. Many of ours villagers was destroyed and our people made to slaves for work or torture" he answered.

A heavy silent felt over the table as they all reflected over what horror Beorn must have seen and felt as he and his kin was misused. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir could not stop to shiver a bit as they thought of how there bellowed Celebrían had looked when she had been brought back from her imprisonment. As the silent continued, they all started to prepare to sleep and one by one they laid down and tried to sleep or rest but for many in the house it would not come easily.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In another forest, not far from Mirkwood life went its slow and peaceful way as the lord and lady was taking care of their realm, their beloved wood. The autumn was there but in Lothlorien that only made the forest even more beautiful with its golden leafs on the trees. The elves, the trees and even the air seemed happy. Lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel was sitting reading through the papers they had to take care of. However it was clear that they both seamed worried over something.

"Are you going to tell me what it is that troubles you meleth-nin? I can feel how troubled you have been for the last week" lord Celeborn asked his wife worried.

"So you noticed, I tried to hide it from you meleth" lady Galadriel answered.

"Meleth how could I not have noticed? We have been bonded for several millennia's" Celeborn chuckled but still looked worried.

"Well meleth at first it started as this unpleasant feeling of worries but lately it has escalated to a constant worrying feeling that only seems to increase. When I have reached out for Elrond I can feel how worried he is and even worse is it that I can't feel Mithrandir" she said worried.

"Why have you not said something about this meleth? I have pressed you on the issue the last week" he said horrified.

"I know meleth but I did not wanted to worry you too much" Galadriel told and he sent her a sad smile.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Celeborn looked at his bellowed as she tried to continue her work but he could feel through there link. He was taking up a paper who was a report on the security at the northern border, which was always a great concern for them, when it happened. Galadriel felt to the floor and he raised in an instance and was to her side medially.

"Haldir make some menuver and sweetend tee to you Naneth" he called to Haldir who was one of the Galadriem that was on duty.

Haldir nodded and hurried of to do as he was bid but before he was back Galadriel sat up and looked at him with other distress.

"What is it meleth" he asked.

"Glints, I saw Legolas laying on the ground pale and in pain, a horde of orcs, a Mithrandir with a lot of bruises and wounds and I feelt an eveil pressent which I haven't feelt in a long time. I have to go, I have to help them" she said.

"Out of the question meleth, you will stay here" Celeborn said stern.

Galadriel looked more worried than he had seen her for some time, last time she had been so worried was when their bellowed daughter had been taken by orcs. He feared that he could not make he stay behind this time, it had taken him every thinkable argument to make her stay and not go off searching for her, he was not sure he could do that one more time, and that frightened him.


	7. Chapter 7

The last chapter was a bit short so this should be more long, I also decided to try to come up with some comedy I hope you will enjoy it, please review. I can tell you, that I will soon change the age of Legolas a bit he has to be a bit younger than he is now because of the way I want it to end. I have slowed down the hast of writing so that there is time to look it through before publishing. I hope it makes the reading experience more pleasent.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Hir = lord

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Gandalf felt pain all over his body as he opened his swollen eyes and looked around as he tried to gather his thoughts. It was dark, a feeling of despair was hanging in the air, and the walls of the old fortress looked dangerous and frightening in the darkness, there was bars close by but it did not leave much space to move. His memory slowly started to come back and remembered that he had left Radagast to venture into Dol Guldur, with great reluctant he had walked into the old abundant fortress. Even though Radagast had warned him that it had been occupied once more, he did not know what he should expected but not this. Shortly after that, he had entered the fortress he had felt an enormous present how had dripped with evil. It has been centuries since he last had feel a so enormous evil and before he knew it, he was surrounded by orcs, he had killed many before he was overcome. The only thing remembered before he had passed out was the pain and the faces of the orcs. After that is was short glimpse of pain and orcs and the ever present feeling of great evil. He had to get out from here and warn his friends allies that a great evil had taken up residence here, but how was he going to escape? He carefully tried to stand as he felt pain all over his body but at last, he managed to stand up and walk over to the bars of the cage. Suddenly he heard a low grown from his left side and he turned his head and looked toward the noise. It had not been a noise made by something or someone who was not of orc he was sure of that, but who could be here?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The dawn was breaking and a few of Anor's beams was coming down to them and he was happy for that. Dion looked at Anari who was laying pale on the ground with his eyes closed and he was worried that he might not survive. Anari's chest was moving up and down but not on a regular basis, he could see he still gasped for his breath. Slowly vary slowly Anari opened his eyes and looked at him and his breath steadied a little bit and he tried to focus and as he did he tried to raise himself from the ground.

"Lay still Anari your body is still fighting the poison" he said and pushed Anari back down.

"No we have to go, we need to find the spider plant for Caun Legolas" Anari replayed.

"I know we have to hurry but you are not well yet please lay back down" he said.

Anari did not listen and instead he tried to stand up and gasped as he almost collapse when he did so. He only just grabbed Anari before he completely felt and the elf seam to drift off once more as he closed his eyes on his very pale face.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elladan stretched himself and looked at the beams of Anor that was coming down to theme from the windows and he looked at Elrohir who looked better as he slept beside him. He was worried about his brother as he through there link could feel that there was still some pain, he wondered if he should tell his Ada his brother would not be happy if he did so.

He raised and went over to the rest of the group and they were all eating a short breakfast before they started to prepare to ride again. Elrohir woke by the activities and started to try to get ready himself.

"I will look you over before we leave, until then you will stay there and eat your breakfast" Elrond said and scooted to Glorfindel who was heading off to get Elrohirs breakfast.

Elrohir sent him a glare and he could from that see that his brother was not happy about being nursed this way. In secret he was a little happy about Elrond looked after Elrohir as he was worried about his brother, even though he understood why it was so frustrating for Elrohir.

After an hour, they was all ready and Elrohir had been looked over and allowed to ride even though he could tell that Elrond was not really happy with his condition. Beorn came out and looked at them as they mounted their horses and they all turned to him.

"Thank you for helping us and let us stay we owe you a great dead for that and should you ever wish then come and visit us in Imladris" he said.

Beorn nodded and looked to the horizon where they could see a few trees of what was Mirkwood.

"Stay away from Dol Guldur that place is not safe for fowl things is no living there" he warned and they nodded and hurried off. As they rode the silent feel between them once more and could see that his Ada was worried about his brother he was too. Because of that, he decided that he had to do something and started to think about a way to do so when it suddenly hit him he could bring up the time when Legolas had turned Imladris upside down.

"Do you remember when Legolas was in Imladris as an elfling for the first time" he asked out laud.

Glorfindel smiled knowingly to him, clearly he had guised what he was trying to do and gladly joined in.

"I think it will take us several millennia to forget that day" he answered.

Elrond could not prevent himself from smiling.

"I remember it like yesterday" he said.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The thirty year old elfling looked up at Celebrían with horror written all over his face, he looked like one who had just been asked to walk into Mordor.

"No, No bath" he said to Celebrían.

"But Legolas you have to bath before we dine look at you, you're a mess" she said and gestured to him as he was covered in mud.

"But I like it, it is fun to play in the mud" he said and smiled.

Valar the boy was just as stubborn as his father was, or for that matter her husband, and it was clear that he did not intend to take a bath. She started to understand why poor king Thranduil sometimes looked so tired. Thranduil had come the week before to visit her and Elrond and she had offered to look after Legolas for some hours so Thranduil and Elrond had some time for them self. It had sounded easy when she had offered it but now she started to think this might not had been such a good idea. The young prince had run off as soon as she had turned her back to him and now he stood before her covered in mud so whether or not he would like so he was to take a bath.

"Bath young man and that is now" she said and grabbed his arm and dragged him along to the bathing chambers.

She had successfully managed to get his close of when he ducked as she tried to grab him and he ran out of the door and was rooming the halls in nothing but his skin and mud. Aih Valar what had she done?

"Legolas come back here this instant" she called but all she received was a giggle.

She ran out of the bathing chambers and started to run after him, it was not hard to find out which way he ran. The mud trail was very clear and he was heading to the library. Valar she had to stop him before he reached Erestor, he would not be happy and what would Thranduil say when he saw his son like this.

"Legolas come back here" she called.

"Run as fast as you liked but no catch, no bath" the elfling called and giggled as he continued running further down the corridor. He tore a door open and ran in and when she reached the door she heard a scream of terror that rang through the whole of Imladris.

"My books! Why you little rashgul just you wait until I get you" came a loud voice from the room.

She stopped and looked at Erestor who for once look like he was about to cry as the library was now filled with several books who was covered in mud.

"I will get you for this you blasted child" he yelled.

"The chief goblin is angry" Legolas cried and fled the room with a look of horror on his face.

She tried to grab him when he left but he just threw himself on the stomach and slided past her leaving yet another trail of mud. She ran after him closely followed by Erestor who look liked a thunder cloud and she could not prevent herself from laughing.

"My beautiful books you just wait to I get you" Erestor yelled.

"Run as fast as you like master chief goblin, but no catch not bath" the child called back to both of them.

They crossed another corridor and suddenly Glorfindel appeared before theme caring on of his formal robes that had just been cleaned. Legolas bumped right into him and he lost the robe down on the little naked figure who pulled the cloth off him and ran further down the corridor.

"My robe" Glorfindel pronounced in horror when he saw the former with and clean robe, he spun around.

"You come back here or I will feed you to the balrog Legolas" Glorfindel yelled.

The chase continued with now three in pursuit of the elf child who still laughed as he continued towards the Hall of Fire. He ran through the doors only to stumble upon Elladan and Elrohir.

"Ro, Dan grab him before he turns this place in to a pigsty" she called to her sons.

They both tried to nap him but he jumped out of their grasp and he ran past them heading for some of the chairs standing close to a table.

"What in the flying blazes was that?" Elrohir called.

"Legolas I am trying to give him a bath" she called and rush past them.

"I would more say it is a mud monster we are chasing" Elladan laughed as the joined the party.

"Or a unidentified flying objects" said Glorfindel.

"Legolas no don't tip that vase" Celebrían called in horror as Legolas had jumped to the table from the chair and had tipped to a vase that was standing on the table. She ran over only to hear the crush from the vase while Legolas continued his mischief.

"Legolas get back here or I will feed you to the balrog" yelled Glorfindel as Legolas jumped down and eluded him once more.

"Run all that you want but to feed me to the balrog you have to catch me first" he called and ran. In that moment Galil Elrond's over servant entered and looked at the scene before him.

"My flor, my table, my chairs, everything what has happened" he called in horror when he discovered the mud all over the place.

"Watch out for the mud monster" Elrohir called out to Galil as the little naked figure ran past him and left fingerprints of mud on his robes.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond looked at Thranduil and inhaled before looking at his old friend and he knew that he might have a chance to talk with him about the death of his wife.

"Now Thranduil I was thinking you might could tell me what has happened to your wife. I know Tania meant a lot to you and if I know you, you haven't talked with anyone about your loss even though it is some years ago" he said.

"it is not that simple Elrond I …" Thranduil started to say but stopped when a shout caught there ears.

"Attention, attention there is a mud monster on the loss try to capture him if he comes by" he could hear his son Elladan call out.

"Oh no don't say that your wife has tried to give Legolas a bath" Thranduil exclaimed and raised and went over to open the door.

As he did a naked figure passed him and the next thing he knew was that all his air was pressed out of him as he collided with a number of persons.

Elrond benched down, grabbed Legolas, and stood up to look at his wife, sons, two councillors and over servant stop and all gasped for air. The situation was to comic for words and he bursted into laughter when he saw how they all had mud on them. The only one close to clean was actually Legolas as he had put most of the mud on all the others and around the whole place as far as he could see.

"Thank the Valar that you caught him we have been chasing him like mad" Erestor said.

Thranduil sighted as he slowly rose from the floor where he had laid grasping for his breath.

"I better get him and give him his bath we can talk another time" he said and walked over to Elrond and received Legolas and slowly rose out of the room and down the corridor. All the way they could hear Legolas yell begging to avoid a bath they all looked at each other and then bursted into laughter.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Glorfindel looked as they all laughed as the rode and for the first time since the start of their journey, they seemed at ease.

"Legolas looked unpleased the rest of the evening and when I went by the bathing chamber shortly after the event I could hear a splash and Thranduil saying some quit colourful words" Elrond told theme.

"I am surprised that Thranduil not is grey haired by now" Gailarphen said which made them laugh once more.

"It is good that elves can't get grey haired or loos it" Elrohir said and winched.

That made them all stop laughing and the silent fell all over again as they neared the forest and the darkness fell.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hélas and Ilara was camping for the night at the old forest road near the entrance. They would both had preferred to ride further but there horses was exhausted and needed to rest after they had been riding through the previes night with only short stops. They tried to rest as well even though none of theme was sleeping. They dared not sleep when they knew what dangers that now roomed in Mirkwood.

"How fast do you think we can resume the travel?" Hélas asked.

"Perhaps an hour after dawn" Ilara said.

Hélas nodded but looked unpleased and she could not blame him she felt much the same. Lay down and rest my friend I will look out for you" she offered.

He laid down but she could see that he wasn't sleeping.

"Can't sleep either?" she asked him.

"No I fear that even if we are so lucky that Hir Elrond knows something that can help or goes himself we won't be back before it over, in on way or another" Hélas said.

She shuttered at his word she had been thinking the same thing.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Linari was unhappy that was for sure, Caun Legolas illness had accelerated faster than she would had hoped. It was a bat thing that the infection added to the poison but there was little she could do beside cleaning his wound and giving him the anti doth for it. She had also given Caun Legolas something for the spasm so his body was still now. Still could not understand how these two things could made Caun Legolas this bad could he be heart more than she was aware off?

She went over to the human that also seamed to have waken once more, the one who was responsible for all this Caldir if she had gotten his name right.

"Tell me Caldir has you harmed Legolas while he was with you" she asked.

"Like I would tell you anything filthy she elf" he spat to her.

"One more outbreak against any my people and I will pin you to a tree human" came an ice cold voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Aran Thranduil he looked like he was close to lose his self control. She shivered at that, she had only one time before seen how he looked when the spell that made him look normal not was in place. Dragon fire left the flesh scared something that no healer could do anything about and it was not a pretty sight to behold on Thranduil when he on rare occasions could be seen with them.

"Caldir and Dion had several discussion about if he should be tented to for the wound he got when we captured. Caldir did at one point bind him so that it cut into the wound which coursed him to lose a lot of blood" Beril turned his head.

Linari sighted this explained so much, and made the situation so much worse.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope that you all are still with me I really enjoy writting this story and there is surprise in this one, maybe you had guesed it maybe not, please review. Aiwendel is Radagast name in Qunya even though it technical is not a language who is spoken much in Middle Earth and Thranduils father baned the language it made sence to me that elves who share the forest with him know and use that name - call it a freedom of the writer but tell me if you disagree.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Hir = lord

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Saes = Please

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

As the day progressed, the colour in Anaris chins started to slowly return to him and he could look up and see Dion stand by him.

"Please we have to go I beg of you, we need to help Caun Legolas, Saes help me up" he said.

Dion looked at him and he was clearly unsure of what to do.

"Saes we will not help Caun Legolas with me laying on the ground and you hovering over me" he said.

"You are still far from well please stay down" Dion answered.

"NO" he said with a strength in his voice that surprised even him.

Even though he could feel that his body was still in the process of getting rid of the poison it was clear to him that he had to continue. He did not know why but a feeling of urgency had come over him and it told him that there would be need of the spider plant sooner rather than later. The determination in his face might had spoken to Dion for he bend down and helped him to stand. When Dion let go of him it took everything of him to not fall back down once more. He slowly took on step after another and started walking with an unhappy Dion right behind him, as he walked he became more and more pale even though he was unaware of it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond had gotten a strange feeling of urgency and if he could he would gallop all the way to Legolas, but he had to think of his horse. They had once again been riding through the night and they could know see Mirkwood when they from time to time came to a place where they had a good view. None of them had said anything but there was problem they would soon have to face precisely where Legolas was. In his vision he had not been able to regencies where in Mirkwood they were. One thing however was sudden and that was if there was a dead spider in the clearing then they could not be near the palace. The security measures taken was higher for each time he visited and he found theme often quit overwhelming even though he knew that they was needed. Thranduil had at one point been willing to admit to him that he was worried about what effect it had on his son that he had grown up in the shadow and that he could not allow him to roam free among the trees of Mirkwood. He was about to speak to Glorfindel when a sudden darkness overtook him and he was not aware of that he felt from his horse nor that the other called out to him.

 _He was in a dark clearing with only moonlight as illumination he had seen before in his privies vision but things looked worse than last time he had been there. Legolas was laying on the ground and seemed to struggle for breath while his body spasm greatly, Thranduil was standing right beside him looked ash grey, as his face was full of worries. Then a high cruel laughter filled the clearing and suddenly there was orcs everywhere and killed all of theme. There was a glimpse of fire and he saw Mithrandir who lay wounded on the ground._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gailarphen was worried over the fact Elrond had his second vision in only a few days, it meant that there was a stronger risk that the event he was 'seeing' would come to pass. It also drained the body for its energy and stressed it greatly, he should not ride his own horse for the time to come one of them would have to have him with them.

"Elrond mellon-iaur please wake up" he heard Glorfindel call.

Slowly Elrond opened his eyes and saw his two sons stand hovering over him with worried faces. Glorfindel was right behind them and he was readying some fire to make some tee and Miruvor.

"We better have a short rest here while Elrond is resting can you help me make a little camp while we rest Glorfindel?" he asked.

"No we need to be going medially" Elrond grasped.

"Please Elrond just two hours, you need the rest" he said.

"We need to get to Legolas NOW" he said and looked almost ready to spring up and run all the way if necessary.

"At least an hour and some Miruvor Elrond please your body needs it" he said as he got the fire going and started to prepare the drink.

"You don't understand we need to move fast and find Legolas and get them away from there" Elrond stubbornly said as he slowly raised.

"Gailarphen is right Ada please let us make a short rest so that you can recover" Elladan broke in.

Reluctantly he nodded and the other started to make theme self comfortable and he took care of Elrond. None of them noticed that a very large bear was watching theme not that far away from them but they were all more concerned with Elrond and Legolas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lathran and Amélith looked in chock at the scene before them, as the courtyard was full of people flying around. The high amount of elves looked as if they was ready theme selves for a big fight as they was in armours and readying there weapon and horses. Before any of them could see any more, a voice rose over the activity and demanded their attention.

"Lathran and Amélith thanks the Valar that you are here go see Captain Beranel he wish to see you medially" the voice said.

It was their brother in arm Ranthel, that was speaking and many turned their head to look at them.

"Is Aran Thranduil alright?" "What happen to Caun Legoas?" "Why aren't they returned yet?" Where are they?" "Has something horrible happen?" "Why did Aran Thranduil leave so suddenly?" Where have you all been?" Ranthel so fast that it sound if he did not draw breath.

They both slide down there horses before they answered, both the horses was soon lead away by one of the elves who was working in the stables.

"Aran Thranduil is alright" Amélith answered but did not say any more than that.

She doubted it would be a good idea to tell everyone here that Caun Legolas was dying from a spider bite and that their normal calm king seemed to be in chock over that. Lathran seemed to share the emotion as he just nodded and did not offer anything else. Even so, they could see and feel that everyone was following them with their eyes and they knew that something was wrong. The air was full of tension and the emotion that was dominating was one you could only fine when people was one their way to war.

They walked into the cages that was the residence of the king of Mirkwood and was let through the cages up to a room close to the throne room. It was big, with a lot nature motives and big desk made in dark wood. In a chair behind it was the captain sitting looking very frustrated as another elf on his right side kept talking.

"I know that but as long as Aran Thranduil …" she heard Captain Beranel saying before he stopped and turned his head towards them.

"Thank you Ranthel and Tharonne you can both leave now" Beranel said and waited to they both had left the room before he turned them.

His hair was dark brown and he had green eyes and he was light in the colour of the skin like any other elf but even though he was slim he was slightly more physical in his appearance than many other elves.

"Thanks the Valar I was worried sick, where is Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas and why haven't they returned?" Beranel asked them both with worries all over her face.

"They are a little to the south in an area where there are spiders. Caun Legolas is bidden and need the spider plant or he will die, Aran Thranduil is beside himself with worries and we are all very worried" Lathran answered fast.

"How did it come to this?" Beranel asked.

"Apparently some humans captured Caun Legolas and when one tried to help him escape the situation escalated and one dragged him further into the spider area where both he and the human is bidden" she hurried to explain.

"So what is the orders of Aran Thranduil now?" Beranel asked.

"He wishes for you to come with us and get over there" Lathran answered.

"Did he wish for anything else or did he give any other instructions" Baranel asked.

"No just you" he said.

"I see well then we better leave" he answered.

They all hurried out of the room and started to walk back to the courtyard as they started to tell in more details what had happened, however they kept their voices low. As they reached the courtyard all of the persons from privies was standing ready and alert and clearly waiting for orders.

"Thank you all for reacting so fast but I will only need a few, the rest of you will return to your normal duties it seems like Aran Thranduil is alright" he said.

He started to point out whom he wanted with him as he stopped and looked at a red haired Elleth. He excused himself and walked down to the young Elleth, who was sitting on her horse, and looked at her. She had long red hair and green eyes and she was light in the colour of the skin she looked exited and was carrying a bow at her bag and light armour she was closed in a green dress.

"Where do you think that you are going young lady?" he asked.

"Out to help the king Ada" Tuariel answered.

"Out of the question Tauriel you will stay here" he said.

"But Ada" Tauriel said.

"No but Tauriel you have barely reached majority I will not let you come along your mother would have my head and I agree with here in this" he said.

"Ada you can't mean that" Tauriel said.

"Oh yes I can now stay" he said fast and then left.

The group only waited for him and soon they were leaving with an angry Elleth shooting stares at them, all the way through the gate.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Radagast ran through the forest and noticed that the dark started to get heavier and fewer animals lived here, he could feel it.

"What way Sira" he called.

He heard a chip from his hat and ran to the right side in to areas he normally avoided. Too many spiders had come in there lately and they were spreading. After some time they came to a clearing and he could see elves on gourd that was strange what would the wood elves do in this area and what could be so important that they were standing guard.

"Not good, not good at all" he muttered beneath his breath.

He tried to remain out of sight so he could decide what to do next, he rarely had contact with them. They normally ignored him and he them even though they knew that if in need they would help one another, even so it was rare they meet. Before he could do anything else, they had spotted him and one came over to him with his bow ready.

"Aiwendel what has made you come to this forsaken place we did not expect you to come here" the elf said.

"Sira was worried she said there was a great disturbance in the song and she was so worried that she flew to me and asked me to come. I could ask you the same question" he answered.

"Sira?" the elf asked wondering and looked after another person.

He lifted his hat and Sira chipped happily to him.

"I should have known. We had an incident I need to ask Aran Thranduil if you can be allowed in and see what is going on if you wish for that?" the elf asked.

"Well since I am here I might take a look" he said.

The elf hurried away and in the meantime, he took the time to think over all that has happened. First Gandalf did not return and now the elven king was out in a dangerous part of the forest, no doubt about it dark clouds was gathering, and that did not bold well for anybody. The elf hurried back and gestured to him to follow him and he did so into the clearing, what he saw there made him stop and gasp. He had not expected to see a large number surround their prince while some of theme was working on helping him, he looked at the elven king who was kneeling at his son it was clear that he was worried. However, it was the humans that interested him the most he could sense evil in one of them but another of the them was very interesting. The human had a power in him, but he did not seem to be aware of this, he would have to look at this later.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Galadriel walked around her home packing up a few things with Celeborn following after her begging her to reconsider.

"Meleth please don't do this, you don't know if it even has come to happen, or if it will come to happen" Celeborn begged.

"I love you meleth but I have to go if Mithrandir and Legolas is injured I will have to save theme" she answered him.

"Please stay here meleth you don't even know where Caun Legolas is or Mithrandir for that matter" Celeborn answered her.

"It is not hard to guess where Legolas is" she answered determent.

"No but if he is not in the palace then how will you find him or Mithrandir" Celeborn argued.

"Saes meleth stop, I know that you are worried for me but I have to go. I can't stay here when I know that something is going to happen to Legolas and Mithrandir" she said.

She watched Celeborn reluctantly nod and started to help her, she knew that he was not happy about this but that she would not accept to stay here. Truth be told she was not happy about leaving either but when the Valars decided to show you things like this it was best not to ignore them.

"Meleth I know there is little chance to talking you out of this but will you at least speak with Elrond before you go. While you do that I will talk to Haldir about giving you an escort and then we will have Miruvor ready when you have talked about this with Elrond" Celeborn said.

"I will talk to him but meleth I will be going alone, right now they don't just need lady Galadiel, they need the lady of light with her ring" she said.

She walked away to find a place she could lay down as she knew that contacting Elrond would make her fall. As a bearer of one of the rings of power she could speak to other ring bearers but it made her fall down if she tried standing at the same time she had discovered that a long time ago. While she walked away she delivery did not look back as she knew that her husband face would be full of worries and that she could not leave him if she looked back and saw all these things in his face. She hated to do this to him but she had a feeling that this was the work of the white council, and he was not a member, maybe she should contact Sauroman even though she did not entirely trust him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long time since I last updatet but the phcysical world is putting a heavy work load on me right now but I can't abandon my story. There a fewer persons in this chapter but some of them is telling for a longer period than normally as always please review.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Hennad = Thanks.

Hir = lord

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Saes = Please

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Legolas slowly opened his eyes, her felt a bit better but his body was still exhausted, he doubted it would last for long but for now it was better.

"Ada?" he called.

"Yes ion-nin?" Thranduil answered as his face came into view.

"Could I get something to eat I am a bit hungry" he said.

That brought a small smile to his father's face and he left his view which gave him a chance to look around. He saw the men who had captured him sitting not that fare from him but what made him shock his head was that beside one of them was the Maia Radagast. In all his years he had rarely meet him as he mainly kept to himself, his thoughts were interrupted as a bowl came into view. "Caun Legolas we will sit you up so that you can eat and then we will see how you fare" said the healer Linari.

"How can I be better?" he asked confused.

He had seen people hid by this poison before and those people newer got better they only deteriorated in varies speed.

"It is Radagast who we owe our thanks to as he provided us with a plant who has helped stabilise you" Linari answered.

He frowned when he heard that as that meant it was not saved only helped at a temporary basis. He took the spoon and started to eat even though his arm shacked a bit from time to time, the stew was nice. After he was finished he started to feeling a bit sleepy that is until his stomach started to hurt and he gasped. His eyes suddenly felt heavy and he started to tilt to the left. The last thing he heard before his consciences left him was someone who screamed his name and then all was black.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caldir looked disgusted as everyone as everyone fussed over the elf, he could not understand why people did so. Even more so he had not been aware of this was a circus gathering or so it looked as people keep coming. First it had been the bunch of a group of elves and now they where being visited by an old loony what more could go wrong? He turned his head when someone screamed for the elf and could not fell anything other than satisfactory when he saw the blond elf tilt to the left and then collapsed and felt to the ground. Of course all the attention immediately was focused on him and he did not think anyone would hear when he muttered something under his breath but he was wrong. The father to the elf he had almost killed had heard and he raised and walked over to him, he looked like a thunder cloud and he headed directly towards him. He could not help but gulp as the elf grabbed his blouse and lifted him so his legs left the ground.

"I warned you about insulting my son" he sneered and looked very angry.

Then before his eyes his face started to change and … burned away to show a horrible sight to him. For the first time in many years he was scared for he had never looked at something so horrifying in a long time. The face before him was hard and filled with scars that covered most of the elf's right side of the face. The scars, if you could call them that for it more looked like craters around flesh that had never healed but it was his eyes that frightened him more than anything. The blue eyes that meet him were old and filled with sorrow and a burning anger and he shivered over this now that he was forced to look into it.

"King Thranduil he just collapsed and the stew was to much for his stomach nothing more it seems the herb is not working long on elves" he heard the old loony say.

That made the elf relax and his face became normal and just let him go so he slammed to the ground he cried out in pain before he too was overtaken by darkness.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion followed Anari as he slowly progressed further into the forest but it was with deep fears. He may not be a healer but he had treated people enough to see that the elf was in pain and very pale, but at the same time he was amazed over how fast he was recovering. He was walking around less than 24 hours after he was very close to die, it was amazing to say the least. His grandmother had newer told him anything about this but it became more and more clear why she respected the elves so much. He could not prevent himself from to think about how the rest of his friends was doing, the elven king did not look happy when they had left him, he felt a responsibility for them after all. Suddenly Anari gasped and shivered and he rushed forward and just barely reached him as the elf collapsed.

"Easy Anari you have to stop you can't continue this way you have to rest" he said softly and put Anari down on the ground.

"No we have to continue" Anari whispered.

"I say that we stop for today and since you are not in a state to walk it will be me who wins the argument" he said.

Anari sent him a glare and he gulped but could see he was not to win this argument so Anari allowed himself to be lowered to the ground and closed his eyes. This time it was his turn to stand watch all night for the elf but something worried him the forest was silent and the air seemed to be filled tensely it almost seemed as if the forest itself was waiting for something but what.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Glorfindel looked at his lord and friend and shacked his head as he for the third time tried to rise and start walking for the third time in the first of the two hours they would rest. Truly the vision must had been bad for him to keep trying to defying both his sons and Gailarphen. Despite the seriousness of the situation he could not help but smile, Elrond had many times and often asked him where he sons got their stubbornness from. It was clear to him that if Elrond wanted the answer to that question all he had was to look at his reflection in the mirror.

"Where do you think you are going this time Elrond?" sounded Gailarphen's voice and drew him back to the others.

"Please Gailarphen I need to answer a call from nature" he said in a low voice and lowered his eyes as his face became reed.

Gailarphen nodded to show that he understood and they allowed him some privacy behind some bushes and he took advantage of that and walked over to the senior healer.

"How is he?" he asked Gailarphen in a very low voice.

"Very exhausted the visions has taken a lot out of him even with the Miruvor I don't think he should be riding alone when we continue" Gailarphen answered him.

Glorfindel looked as Elrond shakenly walked back to his seat and received a glass of sweetened tee. He also looked at Elrohir (who was pale) and Elladan they both looked worried at their Ada while he walked back to his seat. He frowned and worried for theme once again as he came to think how different they were before Celebrían's departure. He wished he had tried to stop them more than he had when they left on their orc hunts it had come as a second blow after she left that they would leave to. Then Arwen had left to find peace at her grandparents' home and left her Ada all alone they were barely gone before Elrond almost faded from grief. He had hold up a strong face in front of the family but that had disappeared with his family and wife. As the hours grew old they prepared to leave even though it was much against Gailarphen will he could see that.

"Elrond you can ride with me" he said.

"No I can manage hennad Glorfindel for your offer" Elrond answered.

"Elrond forget your stubbornness for one moment and come riding with me we both know that you are not as well as you want us to believe" he said just as Elrond often had said to his sons.

Elrond send a glare his way but that only made him shake his head in amusement over his friend he was just as bad his sons. Elrond tried to mount his horse but she walked to the left so that his right leg was caught half way over the horse so he had to jump after her with only one leg on the ground none of them could hold back there laughter.

"Elrond will you listen to me now? Cinael seems to have chosen for you" he said.

Elrond finally mange to undo his legs and turned to send him another glare only to almost fall flat when Cinael pushed him towards Glorfindel which made them laugh even more.

"This is not funny but since we don't have time to this then Glorfindel it would seem I am riding with you" Elrond said.

"I am glad that she at least can make you see sense" he said as he helped Elrond up. They started to ride and for some time they just made progress towards Mirkwood as the hours got by they came closer to their goal everything seemed to go well. He prayed to the Valars that they would find Legolas without any problems and that he was well, when it happened. Elrond stiffened and then fell to the ground before he could catch him there he laid motionless when Elladan and Elrohir called him with panic in their voices.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gandalf was looking around to find the sound but he could not see who had made it so instead he focused on how to get out. The bars would too thick to try to bounce through, the key was not likely to be nearby and his sword had been take from him. It was evident that is was quite a bunch of problems he had gotten himself into this time as the only way left for him to escape would be magic. That however would be a path filled with problems as he was not the best state of health (the orcs had seen to that) and the risk of being detected was close to hundred percent as he was within the heart of Dol Guldur with an evil present always nearby. Non the less he had to do so to stay here was not an option, not with the necromancer being here as well. He put his hand on the lock and concentrated on reaching the power within and then mumbled a few words and then the door swung open and he walked free once again. He hurried down a random corridor while trying not to shiver when he saw the skeletons of those who hasn't good out he just hoped he wouldn't end like them at this foul place. The air was heavy and the halls echoed with his step as he tried to find a way out, he stopped to catch his breath when he heard the noise again. He looked around ready to fight any orc even though it did not sound like an orc and then he saw him in one of the cages. Off all the people he could have meet he had not expected to find a dwarf here and certainly not one in this state. He was filled with scars and wounds and seemed to have difficulties in opening his eyes probably as they were greatly swollen.

"Who are you?" the dwarf asked with a crocked voice.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hélas and Ilara was had been riding for hours as they only made the absolute necessary stops to rest their horses. There was only one time where they had stopped even though they had been resting just a few hours earlier. It had been just before they left the path of Mirkwood they had stopped to look at the statue of the elven queen. They looked at the statue that they both knew was built on orders from Thranduil as a gift for his wife. Once id had been the pride of the entrance to the forest now it was covered in branches and leafs it was a sad sight to behold but non the less they both felt it was worth to have a few minutes to look at. Even though it was illogical neither of them could shake off a feeling that she had a part to play in all this she had always been very close to the king. They both saw much of the same gentle spirit in the pairs only child Legolas and they would do anything they could to help him. They had dwelled there a few minutes but they soon left the area behind and started to ride in the open, it was rare for them to be out of their beloved forest. It made them a bit nervous to be out of their home so they were very alert.

"The path you talked about where is that and how do we find it?" Ilara asked.

"It is a small path who is easy to miss if you don't know it but don't worry I will guide us there but keep your eyes open. Even though it is the safest way to pass the mountains it is not safe few places our these day such as our home" Hélas answered sadly.

Ilara nodded sadden by the thought of how the ever growing darkness now was creeping into their home. That was one of the reason they all loved their prince and king so much, sometimes it felt as if they were the only one standing between all of them and the ever growing shadow. It must be hard for Aran Thranduil to see his only son going out on patrols knowing that he might not return. As they rode Hélas suddenly pointed out a little almost hidden path and they turned away from the main rode and rode in mainly silent a little away from the main rode until it took a sharp turn to the left and they followed it. Suddenly the frowned as they heard something or someone and they both stopped and listened, they could not hear who or what it was that was making the noise but one thing was evident – they were not alone.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Linari checked Legolas one more time but it seemed that apart for an unhappy stomach he was stable for the moment. Even so it would not last and she started to prepare the herbs she knew she would need later but it was a little hard to concentrate as she was being watch. The Maia was looking over her should and sometimes comment on the herbs other times just watched, she was impressed with his knowledge when she was finished she walked over to Aran Thranduil.

"Aran Thranduil I think we should dig a pit and warm some water to put in it as it will help us get Caun Legolas temperature down when it starts rising" she said.

He didn't seem to be present but asked two of the guards to do so before he turned his attention back to his son. She was about to look at the human when Caun Legolas suddenly jerked and started to throw up his food.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to 2016 I hope you all had a good New Year not matter where and how you celebrated it, sorry that it has taken me this long but the pressure of work is high. I hope you enjoy it and as always please review.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Saes = Please

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Galadriel open her eyes and started to stand from her bed where she and Celeborn normally slept together. Before she could do so a gentle hand came into view and pussed her back to the bed and she saw Celeborn giving her a glass of Miruvor.

"Easy meleth give yourself time" Celeborn said.

She took the goblet and drank and sat for a little while knowing that Celeborn would not let her up before she had rested a bit. As soon as she believed she could she get away with it she risen from the bed and started to walk down the tree to get her horse. A surprise waited for her there as Celeborn was about to mount his own horse and a group of guards were preparing as well.

"Meleth what are you doing? I said I was going alone" she said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Yes but I will not let you leave for Mirkwood alone so I am coming with you and the guards is coming with me" Celeborn answered patiently.

"Out of the question Celeborn someone need to stay here and look after Arwen and Lothlorien" she said irritated.

"Arwen can look after Lothlorien she is the princess after all and our foster children can look after her" Celeborn answered patiently, she could sense some amusement in his eyes.

"Celeborn Silvertree you will stay behind and that is that" she said with a stern voice.

"Only if you take these guards with you" Celeborn said to her still patiently.

"No" she answered.

"Then I and the guards and I will go with you" Celeborn answered and had clearly difficulties hiding his smile.

"No you will stay behind" she said stubbornly.

"Only if you take the guards, meleth saes do that for me or I won't be able to relax at all while you are away" he said in low and worried voice.

In that second a new voice was talking from the top of the tree.

"DaerNana are you going away?" Arwen asked.

"They looked up at their youngest grand child who they loved very much she sighted with frustration, just what she needed more ammunition for Celeborn.

"Yes penneth but I will be back soon nothing to worry about" she said.

She send a glare to Celeborn as she had a feeling about that this was not a chance meeting he looked at her with a very natural face.

"DaerNana where are you going and why do you have to go?" Arwen asked worried as she walked down the stair towards theme.

"Just a little trip to Mirkwood penneth nothing to worry about and your DaerAda stays behind and look after you and you have your foster brothers here to keep you company" she said and smiled fondly.

She sent a smile to Celeborn as it was his turn to look irritated as he as well could not bring himself to say that he would be going with her.

"Is the guards going with you" Arwen asked worried.

"Yes Penneth they are as well as Haldir" she answered and knew she was beaten in this argument.

She noticed the relieved smile on Celeborn's face even though he hid it when he noticed she had seen it. She was happy that most of their foster children stayed behind. She loved the three brother Haldir, Orophir and Rumil as much as Arwen did. The three brothers had been adopted by them when their father had fallen during the last alliance and their mother had faded from greif. Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir looked at the three brother as their own brothers and often played with them when they visited Lothlorien.

"Yes so you can be quite sure I am safe" she reassured Arwen once again.

Arwen nodded and watched as she mounted and made ready to go, her husband and granddaughter worried gaze followed her all the way out of the gate.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond was only slightly aware of the fact that fell and landed hard on the ground nor did he hear his sons worried calls.

 _"Hervenn uin sell-nin Elrond"_ came Galadriels voice.

 _"Naneth uin Hervess-nin Galadriel, what do I owe the honour?"_ he asked.

 _"I had some disturbing visions and I wanted to talk to … wait a minute where are you I can sense you are not in Imladris"_ Galadriel said.

He could sense that she was nervous and curries to where he was.

 _"Indeed we are not I have been having visions as well I was so worried that we left Imladris"_ he answered.

 _"What did you see?"_ Galadriel asked and her worries was evident in her voice even more than before.

 _"I had two visions first I saw Legolas on the ground with Thranduil hovering over him yelling for someone to save Legolas. There was a dead spider and four captured humans in the clearing. Second vision was very much the same but then orcs came and killed all of them. Galadriel do you know what this means?"_ he asked and this time it was his turn to have worries in his voice.

 _"I am not sure I have seen glimpses close to what you saw but I also saw Mithrandir he was covered with wounds and an evil laughter was filling the air"_ Galadriel said worried, he could feel she shivered at the memorry.

 _"This is not good we have to find Legolas and Thranduil and help them as well as Mithrandir but this all leads to a very important question – where are they?"_ he asked even more worried that he was before.

 _"They are not at the palace?"_ Galadriel asked curios.

 _"That is the only place I know with certainty that they are not"_ he answered.

 _"We must solve this riddle and fast otherwise I fear we will lose our friends and allies and then the former Greenwod the Great will be lost to us"_ Galadriel said with a deep sadness in her voice.

 _"I agree and we are on our way"_ he said.

 _"So am I"_ Galadriel responded.

Elrond could feel Galadriel's amusement when his surprise reached her his mother in law could sometimes still surprise him even after 3000 years with his in laws.

 _"Who is with you Elrond I certainly don't hope you went off on your own?"_ Galadriel said.

 _"Gailarphen, Glorfindel and Elladan and Elrohir"_ he answered and could not stop his happiness or worries flowing into their connection.

 _"Your sons are with you? I would have thought they had left by now for another orc hunt"_ Galadriel answered surprised.

 _"They almost left when I had my vision and they insisted that if Legolas was in danger they would help. Even though I wish that they would have stayed behind for a little longer, Elrohir is still affected by his wounds because he won't rest"_ he answered and could feel his worries grow.

 _"Please look after him for me"_ Galadriel said equally worried.

 _"I will but please make sure that my daughter is looked after"_ he answered softly.

 _"I will Elrond I will. It is time for you to return to the others they must be worried about you"_ Galadriel said.

 _"I will take care"_ he answered.

 _"Good keep in contact but Elrond understand this. I sense something big is coming there are forces at work here that we do not yet understand. I fear that the growing darkness has something to do with the coming event we must be careful or the darkness will take as all"_ Galadriel said.

He could not stop from shiver over her last words and wonder if he had made a mistake by allowing his sons to accompany him. That was his last thought as the contact stopped and he started to "wake up".

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Linari was putting Caun Legolas on the side so that he would not drown himself in the food he was hurling up before she turned to Aran Thranduil.

"He will be fine Aran-nin as I said it is just that rabbit stew was not a good idea for one who had not eaten for some time and have poison in his blood" she said.

Aran Thranduil nodded but his worries did not leave his eyes and she started to worry for him once more. She understood suddenly that right now it was not the mighty king of Mirkwood who was standing in front of her but a worried Ada who feared for the life of his only child. She did not understand why it had not hit her earlier but it was very possible that this somehow reminded him of the time he had lost his wife.

"Aran-nin why don't you lie down and rest a bit you look exhausted" she said in low voice.

"I don't need rest I need to care for Legolas and make sure the areas are as safe as possible" Aran Thranduil said.

"I understand that Aran-nin but please also rest a bit I am worried about you. I fear that you might be in some kind of chock to see Caun Legolas this way saes listen to me in this Aran-nin" she said worried.

Aran Thranduil just shacked his head and moved his attention back to Legolas and she knew there would be no more talking about it for now. The king was a difficult patient to treat partly because of stubbornness and partly because of his status. She returned to Caun Legolas who had settled so she turned him back and noticed the head who was rising from Caun Legolas. His temperature was rising at an alarming rate.

"Aran-nin can you arrange for a pit to be made just big enough to hold Caun Legolas and fill it with tepid water in, we need to wash him down" she said.

Aran Thranduil nodded and called for some of his men and soon they were starting to dick the pit another was preparing the water.

"Aran-nin he should have as little cloth on as possible when we lower him down so only leave the most necessary" she said.

She turned her back to the king and prince to offer them a little privacy. She looked at the pit who was now being filled with water and she tested it just as Aran Thranduil told her he was done. She turned back and waited until she got help from two guards and she carried Legolas over and started to wash him down. As the time went over the temperature would not go down she had to prepare some fever herb, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Oh please return soon Anari we need the spider plant" she whispered and hoped that the Valars would hear her prayer.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anari set up quit suddenly and regretted it almost immediately as the ground suddenly started to spin and a horrible headache sat in. A feeling of urgency was starting to kick in and he would have jumped up and started to run through the forest while franticly searching for the plant. However, a hand came into view and pushed him back down.

"You are not well Anari, please lay back and rest" Dion said to him.

"No saes we must continue I know there is a place not that far from here where we might be able to find the spider plant, we must hurry" he said.

"If there is a spider plant there none of us will stand a chance and we will both die before we even get near the plant" Dion argued.

"Only one of us needs to live as long as Caun Legolas gets the plant" he answered.

He looked up and saw the shock on the humans face a knew that he had shocked Dion greatly. How could the human ever have a chance to understand this he wasn't there for over 2500 years ago when their queen had died. The prince and the king are the woodland realm without them they would parish and fall to the shadow. He was willing to give his life for the prince especially after the king and he had …. Well he would not see that repeated so if that stubborn human would help him up then they could start do something useful. He tried to make it to upright position just to find that he was stopped once more by Dion.

"You will stay there into you are better I will not let you kill yourself for now reason" Dion said.

Normally he would have argued over this and protested but his bodies protest made it impossible. He could feel the pain and he could barely stand without being dizzy perhaps he should lay down and give in to the need for rest. At the same time, it was hard as he had a desperate and nagging feeling that the spider plant was desperately needed. In the end his body's need won and he closed his eyes and drifted into darkness.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Through the forest moved a horde of wargers and orcs they was marching to a fight to do their masters bitting. Killing the elven prince and king and once and for all put an end to the elven realm of Mirkwood. The forest trembled under their march and loud voices could be heard as the marched towards their goal.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion looked chocked at Anari when he heard what he was saying, would he really be willing to sacrifice his own life for the prince? Or was it he there was referred to? He hoped not. But if it was himself Anari talked about what could inspire such loyalty? He wished he knew what was happening and why it had obsessed Anari so much. He turned and saw that Anari had passed out and he hoped that he would soon be better it frightened him to see the elf this week and pale.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In Dol Guldur a loud cry of anger could be heard and everyone in the old ruins who heard it shivered.

"Come to me Sharag" the ice cold voice called.

An orc came running up the stairs and stoped to look at the black darkness floating around the empty walls.

"I feel that one of our guest is not where he should be find him and bring him to me. I have questions to ask him. Sharag if he elude your grasp you wont live to see my final victory and taking of the forest" the cold voice said.

More than anything that made the orc running and soon their footsteps could be heard through the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

This time it did not take as long as the last time but I had a week of vakation that helped much, so don't expect this will be the new level of speed, all though I wish it could be. This chapter is different, as there don't happen so much on the action level, but I have tried to develop some of the charactors a bit more. As allways reviews are precies.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Saes = Please

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Elrond slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the night skies where he could see the stars they rested near a few trees. He tried to sit back up but was pushed down. He did not really protest he felt completely drained. Suddenly a cup occurred in front. He was gently supported so that his head was a little over the ground and opened his mouth and was started to be given some Miruvor.

"Don't try to sit up mellon-iaur you are too exhausted you need some sleep" Glorfindel's voice could be heard.

That did not sit well with him and at the same time he was overwhelmed by a feeling of urgency.

"No Legolas we have to go to Legolas" he said desperately.

"Yes but you also need to rest this is your third vision in a very short time" Gailarphen said to.

"It wasn't a vision it was Galadriel who contacted me" he answered.

"Is DaerNana alright" asked Elrohir worried.

"She is fine she just wanted to talk about a vision she had, she sent you her loves" he told them all even though the last was mostly meant for Elladan and Elrohir.

For some reason he did not feel it was wise to tell them that Galadriel herself was coming, he would at least wait in telling for now.

"Enough of this Elrond drink your Miruvor and then rest" said Glorfindel.

"No we need to continue" he said.

"Elrond you need to rest if it is that bad then Legolas will need you in the best of health not dead on your feats" Gailarphen said.

"I know but we must go on" he said.

"Listen Elrond if you really feel it cannot wait then take the Miruvor and sweetened tee, then you will sleep while you will be riding with me" Glorfindel said.

This answer did not set well with him but he had to admit it was hard to just sit up so let alone ride would probably be out of his ability.

"If that what it takes then be it" he said as he started to drink the Miruvor.

He missed the worried look that the group send me, they all knew how stubborn he could be. The rest of the group saw to the camp and started to prepare to leave while he rested. Soon after he had finished his drinks and to his big humiliation was lifted and sat on Glorfindel's horse. As they made themselves ready none of them knew that they were watched closely.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hélas and Ilara swiftly left their horses and started to crawl towards the main road where the sound was and as they came closer they could hear voices. They were grateful that they were so trained in moving swiftly and silent and their non-sound code was a great help.

 _"I will take the left side and if there is a tree I will climb into it"_ Ilara signalled to Hélas.

 _"Fine I will take the right side. Neither of us should be any further away from each other than we can see one another"_ he signalled back.

The voices became more clear and they both slowly crawled their separate ways and was lucky enough to fond trees to crawl into. As wood elves they both felt more at home among the trees and the trees was more than happy to shield them. They looked at each other and slowly drew forward their bows and put an arrow on it before they crawled the last few meters through the trees branches. They moved the branches aside and looked at the scenery before them, what they saw made them stop and pause in surprise.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Beranel and the rest of the group followed Lathran and Amélith who lead the group into the more dangerous part of the forest. He shivered when he found out they were in an area where spiders had been spotted. He prayed that Caun Legolas and Aran Thranduil, was safe as well as his men and beloved wife. He always worried if something should happen to her or any other in the groups he was sending out the dangers only seam to grow every day. He tried to stop those thoughts, they would not help matters and he had been focused right now.

After some time, a voice suddenly called them to a halt and he saw that a group a guard was patrolling around the little clearing they clearly was heading for. Once the guards discovered it was their captain they immediate allowed them access but he felt proud that they had not just led them walk right in.

That pride vanished like mist for the morning sun when he entered the clearing and shocked saw what was in front of him. The healer Linari was along with three of the men trying to wash Legolas down in a whole in the ground filled with water. Thranduil was standing right behind with worries shining in his eyes, not even looking up when they entered the clearing. Three captured men was sitting in their as well and the old wizard Radagast was there as well which surprised him very much. Radagast normally did not seek contact with them and they left him in peace as he did not pose a threat to them or the forest. Beranel swung down from his horse and walked over to Aran Thranduil even though he would prefer to talk to his wife first but he had a duty.

"Aran Thranduil you asked me to come and here I am" he said and bowed deeply to his king.

That finally made Aran Thranduil look up and nodded when he noticed that the requested person had come.

"Yes thank you for coming so quickly captain Beranel I need you to take over this group and lead them for a time. We need someone to go out and hunt for food and also gather herbs as we have started to get low. The patrols need to be set in schedule to guard and I would like to have the area secured within 200 meters of this clearing so that Linari can work unhindered. Can you take care of all these things mellon-nin? Normally I would make sure of all these things myself but I need to be able to focus on Legolas right now" Aran Thranduil said.

"Of course Aran-nin I will do so it greaves me to see that the prince is injured, just leave it all with me. However, I would appreciate if you would give me a moment with my wife first" he asked his king.

"Of course mellon-nin I know how much you love each other, but when you have done all this I need to talk to you about a decision I made" Aran Thranduil said and smiled to him.

"It was rare that Aran Trhanduil called him friend in public but it was said in a low voice and everyone else seemed to focus on other things. He bowed to his king and walked over to his wife who was talking to one of her men. As soon as she was done she turned to him and they held each other in their arms. He did notice the sad expression that shortly crossed Aran Thranduils face and he realised that he probably still missed his wife terrible. It was nothing short of a miracle that Aran Thranduil had not faded from his grief and it was probably only due to the fact that he had Legolas he had survived, he wondered how he could survive if his wife died.

"Meleth is Tauriel safe?" Tulari asked.

"She is all though I had to order her stay behind and she was not happy about it. She reminds me of someone I know" he answered and send her a grin.

"Oh but that must be her Ada for I am fare more sensitive" she grinned back even though her eyes were twinkling.

"Let us talk more later right now there is tasks who need to be done" he said and she nodded.

He smiled to her and gave her a gentle kiss before he turned to the task that his king and friend has asked him to perform.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anari opened his eyes and could only sight with relief – his elven healing had done much while sleeping. He did not feel groggy any longer and the pain has lesson a lot since last night all though he was not completely healed but there was no time for this now. He started to sit only to have Dion standing in his way.

"What are you doing you need rest to recover" Dion asked.

"I am fine and we have a task to do remember? We need to get that plant and the sooner the better" he answered.

"I just don't want you to die of exhaustion after all you have been poisoned" Dion answered.

"Dion I can remember I did not tell your grandmother that elves are not just immortal but also graced with fast healing and that is good for we need to move on now" he said.

"It seems I have a lot to learn about elves but here let me help you up, even if you heal faster than humans then you do still look a bit pale to me" Dion answered and offered a hand to him.

He took it and smiled to him and for a short moment he could see Dion's grandmother in him. The young human girl who had been lost and scared when he found her, he had sensed the same gentle spirit as her grandson clearly had inhered the same thing. However, he also had the air of one who commanded authority, while he was looking at him he had stopped walking.

"Anari are you alright why have you stopped walking is something wrong?" came it worried from Dion.

"No mellon-nin I am fine I just realised something that is all" he said.

"Okay mel what was you saying?" Dion asked.

"Mellon-nin it means my friend" he said.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion looked in shook at Anari surprised that he now was regarded as a friend of Anari and he was a little scared of the change of mood that the elf suddenly had. Could there be something wrong with the elf further beside the poison? It worried him a bit but for now he better gets going as Anari clearly was in a hurry.

"Uhm thank you I supposed but let us start looking for the spider plant" he said.

"Indeed let us my felling of urgency is growing stronger and the threes is not happy about us being here. I can practical hear them calling us ill things and don't wont us to stay here as we are not welcome, these threes have fallen to the darkness I fear, so let us move on" Anari answered sadly.

That made him stop to an hold and look at Anari in wonder once again.

"The threes are talking; nay wait you can hear what the trees say?" he asked surprised.

"Yes I can hear them now follow me we have to get out of here my instincts tells me it is not safe to be here" Anari answered and looked around worried.

He nodded and walked along with Anari as he tried to consume all the information's that he had been given. His grandmother had always told him that elves was strange but until he had meet them that he had understood the full meaning of that. As the left the place he looked back and could for a short moment understood the meaning. The threes did seem to be very threatening and anger seemed to be levelled at them but he could not hear the threes but could the elves really hear theme? As they progressed the air became even heavier than it had been before. It seems like that something lingered over the place who made the air heavy and the place held an feeling of evil that made him shiver.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gandalf looked at the dwarf and was unsure of how to proceed as his instinct told him to run and jet another feeling told him that he had to talk to this dwarf. Who the dwarf once had been he did not know the many scars and wounds (both fresh and badly healed old one) made it difficult to tell. His close was ragged and he seemed old and vary weak as he tried to focus on him once again.

"Who are you?" the dwarf asked once again.

"Here let me help you" he answered.

Even though it was full of risk he had to open the door and with a small use of magic he opened to the cell and walked in. He wished he had his sword and staff so that he could do more but for now he would have to do with what he had. He could also fell that the he became more and more tired not only from using magic but also the wounds and almost have nothing to eat. He shacked these thoughts out of his head as he had to focus, danger was not far behind after all.

"Who are you" he asked quietly.

"Ooh ho ooh. I know that but he does not know that I .. ha, ha but I know who they are" he asked and sounded amused.

Gandalf was surprised over the strange set of response but there was not time to ask any question this times. He looked the dwarf who was shackled to the wall from his wrist and new he had to use even more magic to free him. He did so and drained a little more of his energy reserves and he knew he would soon have to rest. Suddenly the dwarf looked at him as if he understood that he was there to help.

"Who are you?" he asked with a suddenly clear voice.

"An interesting question but let us discuss that another place than here" he said and dragged the dwarf along with him. As they left the cell he could hear footsteps nearby.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to the story SpiritFighter208, it was you review that made me sit down and finish this chapter, so thank you. During to your questions I will not tell much but I promise that I will make my version of what happened to Legolas mother as it was a part of my plan from early on. For the rest of the clif hangers you will all have to wait and read. As allways reviews are precies.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Híril = Lady

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Saes = Please

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Galadriel was riding through her forest and enjoying the beauty even though she would soon leave that and the safety they meant behind. She felt an urgent need and she was greatly tempted to ask the guards to leave her so that she could travel faster. She dismissed the thought knowing that both her husband and grandchild would follow her if she tried that. It was not that she was ungrateful for their concern but speed was needed here and the higher a number of guards she had to take with her the lower the level of speed. Even the seven she had with her would slow herself down a lot but at least there was not that long to Mirkwood. Even so there was still the problem with where in Mirkwood Legolas and Thranduil was, she hopped that Elrond would contact her with information when he found out. Then again she was worried over how weak he had been when she had contacted him, how would he help the prince when he was so exhausted?

"Should we stop to rest for a short while hiríl or continue?" One of the Galadrim asked her.

"No we not to move fast so we will only stop a few times and only long enough to rest the horses" she answered.

They all nodded and they continued in silence for a time until Haldir maneuverer his horse close enough to talk to her. He leaned towards her and whispered in a so low a voice that the rest of the group did not hear.

"Nana we will soon leave the safety of Lothlorien and Mirkwood is getting more dangerous" how do we find Legolas and Thranduil without running into a colony of spiders?" he asked worried.

When she heard him she could not stop a gentle smile he was always trying to protect her it was sweet and she knew he did it out of fear of losing her to.

"I would not worry too much we will travel of the routes that the messengers between our realms and Thranduils realm use" she answered and smiled to him.

He nodded and not long after they came to the end of the three border of Lothlorien and they left their beloved home behind. Shortly after that a horrible feeling starting to emerge inside Galadriel, something very bad was on the way, something that would hit people she cared about. However, she could not tell who the threat was levelled at.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Legolas felt horrible his body has started to hurt horrible and his stomach was very uncomfortable. He was freezing or it felt so as he knew it truly came from the fact that his body temperature who was rising. Even so it worried him as elves where more resilient to the elements than humans. When he looked at his father he saw such worries that he had not seen for some time. He loved his father and he knew that love was responded but he had never seen him so worried as now and it frightened him a bit. Then the darkness overtook him and the next thing he registered was that he was in a pool of water where he was washed down.

 _"I knew you could not trust them I am going to bide them until they let go of you"_ the connection suddenly jumped into his mind.

It was the squirrel that had "thought" to him and she was angry he could tell.

 _"What were they thinking putting water on you hmf good that is not my fur"_ she thought.

 _"No please they … "_ he thought but never succeeded to explain and the next thing he heard was a small scream of pain as the squirrel did exactly as she had said she would and bid one of guards who was helping Thranduil of washing him down. The guard could not keep on to him and dropped him and his left side on the edge of the bottom and he felt a pain there and his stomach send another shut of pain through his body. The last thing he heard was a cry of pain before the fever and pain made the darkness take over.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Linari turned around as soon as she heard the first cry of pain and just as she did the next cry of pain came. Everything seemed to explode in chaos in matters of second as Aran Thranduil and the guard tried to get to Legolas while the animals lead by the squirrel tried to prevent it. She was torn between trying to help and make the medicine for the Caun. She looked at Aran Thranduil who now had pure panic on his face. However, before she could determent the next step of action Radagast stepped in and started to talk to the animals and to her surprise it seemed to work. She turned her back to them and started to prepare the herbs once more and therefore did not see when Thranduil practically collapse with relief when they got to Legolas. The worries were all over his face as he gently took up his son and cradle him. However, even though she did not see it there was other who looked after their king and prince and they greatly feared what would happen should Legolas die. She prepared the herbs as fast as she could but suddenly someone dropped right down to her.

"Healer Linari can I talk to you when you have a break in treating the Caun" asked captain Beranel to her.

"Of course" she answered quit surprised.

She administrered the pain and fever herbs to Legolas and waited until they took affect and Caun Legolas slowly relaxed and started to sleep once more. She was very worried over the amount of pain and the fast detrition of health that their prince was suffering, she feared he would not last much lunger. Perhaps two maybe three days at best but not more than that so where was Dion and Anari? She just hoped that nothing horrible had happened to them. All these thoughts was going through her head as she walked over to Beranel who was standing a bit away from the rest of the groups.

"What is it captain?" she asked when she reached him in a low voice.

"I need you to talk to you, you need to now that Aran Thranduil is not well right now. I have known him for more than three millennia and I have only ever once seen him like this. You are too young to have been around when he lost his wife although you probably have heard the tale." Beranel said.

Linari nodded she had been told the tale of her father, everyone in Mirkwood had heard the sad tale of the loss of queen Tania or some of it. The only one who could tell precisely what had happened during the time was Aran Thranduil but it was no secret that the queen had died a horrible dead and left a grieving husband and a baby behind. Captain Beranel was right this would probably bring back old memories. This did not look well for neither Aran Thranduil nor Caun Legolas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anari focused on the task at hand even though he could sense it had made Dion confused that he had called him friend. Normally he would not declare himself a friend of human but he felt that Dion had earned it. He had done everything to help even saved him when he had ordered him get the antidote to Caun Legolas. He could still fell some of the effect of the poison but it was not as bad as it had been and mostly it did not affected him. As they walked the air started to get heavy once more and he knew that it meant that spiders were near anger lingered in the trees and some even hissed at them. He readied his weapon and prepared to risk his life once more he just hoped that it would not end fatal. In that second he noticed six pairs of red eyes so it began.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion didn't felt ready when he saw Anari ready his bow but took out his own sword and looked around. Judged by Anari's tight hold there had to be spiders nearby but he could not see anything so he walked along with him. Suddenly he felt something sticky on his right sight and he turned and saw that his leg and part of his arm was stuck in spider web. He tried to pull himself away but even though he tried his best he was not strong enough to do so.

"Anari help" he called.

Anari turned around and that had been what the spiders had been waiting for. They started to quickly crawl down from the trees, that sent Anari into action and sprinted with a surprise speed over to him and started to cut him free starting with his arm.

"Anari behind you" he called as he saw the first spider come very close to Anari and that made the elf spin around and shout it.

Anari was soon engaged in a hectic fight with a new spider but somehow he had managed to see the new threat.

"Dion look up" Anari called as he tried to stick the spider through the eye.

He looked up and it almost made his heart stop for in the tree that he was stuck to, was a spider coming towards him and could only use his arms, the legs were stuck.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Glorfindel could see that Elrond was not happy with being handle this way but that was the price he had to pay for being so stubborn. Although he also wished to move forward for he too deeply cared for Legolas. He had loved the child from the first time he had meet him he had been surprised over the child eagerness to learn and intelligence. Legolas had practically worshiped him after he had heard the tale of how he had slayed the balrog and made him tell it every time they saw each other. He was therefore eager to reach them but he was also worried over his long-time friend Elrond who could be very stubborn and neglegt himself when it came to his own health.

"Mae Govannen Hir Elrond, Glorfindel, Elrohir, Elladan and master healer Gailarphen it is very good to see you. We are surprised and relieved to find you hear as we though you all would be in Imladris" a voice said.

This made them all reach for their weapons and look around but they could not find where the owner of the voice where. At least not before he looked up and saw two elves dressed in the style of Mirkwood sitting in the trees above them. It made his checks burn read in shame over that none of them had noticed them. It would not do to be so sloppy when they entered Mirkwood.

The two elves jumped down with an ease that told of long practice in moving around in the trees.

"Mae Govannen people of King Thranduil we are glad to find you here for Hir Elrond was worried and wished to move out to see Caun Legolas allthoug we was unsure where you would be" Gailarphen answered all though he did not tell why Elrond was worried in times like these you never knew who might be listening in.

"My name is Hélas and this is Ilara we were send out with a plead for aid by Aran Thranduil. It is indeed very good timing, thanks the Valar, that we find you hear. If you will start riding towards Mirkwood then we will catch up with you when we have gathered our horses" Hélas spoke.

The turned around and disappeared into the darkness and they prepared to continue. As they started riding he could not prevent from saying what they all thought.

"If Thranduil has sent his people through Mirkwood to cross the mountains their need for help must ended by dire" he said and they all shuttered at his word as they rode on.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"When will be allowed to eat elf meat" an orc scrawled.

"When we reach the pretty elf and there weakling king" the leader answered.

"I am hungry" another scrawled.

"I don't care we will continue until we reach the pretty elf" the leader sneered back.

"But I won't food and rest" the orc that had spoken first sneered.

"No rest before the weakling king is defeated" the leader growled in anger.

"But that is two days from now we won't a break now" the orc from before said.

The leader walked over to him and took his sword.

"So you want break? I will give you a break" he sneered and in one swift move he cut of the head of the other orc.

"Are there others who need a break" he yelled angrily.

No one else said anything.

"Good march on we have a weakling to kill" he said and all the other orcs yelled in excitement.


	13. Chapter 13

Here comes the next chapter and if you fell that cliff hangers was bad in the last then it even worse here. Yes I have been in a strange mood when I wrote this chapter. Elrond should arrive to see Legolas in the next chapter where I also hope to tell the sad tale of Thranduils wife in either that chapter or the one who follows (15). As allways reviews are precies.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Híril = Lady

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Penneth = Young one

Saes = Please

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Gandalf dragged the dwarf along with him but they haven't been going for long when a scream of anger reached their ears. He tried to speed them up but he could not hear the steps coming closer towards. It did not help either that the dwarf constantly either laughed or cried out as if he was in great pain.

"Quit or do you want them to find us?" he asked to the dwarf but that did not make the dwarf stop.

"Where is the stupid old man" he heard an orc snort close by.

Without thinking he dragged the dwarf behind a wall and pushed his hand over his mouth while listening. Even so he was anger stupid indeed when he got his staff and sword he would show them who was stupid but now was not the time. The action was not a moment too soon not as the orcs run through the same path they had been at less than a minute earlier. He waited with his heart beating harder than ever as he waited to hear the footsteps got further away. When he was sure no one was nearby he turned to the dwarf.

"Now I want to know who you are? Speak quickly" he urged.

"Oh deep within the mountain we found it, no don't tell them they must not now" he said.

"What did you find and who is you?" he asked again.

"Oh no he must not now, he has asked and asked. Every time he demanded answers, always where is it oh h oho, but I know that he must not now. Who are you?" he answered instead.

"I am Gandalf the grey but hurry we don't have time to waste lets get out of here" he said as it was clear that he would not get anywhere with the dwarf right now and he really did not want to stay here any longer.

"Good good, now then who am I? And where does I come from?" he asked.

He looked startled at him but did not bother to answer right now they needed to get out. He was about to drag the dwarf along with him when the dwarf suddenly stopped him.

"Gandalf I know that name please take this" he said and seemed to have "clear" moment.

The dwarf took out something that looked like a key he took it deeply surprised and as their hand made contact he noticed that a fingered lacked but now was not the time think about it. He took the key and grabbed the dwarf and started running to find a way out. He suddenly stopped when he heard an ice could roar of anger. He knew that voice from somewhere all though he could not place it right now. He could fell that danger and darkness started to surround them and it did not bold well for any of them they had to get out NOW, all though that was easier said than done, he could see the orcs come running right towards them.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion tried to cut through the net at his leg but he also needed to look up at the spider. It was closing the distance fast and he raised his sword to prepare for the attack. He barely had time to make the sword into the position before the spider tried to bite him. He deflected the bite with the sword but it was hard to attack when he was beneath the spider and was unable to leave the spot. Even so he tried to attack the spider as he knew he would have to kill it if he was to survive. He was not really paying attention to what Anari was doing as he had more than enough in just keeping an eye out for other spiders heading his way and trying to kill this one. The spider tried to bit him again and he only avoided it in the last second. He slung the sword up at the spider once more but the spider just backed out of reach and then came down on him as he had the sword down because he had swung it in a curve. He felt a sting in his left shoulder as the spider bit him and he cried out in a pure rush of panic and adrenaline he hit the spider and pushed his sword through one of its eyes and further into its brain. It screamed and fell down on him and he suddenly was pinned down by the weight of the dead spider. He tried to get loss of the spider but as the adrenaline started to wear off his strength weakened and he could not. He heard someone cry out and he could guess that it was Anari he tried to lift the spider once more but to no avail. He instead looked up at Anari who still was in combat with a spider all though there was three dead spider laying around him already however he did look unwell. Something moved and he locked back up at the tree where a new spider was crawling towards him. He could not stop a gasp when he saw it and then his last strength fainted.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anari could see that Dion was in problems but so was he, he had two spider trying to attack from each side at him. If they killed him how was he to help Legolas? That thought frightened him more than anything. He narrowed his eyes and as the spiders was attacking at the same time he jumped into the air and heard how the two spiders ran into another. He landed with each foot on the spiders head and quickly cut the sword through the heads of both the spiders before they could move away and jumped down as the spiders screamed and collapsed on the ground. He could fell a rush of pain as his body was not yet over the poison but there was no time as the third spider was crawling closer towards him. He grabbed his bow and arrow and made it ready but his aching body made it difficult as he shacked slightly at the hand. The spider was almost at him when he could focus enough to shoot the arrow. He was relieved as the arrow hit the target as his body has started to shake as well it was exhausting as the poison made it harder and harder to stay awake and focus. He breathed heavily and tried to relax for a second and then it was where he saw it, the spider plant. He had to get it and ran towards it but suddenly feel flat as something grabbed his foot and dragged him backwards.

"NO" he screamed.

He launched an attack that made the spider let go and took a step backward and he managed to get to his legs. He took a stance and started to defend himself but it got harder and harder as each attack drained some more of his powers. If he did not turn this around soon they would lose this fight and end as spider food.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elladan wad deep in thought as they rode on as directed by the Mirkwood elves. He did not know who he should be most worried about his father Elrond or his brother Elrohir. Through there link he could feel that his brother was getting worse even though he knew that he would not tell. He knew that Elrohir would be very unhappy if he told but he was worried that he could not defend himself so bad as he was. It could be fatal if they entered Mirkwood without and he was not able to defend himself. Then there was his father of which he had never seen this bad it was quit frightening. His father was resting at Glorfindel and had at one point fallen asleep which was a good thing as he needed to be rested when they reached Legolas. However, the rest was soon interrupted as they heard horses galloping their way and he turned and could see the two Mirkwood elves coming towards them. The both slowed down a bit to let them catch up and together the rode through the gates of Mirkwood. He sat that both Hélas and Ilara was looking towards a place that was overgrown with leafs, and branches. That made him wonder why and he remembered something about a statue but it slipped his mind for now.

"Can you tell us what has happened to Legolas?" Glorfindel asked the two Mirkwood elves.

"We can do more than tell, Aran Thranduil has given us a letter explaining the situation" Hélas answered and took his horse over to Glorfindel and handed over a letter to his father.

It was bad news if the grim look on his face was anything was to go after and his worries was heightening.

"Is it very bad Ada?" he had to ask.

He had loved Legolas as a brother from the first time that he had meet him and he would hate to see anything bad happened to him.

"Legolas was captured and injured by a group of humans and then when he tried to escape he was bidden by a spider" he answered and paused.

Elladan felt could inside with that message and he was unsure of what to do when his father added the last part.

"According to Thranduil is there is only one cure for poison in the spider bite and that is very hard to obtain" he added with some reluctance.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Celeborn was sitting trying to look at some papers even though he a feeling of dread was starting to work into him. Unlike his wife he did not have the gift of foresight but all elves could sometimes have some intuition. He reached their bond to make sure she was still there with him but he could get rid of the dreaded feeling.

"DaerAda what is it?" could he hear Arwen's voice cut through his strong feeling of dread.

"No penneth I am fine I just worries for your DaerNana that is all" he said.

"Why wont you tell me why DaerNana was going to Mirkwood? You are holding something from me. DaerAda I am old enough to be told the true after all I have passed my first millennia" she said angry.

"There is nothing to worry about penneth I am just a bit nervous that is all" he tried again.

"NO you will tell me what is going on DaerAda or I will follow DaerNana and make her tell what is going on" she said in a voice that left no space for make him believe she would not do so.

"Truly it is nothing" he said as he did not wish to frighten him.

"Very well let us se if you say the same when I am sitting on my horse and is leaving to go after DaerNana" she said furies.

She walked away from him and he could not help but smile, when had she grown up? How had he missed that she suddenly could turn into a very demanding and furies version of her mother, his daughter? These thought humoured him until he suddenly heard a horse who was calling for its friends. He ran down the stairs of the tree and saw Arwen sitting on her horse preparing for departure as she had threaten to do.

"No Arwen you must not leave penneth" he called to her.

"Then tell me what is going on" she said.

Before he could answer he suddenly got a horrible feeling that something was wrong with Galadriel.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Haldir could see that his foster mother seamed greatly distressed all the sudden and was very worried.

"Nana are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled to him although her eyes still shone with worries.

"Yes I just have a horrible feeling that something bad will happen soon to some of those we care for. However, I can't see who the threat is levelled at and it frustrates me greatly" she answered weary.

He was not sure that he could allow it be at that but maneuverer his horse back to his place. They were riding further and even though they were mindful of the health of the horses they were getting a good speed. Suddenly there was a laud whine from Nistra the horse in the middle of the group as her rider was about fall of. Several of the riders tried to reach her before she fell of as they were riding in full gallop and she would be stamped over if she wasn't caught.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caldir woken and saw that that a group of elves who was washing the elf down while the old loon was talking to the animals. How was that possible? This place was getting stranger by the minute and he would not stay here any longer. He tried to raise and after some dizziness he succeeded but pain came up in his body as he did so. He wanted to run and yet it felt as he should let the prince and the other know what he felt about them. Elves they may looked nice but he had often been warned about them by the people he had sold to. They were evil and deceiving and you should not trust them and he would make sure they would not forget him. He slowly walked over to where the elves were focused on the elf he had tried to kill. He run over and kicked the elf it was all he registered to see him collapse and scream in pain before the pain in the back.


	14. Chapter 14

I am sorry it has been taking some time but the good news is you get a longer chapter than normal hurray. I have also listened to the critic and therefore I have tried to speed it up a bit. This means we are not that far from the ending but I still have a few surprises of my sleaves. I do hope you will accept that I speed the travel part up so it might not be realistic to reach the destenation this fast but it is to keep the flow in the story. As allways reviews are precies, especially since I have struggled greatly with how to form the chapter.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Híril = Lady

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Nin muin Legolas = My dear Legolas

Penneth = Young one

Saes = Please

Suliad = Hello (greatings).

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Glorfindel kept a keen eye on all of the members of the group but none more than his friend and lord Elrond. They had been riding for some time and the most of the time Elrond had been resting or sleeping but even so it had taken a lot out of him with all the vision and the contact with lady Galadriel. He was worried about the health of Elrond because if Legolas was in just as half bad a condition as they feared he would need to call on the power of Vilya. They were not far from the place where Legolas and Thranduil was. After a short while suddenly a group of guards who was walking in rotation around an area. As soon as they saw them they started to yell to them with voices that was full of urging. Glorfindel needed no further urge to know that something was horrible wrong.

"Noro lim Naran, noro lim" he yelled to his horse who immediate started to speed up.

He galloped the rest of the way knowing that the group would follow him as the guards allowed them into the clearing without stopping them. When he came to the clearing he looked in shock and horror at what was going on. Thranduil was giving Legolas heart massage while his tears were running down and the captain of the gourds of the royal family was breathing for him while the healer Linari was making a potion. Elrond jumped down and went straight for Legolas.

"Clear the area and give us some space to work on I need you all to get you make sure the area is safe" Elrond called to everyone.

In matters of seconds the elves had started to clear the area more than willing to do so if it gave them but a small chance for the prince to survive.

"You as well Linari I need you to go out and help give the Mirkwood elves warm tee this most have taken a tool of all of them" Elrond added.

She nodded and hurry left the area so that only Glorfindel, Elrond and Thranduil was left in eye sight. Thranduil had seen them both otherwise ignored them while he desperately continued to massage his son's heart. Elrond tried to get Thranduil to move but he was beyond all comprehension as he just grabbed his son arm and held to it when they tried to make him move. There was no time for an argument so he saw Elrond relax put his hand on Legolas head. He looked as a bright blue light was coming into view and was sitting down knowing that this would take some time. He heard someone come up behind him and turned around but was relieved to find it was Gailarphen coming to him.

"I pray that he can bring Legolas back" Gailarphen said.

"So do I it would brake all our heats if Legolas leaves for the halls of Mandos" he answered and shivered.

After all he had been there himself before he had been reborn by the hands of the Valars.

"I pray that the necromancer will not notice the use of Valar so close to his resident" he said in a very low voice.

Gailarphen pailed noticeable by that remark.

"Inded that is a frightening thought" Gailarphen answered.

"Where is Elrohir and Elladan?" he asked to lead his thoughts away from the dark path.

"Out with the Mirkwood elves, I convinced them to stay and look after them they are all worried and need looking after" Gailarphen said.

"Indeed though I doubt any of them is more concerned than Thranduil" he said.

"Yes I … what is that?" Gailarphen asked as he had moved closer to observe Elrond.

Glorfindel followed his line of sight and growled.

"Problems" he said in a low and worried voice.

They both shared a sight full of horror, over the sight of Thranduil lying unconscious with his had squishing Legolas arm. That meant that Thranduil had followed both of them into the area where only livings who was on their way to death was.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gandalf looked in horror at the orcs in front of them and looked after something that could fight them of with. He found a rock and threw it after one of the orcs who fell to the ground he took a new rock and threw it again knowing this would not help for long. He grabbed the dwarf and started running back where he came from only stop. A group of orcs was standing in front of them and he knew they were caught and he had neither his sword nor his staff. His energy was almost gone and they were surrounded. Suddenly an orc grabbed him from behind but he managed to throw him off but then two other grabbed him from the front and dragged him down. He felt a foot hit him in the bag and he could feel hit after hit all over his body.

"Enough take him to master and get the dwarf back in the cell" called an amused and hard voice.

He was forced to stand and dragged him along as he was too weak to do anything about it and he could feel that blood had started to run down his face as some of the hits had been with swords. He was forced forward and up of the stairs while trying to find a way to escape and fearing what he would meet at the end. They walked until he was coming to a small platform and he looked around while every part of his body was screaming to him to run, had that been an opportunity he would have.

Suddenly darkness seamed to concentrate and take a form and every part of his being was screaming him that he should run. He had never felt this utterly defenceless and feared what would happen to those he cared about should he fall and it looked like it. He felt the evil increase and looked up.

"Where are they grey fool?" an ice cold and dark voice commanded.

He knew that voice he prayed he was wrong for that was the voice of Sauron.

"I ASKED YOU where are the three elven rings, where is THE ONE, WHERE IS MY PRECIES?" Sauron asked.

The question was fallowed up by several hits by the orcs. The pain almost overtook as the beating continued and he found it harder to keep conciseness. He must not tell where the three elven rings where, he would be death in the second Sauron found out that one of them was just within his grasp.

"Where are the elven ring old fool" Sauron repeated angrily.

This time he could feel the power from Sauron who lifted him and slammed to the wall.

"Where are the three elven rings?" Sauron said in a high and ice cold voice.

He was fighting not to say a thing as he felt Saurons will try to overpower his own, he had to keep it a secret, he must not tell.

"Enough get him to talk" said Sauron and let him fall to the ground and he heard the orcs come running towards him.

The first blow was right in the back and could not stop a mourn coming out as more soon followed. The pain was exploding all over his body and he knew he would lose conciseness and then he felt it, a tingle inside him. One of the other rings have been used, no, no, NO, not now.

"Stop and leave him be one of the rings has been used, follow me" Sauron said and left with the orcs following behind.

"No" he lowly moaned while trying to get up but his body would not yelled to his demand and everything went black for him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond was worried when he heard the yells from the guards and they galloped in to the clearing where his heard dropped when he saw Legolas and Thranduil. He had never seen Thranduil this way before but for now that was not the reason for concern, later he would admit to himself that he would probably just a panicked had it been one of his children.

"Clear the area and give us some space to work on I need you all to get you make sure the area is safe" he called and soon the area was getting cleared.

He got the healer Linari to leave as well and then tried to get Thranduil to move but in his panic he could not comprehend to move. In the end there was not time for this as the last person left he cleared his mind and called on the power of Vilya. The blue light surrounded him as he closed his eyes.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 _Elrond opened his eyes and looked around and saw that he was surrounded by fog, that was a good thing. The darker the surrounding was the closer to a person was to death and the more difficult and dangerous it was to try to bring someone back. The only problem was to find Legolas before Namo found both of them. As he progressed through the mist he suddenly saw another figure pass nearby._

 _"NO" he gasped as he saw Thranduil walked further ahead of him._

 _This was not good he was not sure he had the strength to bring two people back along with himself._

 _"Thranduil wait" he called but he did not receive an answer and the fog seamed to disappear and become darkness instead._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 _Legolas looked around and saw that fog was surrounding him and he was unsure where to go and therefore just chose a direction. He felt unsure of where he was but his instincts told him he had to get away. As he walked he felt how the darkness surrounded him and he could see that his hands started to lose colour. Was he dying? It was a frightening thought but what could he do? He continued to walk as the darkness grew even tighter around him. All the sudden a figure came out from the darkness moving towards him._

 _"Nin muin Legolas" a female voice said._

 _His mouth dropped down in utter surprised as he saw a elleth came out of the mist and darkness. She had long dark hair and the most startling green eyes and she wore green and brown the colours of wood elves of Mirkwood. The eyes and smile told of depthless love and kindness. Even though he had never seen her before she felt familiar like he had meet her before in a dream._

 _"My little Leaf look how you have grown your Ada has raised you well it would seam" she said with a smile._

 _"Nana?" he said in asking voice._

 _Her smile was so gentle and her eyes sparkled with happiness as she opened her arms._

 _"Yes my little Leaf" Tania answered._

 _He could not retain himself and flew in to her waiting arms and she held him as she only had the chance once before._

 _"Nana oh nana. I have missed you so much. I so much wanted to see you and talk to you. All these years they have been unbearable to never be able reach you, there are so much I want to ask you about" he said._

 _"I wish I could have been there and I wish we had time to talk but allas we cannot. Listen to me Legolas there are a need for you in the world and your father needs you, you must not follow me into the halls of Mandos. Namo is looking for you and he will be here very soon you most leave and find Elrond and Thranduil and go back. I should not really be here but the call from you was so strong that not even Namo could deny me to go out and find you" Tania said._

 _Legolas was about to ask when another voice cut through the darkness._

 _"Meleth?" Thranduils voice sounded as he came closer._

 _"Yes beloved I am here but neither you nor Legolas should be please go back before Namo find you. There is need for you at Arda for you both" Tania answered after she had rushed to Thranduil and hugged him fiercely._

 _"Meleth no you must not leave me again or take Legolas from me please Meleth" Thranduil begged in pure panic._

 _"Thranduil listen to me. I am not taking Legolas but if you stay Namo will find all three of us and what will happen to our people when we are all gone? You both must turn back NOW" Tania said urgently._

 _"Nanneth please I want to stay with you" he said._

 _He could not prevent himself from sounding like a little elfling but he missed her so much and now she finally was here he was far from ready to give her op._

 _"Listen to me both of you. One day we will meet on the white shores of Valinor and on that day non of os will ever be separated from one another. However, Arda still needs you both and therefore you have to leave now" Tania urged._

 _Reluctantly they both started to walk away but stopped as a figure made his way towards theme._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anari tried to keep himself going but the he was losing battle ground and looked at Dion in the hope he could help. Great was his horror he saw the unconscious human laying on the ground with another spider coming down to him at fast paste. The short second he was unfocused was all the spider needed and he was suddenly nocked forward and hit the tree. He tried to get up but it was too much for his body he could not. As the spider drew near he closed his eyes as he did not like to see what would happen when the spider reached him. He had failed his duty, he had failed Aran Thrnaduil and Caun Legolas, without the spider plant all would be lost.

Suddenly the sound of wings was heard mixed with the spider's attack scream before it tipped over and became a scream of death. Slowly he opened his eyes and starred in disbelief as he saw a sight he had not seen for over two millennia. Three eagles had come into the area and was fighting of the two remaining spiders. Granted it was not easy for them to manoeuvre but they had somehow managed to do so. Slowly he walked over to the tree and managed to drag him up by holding on a branch and slowly and shaky walk over to the three eagles.

"Suilad hir Gwaihir I am pleased and surprised to see you here" he said and bowed all though he was close to fall flat by doing so.

"Normally we would not interfere but the song of Arda has changed greatly. We decided to investigate and as we came closer the trees urged us to go this way and find you and so here we are" the eagle Gwaihir said.

"I thank you deeply now we can get the spider plant and save Caun Legolas" he said.

"The Caun is in danger? Then we better help him, now I better understand why the trees urged us to go here" Gwaihir said.

"We are very grateful for any help as we need as I fear the time is running out. So I better help the human so we can be on our way" he said.

"We can fly you to them" Gwaihir said.

His eyes widen with this as he knew it was extremely rare that the eagles allowed such a thing and he was unsure of why. He knew that both Thranduil and Legolas was on good terms with the eagles but still it was unusual that they left their home and come and helped people.

"We would be extremely grateful and would gladly accept this as I fear none of us is in the best condition to travel right now" he said and bowed.

"If you would excuse me for a moment hir Gwaihir but I better help the human over there" he said and bowed and walked over to Dion.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion opened his eyes and looked confused around and found that a pale looking Anari was standing over him checking him out for injuries.

"Don't sit up just yet rest a little while I try to move the spider from you. When I say so be ready to push" Anari said.

"Anari no don't tire yourself out you are not well" he protested.

Of course the elf would not listen and soon the elf was pushing and he tried to help and together he managed to get it off and crawled away from it before he raised and was up when he turned to Anari and saw that he was down on all four grasping for air. He ran over to Anari and looked him over. He was pale and shacked quit a lot.

"It would seem he has used to many of his power I suggest that you take the plant and get him and yourself on our back and let us get away from here" a voice.

He looked up and was hit by a chock when he saw three eagles standing at the ground just as big as him. How many chocks was he going to receive? Elves, enormous spider and now eagles who was as big as him and talked, how many more surprises could there be?

"It is okay Dion they are here to help us you better get the plant and then I will get over to the eagles so we can leave this place" Anari said.

He nodded and walked over to the plant and grabbed the spider plant and then walked over to the three eagles. As he walked over he could stop a fear of grapping him, he had never flown in his life what if he felled down during the flight.

"Dion do you have some robe?" Anari asked from where he stood and talked to one of the eagles.

"Yes I have some it is always handy to have some" he answered confused.

"Good the eagle Frainer has agreed to take both of us and accept to let us tie the robe around him so that we have something to keep on to" Anari said as one of the eagles came over to them.

Together they tied the robe and mounted.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 _Elrond walked further into the darkness and was worried over that it became darker, it meant they came near death and the halls of Mandos. He suddenly saw three people standing a little further in front of him._

 _"No" he whispered and walked over to them and froze._

 _In front of him was Legolas, Thranduil and Tania, how could that be when a person was claimed by Namo they could not be released before Namo saw fit to that and then only leave for Valinor._

 _"Tania?" he asked._

 _She smiled sadly to him._

 _"Yes Elrond I am here, but there is no time for this please lead Thranduil and Legolas back I can feel that Namo is very close" Tania said urgently._

 _He nodded at that and with sad and painful expression they followed him. As he looked back he saw Tania and hooded figure, he urged them to go faster. The air around them became more grey and misty and suddenly he was all alone and then he opened his eyes._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Haldir could feel the warm in his checks as he looked at Galadriel and could not help but feel a bit ashamed. He was the head of the Galadrihim and he had just called their lady for mother in front of his men. He knew they all was aware that she was his foster mother but even so he should not have done that. He waited patiently as she came out of the trance to give her some Miruvre he was making while he waited. Suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Mithrandir we must get to Mithrandir now" she said.

"No Híril you need to rest first" he said sterned.

"I can ride with one of you but we most get to Mithrandir or he wont survive" she answered with a voice that spoke with so much urgent that they all called for the horses.

"Híril drink this and then you can ride with me and then we can all be on our way" he said.

"Thank you Haldir although I do fell guilty of asking you of this. The road is going to Dol Guldur" she said sadly.

A shutter went through this but when he answered it was from deep within.

"I will follow you no matter where to" he replayed steady.

In a matter of minutes, they were all mounted and started riding through their new goal but they all feared what was ahead of them.


	15. Chapter 15

I am very exited about this chapter. It is VERY long so let me know if it is too long, I have been very unsure of that. The reason for this is that the story of what happened to Legolas mother. As allways reviews are precious, especially I would like to know what you think about the history of Legolas mother since that type of story is not my forge. I do hope I have reached you on an emotionel level.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Gwador = brother

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Híril = Lady

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Nin muin Legolas = My dear Legolas

Penneth = Young one

Saes = Please

Suliad = Hello (greatings).

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Elladan looked at his brother Elrohir who was still looking pale and unwell but right now it was not his only worries. Legolas was laying inside the clearing and he could not go in and check him as he knew that his father would not wish for him to drag the rest of Mirkwood elves into the clearing. He and Gailarphen had started to look after the Mirkwood elves as many was shocked and worried for there king, prince and realm in general. Much was at stake and he could see that many who had been sent to bed could not find rest. That group of wood elves who practically had been ordered to rest by Beranel was laying in the trees and resting there and the trees seamed more than happy about that. Gailarphen came over to him.

"I will look at what is going on in there can you take care of them while I do that" Gailarphen asked in a low voice.

He nodded and Gailarphen walked in to the clearing while he walked over to his twin and took a look at him.

"How are you Gwador?" he asked Elrohir.

"Fine" Elrohir answered and he send him a stern look for that.

"You may try to lie to our father in such things but you can't to me as we share the bond of twins remember?" he said.

Elrohir smiled sadly at him.

"My wound still pains me" he answered after thinking it through.

"Let me look at it and treat it" he said in voice that allowed no debate.

Reluctantly Elrohir did as he was asked and he tented to the wound before made a fresh bandage around it. Just as he did Gailarphen returned to them and started to look after some of the other Mirkwood elves.

"Any news?" he asked out laud as he knew they all wished for a status update.

"Sadly no Thranduil has collapsed and Elrond is treating Legolas" he said.

All of them had a sad expression as they tried to get about the work of looking after the Mirkwood elves. It was hard as all he wanted was to see Legolas and now that he was alright, he could only imagen what dark thoughts and fears was going through the minds of his woodland kin. It was after all their rules life who was at stake. The wait seamed endless and then he heard a scream he prayed he would never have to hear again.

"NO, LEGOLAS, NAMO" he heard Thranduil scream.

He ran in to the clearing leaving Gailarphen no other choice than to stay behind and try to prevent the Mirkwood elves to enter as well. He ran in to the clearing and found that Thranduil was completely hysterical and crying while rocking his lifeless friend Legolas in his arms as he pushed Elrond away when he tried to get him away from Legolas. No this could not be happening; he could not lose his friend Legolas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 _Legolas saw how Namo sent his father away and therefore said nothing when Namo turned his attention to him. If Namo wanted to claim him he would be a fool to try to run off or hope that something could change the outcome. Still it grieved him that Thranduil would be forced to stay behind without him and that his mother intervention had been in vain._

 _"Are you coming freely?" Namo asked._

 _"Yes only fools will try to run from you here" he answered._

 _"Wise choice perhaps you can tell me another thing Legolas. What am I to do with you, you have given me quite a lot of problems" Namo answered._

 _He looked surprised on the Valar and was unsure of how to response._

 _"The other Valars has other planes with you but your body is giving in. Yet if I take you I will spend the rest of the eternity hearing about this" Namo said._

 _"Then please give me a little more time there might be a chance that we can get the antidote to me" he answered._

 _Namo was silent for a time while he waited and he could not stop himself from being nervous for what would be his fate._

 _"I think it would be the best solution I can give you a little more time but be aware that I can only give a little more time. If you come here again I will have to take you inn no matter what" Namo said._

 _"Thank you hir nin" he said._

 _Suddenly the mist seamed to clear and he opened his eyes._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gandalf woke and found his body panning him greatly and as he looked around he started to remember what had happened. He felt utterly weak but he had to go and warn the other. What was he thinking he could barely stand on his own? Even so he started to make it towards the exit crawling at all four, it was humiliating to say the lest but the need to endure made him forget that and only focus on the task. It was hard for him to leave behind the dwarf but he was not in a state to save anyone, he could hardly save himself right now. As he reached the small bridge that connected Dol Guldur with the forest he heard a high cry of pain and he shuttered hoping that the poor dwarf would survive. He did not know how he managed it but somehow he found the strength to crawl to the shelter of the tree but the strain became too much and once more the blackness surrounded him, unknowingly that Galadriel was on the way and just passed the entrance to Mirkwood.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

All was still in the clearing as Thranduil held his lifeless son in his arms and cried. It was heart breaking for them all to see Legolas so still and lifeless and Thranduil at such a low point. Glorfindel wished not to see this thing he had so much prayed to the Valars that this would not be the outcome. He noticed that Thranduil had started to say something.

"I promised her … meleth I am so sorry, I promised you" Thranduil cried as he held his son in his arms.

He looked at Elrond which looked just as worried and confused as he felt himself. Suddenly he was stunned as Legolas opened his eyes and gasped for breath.

"Legolas" called out several voices in surprise and happiness.

"Easy Ada you squish my ribs" Legolas said even though he sounded breathless as Thranduil held him into him tight.

"Legolas Ion-nin I thought I would never see you again at this side of the sea" Thranduil said as he eased his hold on him.

"Namo allowed me a little more time but he also warned me that if my body gives in then he will take me no matter what" Legolas answered.

They all shivered at those words for it meant that Legolas life was still hanging in the balance. All they could do was to hope that those which was out searching for the spider plant would return soon.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond looked at Thranduil as he gently cradled Legolas in his arms, he could all too well imagen the horrors that went through his head. He loved Legolas very much and he knew how much he loved his sons if this was to happen to any of them or Arwen he would probably be the same. He knew what low point he had hit when his wife had sailed. That reminded him of what Thranduil had said what had he promised her? It was high time he made Thranduil tell what had happened to his wife he needed to know both as a healer and as a friend.

"Please Thranduil I know it is difficult but it is high time that you tell us what happened when your wife died. I am not only asking you as a friend but also as your healer the events here has clearly sent you into shock to see Legolas like this and I need to know why" Elrond said.

The tears started to roll down the check of Thranduol, he cut his nails into his hand, and he almost turned white in the face.

"No I can't" Thraduil said.

"Ada please" he heard a raspy voice came from Legolas.

They both looked to Legolas who looked pale at them.

"Easy ion-nin you should be resting" Thranduil said.

Legolase nodded.

"Yes but tell them or else I will do so" Legolas said with his raspy voice.

"I will, just rest" Thranduil said.

Elrond waited while they talked and saw Thranduil removed some of Legolas hair from his face. He looked around and noticed that all had a look at the people around and found that many had entered the clearing. They where all listening intently even though they all tried to hide it, this would not be nice for Thranduil to have to tell in front of all but it could not be helped right now. It was more important to get him to talk and thus he looked at him as he waited for the tale to start.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion looked at Anari before he turned his eyes to the ground deep beneath them as they flew on the back on the eagle. It was a beautiful but also frightening view and one he doubted he would ever be allowed to see again.

"You must truly love your king and prince since you dare to travel in this dangerous part of the forest with only me as backup" he said.

"I have served Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas for close to 3000 years and I have cared for them since I was just a novice that was guard at the southern gate" Anari answered.

"But why this loyalty?" he asked while once again reflecting over the enormous amount of time.

"It is not easy to explain for Aran Thranduil forbid me to tell to anyone in the kingdom without his permission. But I feel that you need to know it so I will allow myself to take the rule literally and not as what he meant" Anari said sadly.

"Are you sure it is safe to tell it here and tell it to me?" he asked.

"I doubt that anyone would overhear us up here apart from the eagles of course" Anari answered.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil sat on his throne motionless and pale in his sleeping suit undressed and pale, he had not eaten for some time and it had started to show. He felt his world had ended for his wife was missing, it was a terrible feeling and he did not know what to do. He looked out of the window and saw that Anor was shining from blue sky free from clouds and it felt that the good weather was an insult to how he felt inside himself where everything was dark and stormy. It was five days ago since one of the patrols had found his wife's guards and horse dead but his wife was nowhere to be found and there was less than a month to the birth of their first child. What was he going to do, his wife which he loved more than anything else, if she was hurt – or worse dead he would follow her in that he could not live without her … or their unborn child. He looked to the window and saw a robin his wife's favourite type of birds sitting there looking at him like it would tell him something. His wife had a unique talent, she could communicate with animals where he could talk to the trees, she loved all animals but birds more than anything.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anari stood as gourd with the southern gate as he had started his watch only an hour privies. Even though he was on alert, he felt problems to devote himself to the task and he knew that he was not the only one who had that problem. Everyone was affected by a feeling of dread which had lingered ever since the queen had disappeared and there king and been beside himself with worries. Many feared that he would fade from his grief if it turned out that his wife was dead. If that happened the Greenwood would have no royal family and no one to protect them. His thoughts was interrupted as almost had to jump aside when a horse suddenly appeared in front of him and was flying past him as he looked up and saw a glimpse of Aran Thranduil. This was not good he had feared that he sooner or later would do something like this in desperation of finding his wife. However desperate or not he would have to protect the king and he could not do so from her, he rushed to the stables and grabbed his own steed and then tried to follow him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil was riding very fast as he followed the robin who was leading the way but even so he tried to be on his guard, he had to save his wife. He could not do so if he was killed by an accident or ambush. Branches slapped him in the face as he continued in the highest speed that Saran could muster as the day started to turn to night. He could feel the exhaustion and drained he could feel the effect of refusal of food and rest. Even so he tried to keep an eye out for danger there had been more and more reports on orcs during to the last century and he feared for what he would found at the end of the journey. He knew he needed it but he did not stop to sleep or to eat all he could think of was to find his wife. He was praying to the Valars that she somehow was safe. It was a feeling that burned within him the thought of saving her. Tania was his life and light how could he live without her? He had shared his life with her for more than a millennia and the thought of not living with her send shiver down his spine, a life so empty … he shacked his head.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anari had difficulties holding up with Aran Thranduil who was riding like mad and it was impossible to guess where they were going. Even more frightening was it that he doubted that Aran Thranduil even knew it himself, he seemed to ride on but no one was showing him the way. One thing was for sure they were heading south and he found himself preying that he was not traveling towards Dol Guldur. No one in their right mind would ever go near the abandon old fortress. He had been told story of that accursed place as a child and shivered at the mere thought. He looked at Kira his horse as she looked exhausted but he feared that if he did they would not be able to keep paste and Aran Thranduil did not seem to be in mode of waiting. As such he were riding for many hours pushing Kira to her limits. As the day went on he received countless amount of small hits from brances in the try to keep paste.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil had no intention of stopping but even he could see that Saran would not last if he did not give him a break. Reluctantly he asked Sanra to stop and called for the bird to wait for him until daylight broke. Even though he knew he should be resting he could do nothing but all he could think of was Tania. Every part of his mind was screaming to him to continue but he knew it was not only of arriving it was also a matter of surviving and making the trip back. The forest itself was no longer safe as it once had been. He did not doubt that something had happened to Tania or she would have returned by herself by now. Even though he was against it he made himself lay down and tried to at least rest. He looked at the stars which he normally would lay in the garden and watch along with Tania but now they brought him no comfort nor beauty it only made his longing for his wife all the worse. How could he sleep when she was out there?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anari looked around in the hope to find a trace of where Aran Thranduil might have gone. He seemed to have lost the trace and called to Kira for a complete stop, he might as well get some rest until dawn. He prayed to the Valar's that he tomorrow morning would find the trail again. So much was at stake and what was even worse was that they were here alone with no back up. This could so easy go wrong in some many ways and the results would be horrible even though he doubted that would be alive to see that result.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil did not know for how long he had been riding as time just seemed to pass between riding and resting. His desire to get to Tania had gotten even worse it burned within him and almost physical hurt. Even so he could not stop a shiver when Sanra stopped in front of an old fortress of which he had always prayed he newer would have to set food in.

"NO" he wisped in fear.

It was indeed Dol Goldur he had been lead to and he could see the birtd shiver with fright when it had landed on a branch in a dark and dead tree. He turned his head towards it.

"Thank you, you don't have to wait here" he said to the bird and turned his focus to Sanra.

"Can you wait for me here?" he asked Sanra.

Sanra pattered him as a response and he dragged his two swords and started to walk in. The place was dark and dismal and he shattered just at thought of what might wait him inside this horrible place. He prayed to Valar's that Tania would still be alive for he would never be able to live without her. The dark walls seam to only show cages and chains of poor tormented souls and flickered with fear of the thought that she would be in one of them. He turned around a corner and spotted a number of orcs standing around something. In one fast movement he silently jumped behind a wall for not risking to be spotted. His heart was beating fast while he silently tried to take the stairs down to another level when he heard the most horrible sound he had ever heard. Tania was screaming in agony from the place he had just left all his insides was on fire by that. He really did not know when he had turned back and ran up the stairs. All he could think about was killing the orcs and save Tania. He killed the first orc which made the rest focus at him. He really did not care all he could think about was saving Tania. As the last orc had died and he got his first good look at his wife. Tania was laying on the ground with a chain around her wrist and she had several wounds and scars around her body fresh blood ran down he neck and arms. Her dark hair was tangled and her cloth was torn from many cuts and bruces. In his worries he dropped his swords and fell to his knees and took her in his arms.

"M .. meleth I knew you would come" Tania said weakly and tried to smile to him but it came out as a grimace.

"Don't talk if you don't have to, save your strength everything is going to be alright meleth I promise" he answered while tears came down his checks.

"Meleth I …" Tania started when her eyes grew wide with fear.

He turned around and saw a huge orc come running towards him. He grabbed for his swords fully knowing that the orc would be over him in a mire second and he would not make it. Suddenly the orc fell. To his surprise it was Anari who was standing behind it and had saved him.

"Anari what in … never mind help me get Tania out of here" he said.

He gently cut the chain and lifted her up to him as Anari covered them.

"Meleth no listen to me you must not …" Tania started and then paused as a new orc came running towards them.

Anari was however quicker and smarter than the orc and slayed it before it could get to him and he was grateful for that. He started to carry Tania down the stairs and towards the exit as fast as he could. Tania was slipping in and out of conciseness all the while calling to him. It tore his heart out to see his beloved in such a state and in so much pain. They reached Sanra with only a few other orcs and he praised the Valar's for the small mercy that they seemed to make it. They reached Sanra and put Tania on his back when she suddenly opened his eyes. She mumbled something he could not hear so he sat her up and was sitting up behind her and rode off as she skipped out of conciseness again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They rode for some time until they had made some distance between themselves and Dol Guldur. None of them uttered a word and he mainly focused on Tania in the hope that she would be better. He decided he wanted to look her over and called for a stop. Anari rushed to his side to help Tania down and softly laid her on the ground.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anari could not prevent the fear of gripping him when he looked at the old abandon fortress as he was about to enter. However, fear or not his king and queen was in there and so he had to follow as well. He serious doubted that Aran Thranduil was making rational decision right now but even so it was his duty to protect him. He ran in and tried to be as silent as he could while he searched for the trail of Aran Thranduil. Suddenly he saw an orc come running towards Aran Thranduil who held queen Tania in his arms. He ran up to the orc who was only focused on Thranduil and he only just managed to reach the orc seconds before the orc reached the royal couple. He covered them as they left. He slayed a few orcs with his heart beating hard in his chest. So much was on the line and they were only two to fight if any bigger group of orcs was in Dol Guldur. He sighted with relief when they all three was settled and rode off in high speed. Even so he knew that the danger was not over. Queen Tania was in a poor health as she slipped in and out of conciseness. After some hours Aran Thranduil called for a stop and together they helped queen Tania down she opened her eyes and looked at them as they laid her on the ground.

"Beloved listen to me" queen Tania said in weak voice.

Aran Thranduil was at her side in an instance.

"Easy meleth I am here" Aran Thranduil answered.

"Listen to me beloved you must understand this 'argh'" queen Tania cried.

"Rest meleth all will be well" Aran Thranduil said in an alarmed voice.

"NO THRANDUIL LISTEN" queen Taina said in a demanding voice and suddenly her eyes shined of an strength.

Aran Thranduil looked deep into her eyes and said no more clearly not wanting his wife to do so again.

"I am poisoned my love it is taking my strength by keeping me from healing beloved. My wounds will not mend" queen Tania said.

"No my love you will endure we just have to get you to a healer then they can give you the anti-dote" Aran Thranduil answered with his eyes full of tears.

Queen Tania smiled a sad smile and her eyes was full of sorrow when she answered. "If we get there in time"

He could do nothing than shallow hard when he heard that and it was evident that Aran Thranduil felt much the same. Fear started to get to him again as he feared that they had saved queen Tania only to have her die at the return trip. They only rested shortly for the sake of the horses before they were on their way again but Aran Thranduil was very silent and it was evident he was worried.

After a long time, this way with much riding and few stops they reached a clearing and Aran Thranduil called for a stop once again before he settled down and helped queen Tania down. She had gotten worse of late and she sometimes cried out in pain even when she was unconscious. He cries gave him goose bumps it was cry's that only people in great pain could make.

"Anari I need you to get on your horse and ride the last part of the way and gather a group of healers to be ready for when I come with Tania" Aran Thranduil said.

"Sire please I understand why you wish so but I need to stay here to protect you" he protested.

"You must go if Tania not gets help and fast she wont survive and neither will I" Aran Thranduil answered.

Knowing he could not convince Aran Thranduil nor go against a direct order he mounted once again to ride as fast as he could. He screamed to the Valar's not to let the realm stand without their royal family.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil barely looked when Anari rode off all he could focus on was Tania, his beloved, who only seamed to get worse. The pain of seeing her this way was so horrible, she was dying in his arms. He gently cradled Tania to him while he tried to keep both his tears and tiredness at bay. His eyes almost closed, it was only the burning flame of need that made him go on. He had to stay strong and be there for Tania no matter what and even though he doubted they would meet orcs here this close to their home he had to stay focused. Even so the tiredness was almost consuming and he almost gave into it. He waited impatient as Sanra rested hoping they could resume very soon. He knew he demanded much more of Sanra than fair was but he had to get Tania to a healer. As they rode on his worries grew when Tania opened her eyes. In a horrible painful cry that made his blood fell as if it had turned to ice he stopped Sanra and get he down.

"Meleth listen to me I can't hold on to this world for much longer the pain is to much, the wounds to deep" Tania cried with the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"No meleth please no we are not far only a few more hours" he cried.

"No beloved please you must let me go I will not live to see a healer no we need to look to our child" Tania answered as he body shuttered in pain.

"How beloved how? If you die so does our child, how can I live if both you and our child dies?" he cried.

"By letting me give you one last gift beloved, I will push my body into deliver the child" Tania answered.

He was chocked for words it was too early for the child to be born and he did not want to see his beloved dying while trying to deliver it. Even so she held him with her eyes and he knew that she wanted this.

"My love are you sure that …" he started.

"No meleth listen I will no matter what please allow me to try save our child beloved" Tania said in a voice that did not allow any debate.

Thranduil nodded in silent knowing that when she had set her mind on something like this she would not be turned down. He watched as she closed her eyes and her water broke because she pushed herself into labour.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It had been an hour and a half after the labour started and it was close to be over as he held his beloved Tania's hand. Normally it would take longer but they both knew that they did not have time and Tania refused to die as long as the child had not been born and therefore pressed her body to do so. Sweat howled down her and she shacked from the pain of both her broken body and the birth. She squished Thranduil's hand more and more and he went down and took of his outer robe to serve as a towel.

"It is time beloved push the next time you feel the pain the child is ready to come out" he told her.

Tania obeyed him and pushed all she could and then cried out in pain as she managed to get the child out.

"A son my love, you have graced me with a son" he gasped as he took the tiny elfling baby boy and brought it to her.

Tania was barely even able to held her arms up as he was presenting her with their son supporting her so she could hold him in her arms for the first and only time. It was the most wonderful and horrible thing he had ever seen both at the same time. Tania weakly smiled as she saw her son in her arms and all the sudden a single leaf felled down on the child's head.

"Thranduil look a leaf" Tania said in faint voice and slowly turned her head towards him.

"Our leaf" she wisped to him with a smile.

"Legolas Greenleaf" he agreed understanding what she meant.

"Yes a fitting name indeed, born among the green leaves of which we once long ago bulled our life together. Thranduil listen to me, I will leave for the halls of Mandos very shortly, promise me … promise me that you will not follow me. Our son needs you and our people needs you both, so beloved swear to me that you will not follow me into the darkness of the halls of Mandos. Swear that you will be there for him" Tania demanded as her body started to shake worse than ever.

It was a hard promise to give when he knew that his heart would die when she left him. Even so he knew she was right and even if his heart cried over his lost and the promise of not following her it also rejoiced in it. For with this he could stay with the son of which he knew he would love dearly.

"I so swear that I will not follow you to the halls of Mandos when you leave and stay with our child Legolas" he promised.

"Thank you me love I will miss you" Tania said and smiled to him.

Her body shacked one last time and then she went completely limp. He gently laid Legolas down on the ground and then held her body to him as he cried out in agonish. It felt like a part of him had died, he felt so empty inside and it felt like his heart had stopped beating in his chest.

"I will miss you terrible much to meleth" he cried.

The thought of this was terrible and he cried over his lose, one such as he had never felt before. He had felt pain before, losing his father in battle and losing his mother to her grief it had hurt horrible much. However, nothing compared to the empty voyage that now lingered within him, how could he live with this? Suddenly the baby started to cry and snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at his son as he took him up and tried to settle him. He felt so drained for in less than one coming and going of Anor he had lost his wife and gained a son. Even so when he looked at his son he could not help but feel utterly proud and happy – he had just become a father, if only the happiness had not been so mingled with his pain. When he looked at baby Legolas as he settled back he started to see traces of _her_ in him. Yes, she lived on in their child and smiled even though it was a small smile. He would endure, he had **promised** her to endure and no matter how much he would miss her dearly he would not wish to depart from his son. With a sight he arranged the outer robe so that he could have Legolas around his stomach. With a heavy heart he gathered Tania's death body and swung it up on his horse and then sat up behind her as he started on the last part of the trip, the trip home.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anari was standing at the gate with a few of the healers who was ready to help queen Tania as soon as Aran Thranduil would return. Half the night had already goon and there was only a few hours to down when they started to see Aran Thranduil. He was holding a lifeless figure to him in front of him. As they neared they could all see the limb body of queen Tania. The way she hang so still and how Aran Thranduil had to support her fully told the horrible truth. The royal line had ended, queen Tania had died along with her child, and it was more than likely that Aran Thranduil would follow them. What horrible doom would await them without the royal family to lead and protect them? They looked at Aran Thranduil who was very pale and his eyes spoke of much pain. They all bowed their heads in respect of the fallen queen when he passed them. He did not acknowledge them but just rode further in before he dismounted and grabbed her body and carried her in. One of the other ran over to see to his horse as they knew he would see to it himself in another time. They all new that he was elsewhere, could his sole already be on its way to the halls of Mandos? Unsure if he could help he went after Aran Thranduil in the hope that he could do something. He came into the halls and saw the back of Aran Thranduil as he turned at a hallway that lead to his personal chambers.

"Aran nin please" he called and ran after him.

He entered the same hallway only to see the doors to Aran Thranduil's private chambers close. He sank to the floor knowing that he could not enter there, he now knew that Aran Thranduil was lost to his grief. It was not even sure he would live to see the next rise of Anor and when he left, what would become of the Woodland realm? He sank to the floor lost in thoughts as he looked at the closed doors in a daze unable to move from the spot.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The sun had slowly made it into the window when he suddenly was sent back to hear a baby cry. He must have made sound up, even though he opened his eyes and saw the dim light of down had come through the window. He had been so horrible lost in thought that he had not noticed that the last of the night had passed. He heard the cry again, that's it he had gone mad, there was no child, only if luck was with them Aran Thranduil. He prayed to the Valars that Aran Thranduil would still be, the realm needed its king. He was very and tired when he turned up. He was about to leave the hallway when the door suddenly opened and he heard a childs cry from within. Aran Thranduil came out and closed the door as the cry of the child continued even though it was in lower spectre.

"Aran nin please forgive me I was just lost in thoughts and about to leave" he said nervous.

Aran Thranduil looked at him and in his eyes there was much pain as he gazed upon him.

"I need my healer please go and bring Cirael here" Aran Thranduil said before he opened the door and went into the room again.

Horrified he turned around and start running to the healing ward in the palace.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

He had very little breaf left when he came to the healing ward and bursted in to the room. All the elves in there looked at him with alarm in their face.

"Please Aran Thranduil request Cirael to come and see him" he said.

That send the room into action as Cirael ran right to him and shortly after she was followed by the leading healer Laveran ran along with them. They ran all the way back to Aran Thranduil's quarters while hoping that all was well. He stopped in front of the door and glanced at the two healers before he knocked.

"Enter" bid a tired voice from within.

He opened the door and went into the room where he saw a big window where the sun was shining through. A desk was standing on the right side of the room and on the left was a bed, Aran Thranduil stood in front of the window and looked at the rising sun.

"Aran nin your requested me to come" Cirael said.

"Yes I need you to check if Legolas is alright he has been crying quit a lot lately but please keep your voice down" Aran Thranduil answered.

They all three shared amassed look unsure of what Aran Thranduil could mean.

"My lord who is Legolas?" asked Laveran.

"I did not know you were here Laveran" answered Aran Thranduil.

"I was worried my lord, now who is it that we should look at?" Laveran asked.

"I just told you to take a look at Legolas" Aran Thranduil answered tiredly.

"Who is Legolas my lord?" Laveran asked.

Aran Thranduil turned and they all three gasped in surprise when he saw that in his gasp when the saw the tiny elfling baby in his arms. The tiny elfling baby stirred and started to cry once again, so he had not been crazy he had actually heard a child cry. He could not believe it, this was wonderful, the royal line still lived, the child had survived somehow.

"Aran nin is that … is that?" Laveran asked as he clearly was unsure if he could ask the question.

"My son? Yes, this is my son Laveran, now I would like you to look at him before he gets even more distressed, it tears my heart to see him like that" Aran Thranduil.

"Please may I take him for a short while?" Laveran asked.

Very slowly he handed Legolas over to Laveran which carried him over to the bed where he examined him with Cirael standing just behind. While they waited he looked at Aran Thranduil which stood and looked at them with a face that told of great worry and fear like the child would vanish in front of his eyes. Laveran turned to them.

"The child seams healthy enough for a child born to early but he does seem a bit undeveloped in his body. Besides from that I just think he is hungry, it most have been some time since he had something to eat" Laveran said.

"How undeveloped Laveran?" Aran Thranduil said in a sharp voice.

It was evident that Aran Thranduil would not back down.

"His lungs might be a bit undeveloped but over time the elven healing the Valars has blessed us with might heal it" Laveran said in low and worried tone.

Legolas woke up and started to cry again.

"I will get some food for Caun Legolas" he said as start walking towards the door.

"Yes do that" sounded it from behind him.

"Aran nin am I permitted to tell about Caun Legolas?" he turned and asked.

Aran Thranduil looked at him for a long time before he nodded, with his heart full of light he turned and ran out of the door. Soon the news floated around the realm, there was a new hair, hope has returned.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"That is mostly the story Dion about how Caun Legolas came to be he is very precious to us; I doubt that Aran Thranduil would have survived without him. Aran Thranduil approached me later and forbid me to tell anyone in the kingdom of what has happened that night. He rewarded me in private as he could not hold a public ceremony" Anari ended the story.

He felt a deep sadness over the story that had just unfold as he watched Dion waiting for an reaction.

"That is amazing I have never heard anything like this, did it really happen almost three tousind year ago?" Dion asked amazed.

"Yes but it is still a painful memory so I advise you to not bring it up when we get back to the group" he answered.

"Which we will be in a few minutes we have found them" the eagle they were riding at interrupted.

"Hennad we need to get this anti-dote to Caun Legolas with all do speed" he answered.

The eagles started to get down and soon they neared the clearing and could see the people there. They landed and he went down and to his surprise he saw lords Elrond, Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan and master healer Gailarphen. He then shifted his focus and saw that Aran Thranduil was sitting near the very pale and ill looking Caun Legolas. He rushed forward and came over to them.

"Aran nin hear is the spider plant" he said as he rushed to his liege side.

Aran Thranduil looked at him with a great relief as he took the plant and administered it to Legolas. While he did so the rest just stood and looked at them as he hoped this would wake Caun Legolas soon and that the prince would get better. He felt tired and hoped they could get home soon.

"Are you alright Anari?" came it from his left side and he turned around to see lord Elrond stand close to him.

"Yes hír Elrond I am fine" he answered.

"Excuse me sir ahm lord Elrond but he is not fine he was bidden by a spider and nearly died. I had to give him the spider plant to survive that is why it took us so long" he heard Dion say behind him.

He turned and glared at the human even though he had to admit that he did not feel that well.

"Come Anari I could see that you were not well come and rest you must need it desperately" lord Elrond said.

Since he was caught right handed he allowed Elrond to lead him to a tree which he crawled up and put his head against the tree.

"Will he be all right?" he asked lord Elrond.

Elrond turned his head and looked at Gailarphen which was examine Legolas with Thranduil right beside him. Gailarphen looked up and smiled to them.

"Yes with rest and time he will be fine" he said.

All that heard that cheered and smiled to each other then suddenly a sound of swords being drawn. One of the people on guard came running into the clearing.

"Aran nin there is orcs on the way" he called.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally it is hear. I am sorry it took so long but I had to re write a lot before I was happy and then I was on holiday without my computer. This chapter will be one where there is a price to pay. Let me know what you think about that. This will be one of the last chapter I suspect one or two more before the story is done. So hang out with me but thank you for sticking with me throughout the story. You made this possible and thank you for that. This time it is not as long as last but still longer than usual.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Gwador = brother

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Híril = Lady

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Nin muin Legolas = My dear Legolas

Penneth = Young one

Saes = Please

Suliad = Hello (greatings).

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Glorfindel could have groaned out loud when he gotten the message as he looked around. They were truly disadvantaged. Legolas was only just beginning to recover from a poison which almost had brought him to the halls of Mandos, Elrohir was not well either and Thranduil had just been through a great ordeal and shock. Anari is too exhausted to be of much help and many of the Mirkwood people has not rested as they should to worried about Legolas and Thranduil. It would looks like it would fall to him to lead them as he knew that Elrond would be more needed as healer.

"How many and when will they be here?" he called to the guard.

"There are two groups the first one is not that big but the second one is, sadly the first is having spiders in the group so we will be attacked from both below and above" the guard said.

He could not prevent being a bit surprised over how much details the guard had in his report – how did he know all these things.

"Where do you get the information from?" he asked the guard.

"The trees is more than happy to provide information to use hír Glorfindel" the guard answered.

''The trees of course'' he thought as he looked around as the trees carried a wind through it's branches. Thranduil's people was known for their ability to speak with the trees, not even Galadriel's people had that ability.

"It looks like we will be in need of some people both on the grounds and in the tree topes. Can that be arranged?" he asked.

Beranel stepped forward.

"Yes some of our worriers has specialised in fighting spiders so they have trained a lot in fighting in the tree tops. Even so we are still outnumbered horribly plus we need someone to protect the injured. This is not going to be good, we will need more people but the palace is half days' journey from here and it will take time just to assemble people there. If we are overruned they will never get here in time" Beranel said.

"Then we will have to do with what we have here. Beranel if you will I can lead the people on the ground and then you can lead your people is that suitable to you?" he asked.

"Yes that is probably the best, the trees will do what they can to aid us. I suggest that we work in rings around this area so each person has an area to protect" Beranel answered.

He nodded and started to organise the people on the ground and he made sure that Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Gailarphen, Thranduil and Legolas was in the centre of the protection. He was surprised that none of the Mirkwood elves did not protest but just accepted his lead. He was glad that they did for as it is they had barely time to prepare for the first attack.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond followed the conversation distantly while he tried to get an idea to how to improve their odds. Suddenly it hit him that there might be someone he could call on to help and she would be greatly needed. He looked to his two sons he hated to have to do this to them but he needed to be protected while he talked to her.

"Can you keep me from harm while I speak to Galadriel" he asked them.

"Of course Ada" they both answered.

He sat down and closed his eyes and reached out to Galadriel.

 _"Naneth uin Herves-nin; Galadriel can you hear me? We need you help"_ he asked.

 _"Hervenn uin sell-nin; Elrond what is wrong? I can feel a great worry within you"_ Galadriel answered with worries colouring her voice.

 _"We will soon be attacked and both Thranduil, Legolas and Elrohir is not fit to fight and they need Gailarphen and me to handle the wounded, can you come and help us?"_ he asked.

 _"I am sorry Elrond, Mithrandir desperately need me I cannot let him down"_ Galadriel answered.

 _"Mithrandir need you? Darkness is indeed over us if he is such a peril that he has called to you for help. In that case all we can do is to pray to the Valars that they will guide us to victory"_ he said with a heavy heart.

 _"I can send some of my guards to help you"_ Galadriel suggested.

 _"No Galariel you need the protection for I can sense great danger ahead of you"_ he protested.

 _"I could say much the same about you"_ Galadriel pointed out.

 _"Even so I can guess where you are going – keep the guards we must managed"_ he pressed the issue.

 _"Elrond Peredhil you will tell me where you are and then I will sent some of my guards to help you and that's that"_ Galadriel answered in a stern voice.

He knew that tone of voice and knew that there she would not allow it to be any other way, even so he sighted. He tried his best to explain where they were before they both was quit reflecting on the problem.

 _"Elrond I am worried over what is happening. It seams like a darker force is at work here. But I am unsure of what or who it is"_ Galadriel said with worry.

 _"I agree but for now we will need to focus on this and then try to solve the riddle of this unknown enemy"_ he responded.

 _"Agreed you better go you will be needed"_ Galadriel said and started to draw back from there connection.

" _Take care Galadriel"_ he said before he returned to his sons.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Galadriel opened her eyes and found her foster sons face close to hers.

"Híril what happened you suddenly closed your eyes and fell of your horse" Haldir said.

"I am fine Haldir, Elrond just needed to talk" she answered.

"I will get you some Miruvor Híril" Haldir said.

"Alright but as soon as I have rested a bit we must continue. There is great need for us, in fact I will have to ask some of you to leave to go and help Aran Thranduil, Elrond and the rest. They are under attack and need reinforcement" she said and looked at her people.

As she looked around she noticed that Haldir certainly did not look happy about this but he appointed five people to do as that left them with three others. She gave her people the information and saw theme ride off. She prayed to the Valars that they would be safe and that they could help the others. She greatly cared for all of them and it pained her to know that Thranduil had to raise Legolas surrounded by dangers. Without a ring of power Thranduil had to rely on his people's ability to keep their borders safe so they suffered far greater casualties than Lothlorien or Imladris. For now, though this was not time to dwell on such things as she had a task to preform and as soon as she believed Haldir would let her get away with this she raised. Even so she could feel her foster sons disapproving look at her back even though he did not raise any protest. She could fell that she was a little stiff as they started to ride further towards Dol Guldur she started to sense a great evil around them. The present grew stronger the nearer they got.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Beranel tried to steady himself as he felt the trees warned him about the spiders coming. He could see the seven reed eyes, the eight legs as the spider landed on a branch a little below him. He prepared his arrow and bow and aimed for the eye before he send his arrow flying. The cry of that and other spiders told him that his men had hit well. However, there was no time to focus on this as new spiders came towards them. He ran out from the branch and fired a new arrow but it did not hit its mark as the spider instead jumped down and started to make it towards the fight there. He took a new arrow and aimed at the spiders brow and fired. The spider screamed and he took his sword and cut the web that had hold the spider in the tree. He turned around and saw a spider land just next to him. He threw his bow from himself and as he ran over to the trunk of the tree and crawled agile higher op. He could hear the spiders as it procured him. He jumped on to branch where one was hanging just over this one and started to run out of it until it was quit thin. He turned around and saw the spider come running towards him. He waited while his heart beaded hard as the spider was almost there he ran over to it and jumped up to the head grabbed the branch over him. With his free hand he stabbed the spider in the eye when it looked up. He suddenly heard the branch give in and both that and the spider fell down, he sighted with relief.

He let his legs fall down and started to swing up and with some power he managed to get up at the branch. Suddenly he felt a burning pain in the bag and he could fell the warm from the blood that started to come down on his bag. His vision became blurred and he screamed as the pain increased. He leaned forward and started to fall down to the ground. He could hear his men yelled to him as he fell. His heart was beating hard as he gained higher and higher speed, even in his failing vision he saw a branch and grabbed after it with his left hand. He slammed his right side to the tree and the pain was evident in his body and he gasped for air, his hand shacked and he had a hard time to hold on. He slowly rose his right hand and grabbed more firmly on the branch while he gasped for air. He used all his power and managed to crawl up on the branch. He leaned to the tree and gasped for air while he waited for his sight to return. As his hearth slowed down and he walked over and thanked the tree before he looked down. When he saw what was happening there he was almost falling once again but a scream from above told him he was needed higher up.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elladan watched as his father came through and when he was sure that he was alright he went over to Glorfindel which was putting his final hand on the defences. He prayed to the Valars that they were ready for the orcs as he watched Glorfindel and Tulari talked in low voice.

"Are we ready?" he asked just as low.

"Yes I think we are" Tulari said and shuttered.

"What is it?" both him and Glorfindel asked.

"The trees are angry the orcs are on their way and the spiders is walking in the trees. I wish you could hear them their anger is so intense that they practically are screaming" Tulari said.

He looked around and even though he could not talk to the trees like the wood elves he could certainly see what she was talking about. The trees sometimes moved even though there was no wind and he could sense anger coming from them.

"They are here" Tulari whispered and they went out to their post and hid in the surrounding.

They could hear the orcs as they came closer and he ready his bow as he felt the old hatreds once more surface. He hated orcs and now he had a chance once more to avenge his mother's fate. He just wished that he had Elrohir at his side but he knew that his brother was still not well enough to fight. The arrow flew from his bow as the orcs came within range and many other joined in and the first circle started to fight through the orcs. He fired more arrows every time he got a good shot. Someone shouted and he looked up as spider was falling towards where he was. He ran to the left and managed to get out of the rage of the dead spider. However in the rush an orc suddenly appeared in front of him and swung its sword and he felt the pain in the left side as he was hit. Even so he quickly swung his sword and separated the head from the body but just as fast a new orc took its place. He killed that orc as well.

"LOOK UP" someone screamed.

He looked up and saw a spider falling towards him. He ran out of way and felled over something he turned his head and saw that it was Tulari covered in blood. He called for help and one of the Mirkwood elf came and helped to carry over to Gailarphen.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gailarphen was almost done in treating one of the casualties when he heard a call and looked over to see Tulari covered in blood held by a Mirkwood guard and Elladan. He wrapped up the bandage and rushed over to her and bid the two others to lay her on the ground. As soon as it was done they rushed back to the fighting.

"Lay still and let me have a look at it" he said when she tried to get to her wounds with her right hand.

A bowl with water appeared in front of him and looked up and saw that it was Aran Thranduil helping him. He smiled to him and started to clean the blood away from her. First when that was done he had a chance to see the full effect of the wound. He sighted with relief when he saw the wound was not so bad and he started to treat it.

"How is it going?" he asked in a very low voice.

"We are holding on for now but I fear what will happen when the bigger group will be coming as it is we are already pressed" Tulari answered in a just as low voice.

Tulari winched when he felt on the bandage he had put on her.

"I am sorry I am being as gentle as I can. I wish I could give you some pain killers but I can't both treat patients, being ready to fight and look after a fire" he explained.

"You are doing fine we are used to less when we are in the field now when can I go back and continue the fight?" Tulari asked.

"You must be out of your mind you are not ready to do anything like this you have lost a fair amount of blood" he protested.

"Be that as it may we need everyone we can spare" Tulari answered.

He sighted for even though he was against it she was right about this.

"Perhaps you should look at Elladan while you think about it" Tulari said.

"What has happened to Elladan?" he asked in a whispering voice.

He looked at Elrond which did not seam to be aware of the conversation which he was glad for. The last thing he needed was another worry on top of Elrohir.

"Stay here and let me have a look then we will talk again when I have looked at him" he said.

He turned around and walked over and saw Elladan in close combat with an orc with blood running down his left shoulder. Most of the fighting had started to die out and when they were done.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil looked around and saw his people kill the last orcs and he sighted with relief over that, for now they were safe. He looked around and was sadden by the numbers of people that was injured and therefore turned to Legolas.

"Ada the trees" Legolas said in low voice that still spoke of pain and tiredness.

Not wanting Legolas to waste his power he therefore nodded and walked to the nearest tree and put his hand on it.

 _"Beware your Majesty there are orcs coming your way hurry to prepare yourself there are many. Far more than you have seen now and they have wargs with them"_ _the tree said._

 _"Is there spiders in the group and how far away are they?" he asked._

 _"No spiders but they are only a half hour away" the tree answered._

 _"Thank you" he said and broke the contact._

"Glorfindel we will have a new and much larger group coming this way, they will be here in a half hour there are no spiders this time" he called.

Glorfindel nodded.

"The best will be that everyone which can has a rest until the fight begins again so I suggest that the one standing in the inner circles switches to the outer. Everyone that has been wounded should be treated and rest as much as possible. Call the people in the tree down and let them be replaced by the best bow users and burn the spiders" Glorfindel said.

He nodded and just returned to Legolas side where he checked him over again.

"Ada" Legolas said in a low and painfull voice.

"Scch ion-nin relax you should not talk we will take care of it" he said reassuring.

"No Ada they need us, our people need you. You must lead them" Legolas said.

"I need to stay with you. You need me the most right now" he said in a voice that allowed no argue.

"No you must not lead them they need you" Legolas and looked directly into his eyes.

"Ion-nin I do not wish to be away from you, you still need me" he answered.

"I know but this is our people and they need us to lead them" Legolas said stubbornly and started to get up.

"Legolas lay down you are far from well" he said and gently made his son lay back down.

"Only if you promise to lead our people" Legolas responded being more and more pale.

"Alright but only if you stay there, do as lord Elrond tell you to and stay out of the fighting understood?" he said in a stern voice.

Legolas nodded and put his head on the ground and he noticed how pale his son looked and went over to Elrond.

"Elrond my son has made me go and lead our people. Can you look after Legolas while I do that" he said.

"Of course my friend but I am not sure this is wise, you are not well" Elrond answered.

"I know my friend but I have promised him to help" he said.

Elrond nodded and started to check on his people, it did not look good. Tulari was weak after the wound, the same was Elladan, Elrohir, Beranel and two more. He walked over to Glorfindel and explained the situation. They were engroesed in battle tactics and placing their people when a bird flew up. They signed to people to be ready and he grabbed for his bow after making sure that his swords was in place.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Radagast tried to hold the animals but they were all getting restless while the elves fought the orcs and spiders. Nasty things he fully understood the animals and how they reacted and was happy when the fight came to a halt. He put down his friends and started to get around the wounded. There was many as he tried to heal them with his supplies. He had to admit he was more used to handle animals than elves but he had to help. The animals followed him around and he was glad for that because he did not want to see them get hurt. All the sudden a bird flew up and grabbed the animals and prepared his staff.

The arrows flew so close that he almost could feel the wind from them and the sounds he suddenly heard was the angry screams from the orcs and wargs. Suddenly an orc ran towards him and he moved out of the way and hit it with the staff so it felt to the ground. He had only done that when he had to step backward as a sword suddenly trying to snit him and he managed to get out of reach just in time. However, it made all the animals land on the ground and flee in different directions.

"Oh no, that is not good, not good at all" he said and tried to ran after them.

Suddenly he felt a pain in the left side and stopped to gasp then alt went black.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elledan sent his sword through the air and separated the head of the orc only to find a new orc in front of him. How he hated those creatures, he hated them so much that he had trouble staying focused on the fighting. This was the creatures that had hurt his mother and they deserved to die every one of them. He ducked to avoid the next attack and killed that orc as well when he turned around only to see a warg come running towards him. He grabbed harder around his sword to meet it as his heartbeat speeded up wargs was not what he was best at. The pain from his wound made it hard to focus but he managed to avoid the bite. He tried to attack but had little success when an arrow flew past him and into the eye and killed it. He sighted with relief and nodded to the Mirkwood elf before they both turned back to the battle. He looked to his left and saw that Radagast being hit in the head and the orc swung its sword to kill him. He reacted without thinking and sent his sword flying through the air and it managed to hits it target seconds before the orc would have cleaved Radagast. He heard a strange sound and turned around and what he saw almost made his heart drop. Somehow Elrohir had managed to get up and participate in the fight, he stood nearby with a sword killing of an orc. However, he was so pale it was evident he could collapse any second and just as thought it, it happened. He ran over to his brother and tried to keep him up but was unable to.

"Ada" he called out.

He looked up and gasped seeing an orc come running right towards them. He could not run with his brother lying on the ground and his sword was not near, this was not good.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond checked Elrohir which was still greatly weakened after the hard ride and all that had happened. He was not worried that it would have lasting damaged if the stubborn son of his would just rest. He then turned to Legolas which still was a curse for concern. He was pale and still shacked from time to time. He bend down and felt Legolas forehead which was hot which he assumed was a result of the poison in the body. Even so it was clear that Legolas was getting better but all this was stressing him that was clear.

"Elrond" he heard Gailarphen calling.

He turned and saw him standing with the human Dion which was covered in blood. He checked Legolas over before he ran over and started to try to help the poor victim. He got the human laid on the ground and examined him only to find that the hearth suddenly gave in. He started to give hearth massage when he suddenly heard a cry of pain. He looked to the left and saw Legolas trying to stand. He was about to scold him for it when he saw why. A huge warge was running towards him. He called out in desperation when he heard another cry and turned to the right and saw his sons almost caught by the orc. His heart speeded up and his blood froze as he screamed in desperation. No, no, no this could not be happening he would not lose his sons like he had almost lost his wife. He had save his sons but he could not leave Dion nor could he stay here while his sons and Legolas was in danger. Gailerphen was at his side pushing away from Dion and towards his son.

"Go" Gailarphen screamed.

He did not think he was up in a second and ran towards the orc as he saw Elladan tried to drag Elrohir away. Elladan did not get long as Elrohir was completely unconscious and therefore quit heavy. He dragged his sword and ran the last part of the way as the orc stood over his son. He swung his sword and cleaved the head of the orc in one fell move. The head of the orc felt to the ground dead and let go of the sword. He just stopped and gasped for air trying to grasp that the danger was over, his sons was safe. He looked over to see how Legolas was fairing and found the elf prince stand shaking on his legs behind Beranel fighting for them both. Beranel was frightening pale and he knew he was still suffering from the spider bite. Legolas had just drawn out his sword when it happened. The orcs sword went into Beranels stomach and he felt to the ground. The orc continued towards Legolas which tried to stop him but he was two weak. It looked like the end for the prince when help came from the most unlikely place the animals lead by the squirrel was attacking. This made the orc take a step back when a branch hit the orc. Elrond looked in amazement while the trees and animals was attacking the orc. He suddenly remembered a lot of conversations that he have had with Thranduil about Legolas closeness with nature but until now he had not understood to what extent. The trees first stopped when there was only a pulp left of the orc. He was glad that Legolas seamed to have been saved.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion suddenly opened his eyes and looked up at an elf that stood over him. He felt tired and all he wanted was to sleep but the elf would have nothing of it. He pricked to him.

"Stay away human if you wish to survive" the elf said.

He tried to focus.

"How are we doing" he asked.

The elf face went dark.

"We are loosing" he said in a low voice.

Barely was the word out of his mouth before he enormous growl was heard. An enormous bear ran into the clearing and from the other side came a number of elven riders in. The combined surprise and attack was a great help for the fight. It all happened so close that he felt dizzy and darkness overcame him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tulari felt a pain far beyond anything she had ever felt before, it was a pain coming from the chest and in her mind. Every beet was so hard but the worst part was it felt like a part of her mind and soul was now missing. She walked in a blur until she saw him, her beloved laying silently on the ground. She screamed in agony totally unaware of anything else than Beranel. No, this could not happen, not her beloved how was she going to survive this? She looked around in a blur only to find that the fighting started to come to a halt. She could not care less all in her felt so dark and cold now. She slipped to her knees and started to hold on to the body of her husband. She did not know how long she was sitting there she had only eyes for her beloved. When she had shared a number of tears she looked around to make sure that no one was around. The last thing she wanted was to be separated from her husband. Oh my love why did you have to leave me? She was about to look down again when she saw something blink. It did look like it was an arrow but the fighting was over what should she care? 'Because your husband would not be happy if you do not live up to your responsibility now that he is gone' an inner voice said. She looked again and was sure this time – there was an arrow pointing at Aran Thranduil. She felt two different feeling pulling her. One did not want her to leave her dead husband the other told her to protect Aran Thranduil. In the end her duty won and she came up and ran towards Aran Thranduil. She reached him and pushed him down only to feel a burning pain around her neck. She felt as in slow motion and landed on the ground. She felt the warm from her blood started to flow out on the ground.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil saw how the fighting started to ebb out when he felt a hard push in the bag and he felt forward but managed to stay up. He turned around and saw Tulari fall to the ground with an arrow sitting between her neck and shoulder. He turned her around and saw that she was bleeding heavily and he dropped to his knees.

"Elrond" he called.

He did not even look up to see if Elrond had responded but just pressed against the wound in the hope to stop it. Tulari opened her eyes and looked at him but it was without her normal bright glow.

"Aran …." Tulari started.

"No be silent and save your strength" he said.

Elrond was suddenly at his side and started to examine the wound while he continued to try to press on the wound. Tulari slowly moved her arm and grabbed his and moved it away.

"Please don't I can't live without my love" Tulari whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Tulari no" he protested.

"Please let me follow him" Tulari whispered.

He looked around and saw that many had surrounded them he sought out Elrond's but it was evident that the healer in him would not give up. He started to try to help her.

"Leave it be hír Elrond no matter what you do I will not have long for this world" Tulari said as more tears ran down her chicks.

"Aran nin please listen when I am gone my daughter will be all alone, will you watch her for me?" Tulari asked.

"I will, you have my promise I will look after your daughter" he promised her.

"Good now please allow me to hold the hand of Beranel for the last time" Tulari whispered.

He nodded to her and gestured for some of his people to carry the body of Beranel over to them. They carefully put the body down and then he carefully lifted Beranels hand over to her as she took it. Tulari squished it and cried her heart out while they all stood around her. Slowly they saw how life ebbed out of her and her crying and closed her eyes. His only heart felt heavy as he remembered how he himself had lost his wife so many years ago. They were all standing there in silence thinking about the sacrificed given. Even though he wished that they could be allowed to stay here and morn but he knew they could not.

"We need to move out of here, start to get ready to leave and take our dead with us" he said.

Soon there was a lot of activities to get away from the place.


	17. Chapter 17

I am here again. I thought this would be the last chapter but there is still a little part of the story left. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter and follow me on the last few there might be left. Things is a bit tigth so we will have to see what happenes. The chapter is not so long but I hope you will find a lot of good moments. As always reviews is precies to me.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Gwador = brother

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Híril = Lady

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Nin muin Legolas = My dear Legolas

Penneth = Young one

Saes = Please

Suliad = Hello (greatings).

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Galadriel started to ride slower as they neared the place they were heading for. She looked around to her gourds, her people and could see that the heavy atmosphere was affecting them to. She felt an evil present and it held a so strong power that she was unprepared for the scale. She had felt this evil before but where? All the suddenly she felt her ring tingle, someone or something was trying to reach it. She closed her eyes and focused with her thoughts she had to hide the ring. She greatly feared it was the evil force that was working here the ring must not be discovered. She could feel the intensity grow and something press towards the barriers that she had put up. She could feel the sweat starting to run down of her as the pressure increased even more. She could hear someone say something but she was concentrating as she looked inside herself to find the strength to press the present away. She found the power and started to press the present away. Silently they fought and she could feel the battle take its toll on her. However, slowly but surely she pressed her enemy back.

All the suddenly her enemy left her and she gasped when the present left her. For a short second she managed to get some pictures, glimpse of an eye of fire and then Gandalf laying unmoving on the ground. She gasped, she knew that evil she had fought it before they had all believed he had vanished from these lands, then all went black.

"Híril please answer me" she heard as someone was shaking her gently.

She really did not want to wake up she felt so comfortable retuning to the darkness right now but the person would have nothing of it.

"Híril please wake up" sounded the voice and this time a small pain was at her shoulder.

Much reluctant she opened her eyes and found her foster son look at her with worry.

"Another vision?" he asked in a low voice.

"No I was attacked" she answered.

"This is enough we are going back" Haldir said.

"No we are not there is work to be done" she answered in voice that made it clear that this was not a discussion.

"I cannot take responsibility for this and if anything, happened to you" Haldir even still protested.

"I am taking this risk Haldir I have to that is part of having responsibility like this" she answered gently.

"I don't want to lose … I don't want to face Hir Celeborn about this" Haldir said trying to hide his true statement.

"Haldir I fully understand you but this is something I have to do. Now I will sit for a few minutes and then I will ride to Dol Guldur. You and the other can come or I can go alone I will think nothing off it. However I will be going not matter what how long am I from there?" she ended the debate.

Haldir looked unhappy at her for a minute as she patiently waited.

"Ten minutes ride and then we are at the door step of Dol Guldur. Hold your voice down we don't know if there are spiders nearby" Haldir answered in a low voice.

She looked around and saw her people with bows ready as the looked around and checked the trees.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil slowly helped his son on the feet and supported him along to the horse. He could feel the weight from his son as he leaned to him this told him that his son was not well. He walked over to his son's horse Astarly which laid herself down so Legolas could mount her without problems. He then walked over to his own people to secure that all the rest of the group. He noticed that a lot of them was in need of attention from a healer. Gailarphen, Elrond and Linari was doing what they could but much would be needed to be taken care of when they got home. He bend down and collected the body of his friend and captain Beranel. He went over and put him on his horse Fir. Just as he lifted the body up he was struck by a back lash about he had done the same to his wife all those years ago and know history seamed to repeat in some aspect. Once again he brought someone he cared for home while his son this time was heavily wounded. He did not realise that tears had fallen down from his checks before a hand came in and brushed it away. He looked at Elrond which was standing right next to him.

"He honoured his job and duty you could not have asked him to do anything less than what he did" Elrond said in a low voice.

Ashamed over his display of feeling at a place where everyone could see them he nodded his silent thank to Elrond and tried to hide his tears before turning to his people.

"Tulari should be riding right next to me and Legolas on my other side. I would also prefer if one of the healers would be traveling with Legolas" he said.

"Ada I can …" Legolas started to protest.

"No my leaf you cannot that much is evident. I will not risk you to get ill and fall of during the trip" he answered.

He saw how his son sent him a frustrated glare after him only to suddenly close his eyes and started to tilt to the left. Not surprised by this he supported his son before he fell down from Asterly. He was soon joined by Elrond and Gailarphen who carefully got him down from Asterly and started to look him over. He was nervously waiting right behind them; it was hard for him to see his son like this. He was all he had to remember his wife with, he felt a pain in his chest about the longing after holding his beloved in his arm once again. She had been his light of his life and now she was no more he could not hold her in his arms again.

In a try to distract himself from his pain he went over to where Linari was still working on the human. He looked while she put the last bandage on the wound who did not look good while the human turned his head towards him.

"Thank you for you peoples help your majesty" Dion said.

"Well it would seem I also have to thank you for your help in retrieving the antidote for Legolas" he answered reluctant.

"I owed it to him after all it was because of us he ended up this way" Dion answered.

He looked at the human unsure of what to do and say next. Normally he tried to avoid dealing with humans as not really trusted them after the last alliance. Even so it was clear that this human, Dion, was different from the ones that he had meet so far. It would also be wrong of him to turn away a human that had risked his life for his son when he clearly was in need of help. The man had just died and been revived and he wounds still needed tending.

"Dion those wound looks like they need tending you and your people better come with us and get them checked at my home" he said.

He tried to ignore the many raised eyebrows that comment created.

"That is very generous and we are honoured to accept your invitation" Dion answered.

Suddenly he heard Elrond call for him and he hurried back to them.

"He will be fine Thranduil it just the poison that has taken its toll on the body. If he rests for a few days I am sure he will be fine" Elrond said and he sighted with relief.

"Thank you we better get out of here before something worse turn up" he said and mounted while he arranged Beranel to rest against him.

Soon they were all on the way.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Galadriel mounted once again and started to ride the last bit towards Dol Guldur her mind was constantly on guard. Sauron was trying to gain dominion over this land so it would not due to take this task easy. She trusted that her guards would worn her if any orc or spider came near them. They rode in silent not wanting to attract attention of any sort. After ten minutes' ride they were at their goal – Dol Guldur. The dark walls were standing as a scarp silhouette of what they once were. It seemed very dark like the sun had not been down here for a long time and would not get her any time soon. They all shuttered over the coldness and darkness that seem to come from the place, none of them wanted to be here. They all dismounted and looked around to find a blood trail from where they were and over the bridge and in to the old fortress. She turned to her guards.

"I fully understand you if you don't want to follow me in there. I will not order you to do so nor demand that you for fill my husband command to follow me. It is more than likely that this is a trap" she offered them.

"I told you before we will follow you even if it all the way in there" Haldir answered.

The three others nodded in agreement and drew their swords when she started to walk into the old abandon fortress.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion tried to crawl to the horse the elves had borrowed him but the pain from the wound was too much and gasped. Suddenly the elf that had put the bandage on mounted the horse and extend her hand to him. He took it and with her help he managed to mount the horse even though it costed him a great deal of pain. When the pain started to decrease he looked around and noticed something odd. None of the elves was using equipment of any type, that seemed odd, he had not been riding much himself but the few times he had always used saddle and bridle. They rode in silence while he looked to his men who also was riding with the elves. They did not look as bad as he felt but he could see they needed medical attention. Suddenly one of the other elves, one with long raven black hair and yet he seemed less elf than the rest. He was more ringlet and the tone of his skin was not as light as many of the other elves. They rode in silence but he could feel the elf's gaze at him and he started to feel uneasy.

"Is there anything mr ….?" he asked.

"I am lord Elrond of Rivendal" the elf answered.

"The lord of the hidden valley? What are you doing here lord Elrond?" he asked in surprise.

"We were needed so we came" lord Elrond answered creational.

They rode on in silence while he tried to grasp all the things that had happened and all the thing. Even so he could feel the gaze from lord Elrond and he turned his head again and looked askingly at him.

"You are lucky I can't recall that Thranduil has ever allowed any human into his home" lord Elrond said.

"Then I am honoured that we have been" he answered.

"You should be Thranduil has not trusted humans since the last alliance" lord Elrond answered.

His eyes widen at that information; how many surprises could come over such a short time.

"He is that old?" he asked amazed.

"Yes we were both fighting there though under different leadership. I fought under Gilgaled while he under Orophir" lord Elrond answered with a hint of sadness.

"I really don't grasp how you can be this old" he said amazingly.

"Elves are blessed with immortality we do not die unless killed" lord Elrond.

He was about to response when he felt pain in his chest and he grasped for air as his vision started to fail. He managed to get his hand to hold on to his chest but it felt so heavy that he could not even raise it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Galadriel looked around and noticed it was dark and the air seamed heavy with dread and evil. She dismounted and looked at the bridge into Dol Guldur and stopped when she noticed a trail of blood leading from close where they were to Dol Guldur. Someone had tried to escape and had not been successful, she did not doubt who that had tried to flee. She looked to the others and wished she did not have to put them in peril but also knew they would follow her no matter what.

"We need to have someone to protect the horses so they are not harmed by spiders or orcs if we are in need of leaving fast" she said in a low voice.

Silently she did almost hope that Haldir would volunteer but she also knew that would not happen. She was not the least bit surprised that it was not Haldir that stayed back to guard the horses. They started to walk over the bridge and she noticed that the blood trail seam to increase as the neared the entrance. A scream of pain lifted from the ruins and they all looked desperate at each other.

"Gandalf" she gasped and started to run over the bridge.

All the suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind, panic hit her was this an orc? She tried to struggle out of the grab as she was hold at the spot.

"Nane please wait" sounded her sons voice behind and she relaxed a little more.

"Please be careful and don't rush of like this it is more than likely that it is a trap and even though I know you can defend yourself I don't want to see you take unnecessary risk please?" Haldir said in a low voice.

She nodded knowing that there was a logic to his plea and she took a deep breath before she walked the last few steps and stepped inside in Dol Guldur.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gailarphen was down in a moment and over and aid Elrond with the human as he was looked him over.

"Gailarphen his heart beat is to fast we will need some herb for that can you get it?" Elrond asked. He rushed back and gathered some special herbs. The carefully measured a dose and then hurried back where the human was now laying on the ground. He carefully put the herb under the tong and then took his hand and looked at his finger nails that was slightly blue a sign of the heart was stressed. They patiently waited as the slow acting herb was working and heart slowed down.

"This can't hold with this rage half the party will be dead before we reach the palace" Thranduil said worried.

"I agree but what can we do?" he asked.

"We could fly you to the palace" a voice from above was heard.

They all looked up in surprise they had forgotten that the eagles had circled around them and had landed in the trees when they had decided to stop.

"You would do that for us?" Thranduil asked surprise and pleased.

"Yes for the prince and you we would" Gwahlir answered.

"We would be very grateful for that it is truly a rare gift to be allowed to fly with you and your kin" Thranduil answered please.

The three eagles came down to them and looked at them and he was awed. He had known that Thranduil was with close term of the eagles but he was surprised they were this close even so he had a feeling they more did it for Legolas than Thranduil.

"Perhaps a healer should be travelling with each of the injured" he suggested.

In the same second he said it he almost regretted it, he did not fear heights but he had never flown before and he was not eager to try it. Even so there was no way to take it back and he really would like to have the injured supervised.

"That might be a good idea as they need to be looked after" Elrond answered.

"Then with your permission I think we should have Legolas with Elrond, Dion can be with you Gailarphen, and then I will fly with Beranel" Thranduil said.

"Oh no Aran nin you are also in need of healing and therefor I will fly with you" said Linari.

It was hard for him to keep a straight face when he heard that as he almost wanted to burst into laughter. He and Elrond had trained Linari and knew she was force not too recon with, they had also made her promise that she would look after Thranduil and Legolas for them when she returned to Mirkwood she suddenly lived up to that.

"I am fine Linari" Thranduil tried to escape from that.

"No you are not, you had a big shook and it will not leave your system until you rest for some time. Until you do that I will have to follow you and keep an eye on you. You can either do what I ask of you as your current healer here or I will follow you all day until you do" Linari said looking right into the eyes of Thranduil.

Thranduil sent a glare after both him and Elrond.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you have made her promise to look after me and Legolas?" Thranduil asked grumpy.

He stayed silent until he heard Elrond answer.

"We have just asked to take care of any person who is need of treatment" Elrond answered with humour in his voice.

Thranduil glared at them but left the topic and soon they were preparing to leave. He felt very unsure as he mounted the eagle Hindra as there was nothing but feathers to hold onto. He really did not want to fly but they had to get the patients to the palace. He held tight to Dion and Hindra as they started to rose to the air. Gwahlir holding Linari and Thranduil and Nirphor to hold Legolas and Elrond.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The heavy and dreading atmosphere hit them like a rock when they moved inside the old fortress. Haldir and his friend Evenia was having sword in their hands ready to defend their lady if needed be. Galadriel felt bad for having to bring them here but right now she was needed, she started to follow the blood trail and she started to hear the screams of pain. They walked deeper and deeper into the fortress while they kept watch for any sign of danger but they found nothing. It was actually a bit worrying that no orcs had spotted them yet. Silently the climbed the stairs when they stood on a platform where an orc had his bag to them as he was bend over something.

"Speak vermin" the orc sneered.

The orc slapped a whip over something and they heard a cry of pain ring over the entire place. All three of them ran forward and soon two swords was sticking through the back of the orc as it felt dead to the ground. She bend down and looked at Mithrandir which was covered in blood as she tried to clean his face with her sleeve. Mithrandir gasped and looked at her.

"He is here" Mithrandir whispered.

"Who is Mithrandir?" she asked him.

Mithrandir tried to say something but a cough was blocking and she helped him get up only to see that there was blood on the hand he had used to shield it with.

"We need to get him out of here" she said and lifted him like he was light as a feather.

Just as they started to carrying him out of there when a wall of flames was hindering them the passage way. She could certainly feel the pressure grow in her mind and the evil that had attack her earlier was pressing against her mental barriers once again but with a far greater strength than before.

"Sauron" she whispered.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil watched with amazement as they flew over Mirkwood, he very much enjoyed to be flying as it was a rare privilege. He looked over to Legolas and was relieved that he seams fine and they would soon be there.

"We will be there in ten minutes" Gwahlir said.

"Henned Gwahlir I would like to get Legolas to be looked at by a healer" he answered.

"Yes the prince must be helped" Gwahlir answered.

"Legolas" he suddenly heard Elrond call.

He looked over to the eagle Nirphor which was carrying Legolas and Elrond and his heart dropped at the sight that meet him. Legolas had fainted and it was only Elrond that still kept him on the eagle. If the wind changed and Nirphor made a change in position before he would not be able to both keep Legolas and stay on Nirphor.

"Gwahlir we have to help them" he called.

"Agreed hold on" Gwahlir called.

"Linari hold on tight we need to help them" he called to the healer.

She held tight to him as Gwahlir flew up to the left side of Nirphor.

"Elrond let me help you settle Legolas" he called over the wind and Elrond nodded.

"Linari let go of me" he said and felt her arms slowly let go.

Slowly he rose up and felt the wind all around him as he slowly moved his left foot over to Nirphor. He was well aware of dangers this was but he had to help his son and his friend so they did not fall down. He held Legolas as Elrond settle himself more and then handed Legolas over to him. He turned his head and noticed that they were near the ground and he was grateful for that. He was just about to get back on Gwahlir when it happened. The wind came from the right and Gwahlir tilted and he could not keep himself on Gwalhir and slide down over the wing as he tried to grab onto something but could not find anything. Just as he started to fall he suddenly felt a hand around his wrist.

"Hold on Thranduil" he heard Elrond call.

"I am holding on" he screamed back.

Suddenly he could see that the claw of Gwahlir and with his right arm he tried to reach for it. Just as he reached the claw he grabbed it and let go of Elrond and then it happened again that Gwahlir tilted to the left and he had to use all his power to hold on to the claw. Suddenly something passed his left side and he turned to see.

"ELROND" he screamed as the elf lord felt.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Glorfindel looked surprised at Elrohir as he grasped and started to shake rather badly and Elladan was shivering.

"What are wrong?" he asked them both.

"Something is wrong with Ada I can feel it" Elladan answered.

Elrohir was even more pale than Elladan.

"I saw someone fall and then heard someone scream on Elrond" he answered.

Glorfindel could have ground out laud but managed to contain it. He and Elrond had often spoke about the possibility that his children might have inhered the ability to "see". They were happy that it did not seem like any of them had inhered that but know he was not so sure. Who knows if they also have had visions while they were out hunting orcs. There words were not comforting him either as he started to worry for Elrond. He urged all to heighten the tempo and he noticed that also the wood elves were more than eager to get back to the palace.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Celeborn was sitting over a pile of paper as he suddenly heard a cry from his grandchild and saw Arwen collapse on the ground. He hurried over to her and looked her over only to find that nothing was wrong. Suddenly he got a horrible feeling that he knew what this was about he just prayed to the Valars that he was wrong. Arwen started to stir and he waited until she opened her eyes.

"Arwen what happened?" he asked as Arwen started to shake.

"I saw Ada he felt from an eagle" Arwen cried.

"It is okay Arwen it was a vision and it might not come to pass" he said.

"No I know it has happened I can feel that something horrible has happened to Ada" Arwen continued.

"Now take a deep breath Penneth right now we can't do anything about it they are far too long away for us to reach them" he tried to reassure him.

As he slowly started to help Arwen his own worries grew he knew that he had spoken the true when he said they could not reach them. But all this made him unease about both Elrond, his grandsons, wife and even Legolas and Thranduil.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone so sorry for the long time but I have been bussy but here it is the next chapters. I will stop keeping saying this is the last chapter as I keeps make them. I am also very interested in hearing your reaction to the Arwen part. I mainly made it because I felt she to should have a moment so let me know if you think it fits into the story. As always reviews is precies.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

DearAda = Grandfather.

DearNana = Grandmother.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Gwador = brother

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Híril = Lady

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Nin muin Legolas = My dear Legolas

Penneth = Young one

Saes = Please

Sell nin = My daughter.

Suliad = Hello (greatings).

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Elrond felt and there was nothing he could do to stop it and he knew he would soon hit the ground. What about his children if he died of this would they sail? Valar he himself could not set sail and be reunited with beloved wife. Before he managed to think any more of this he hit the ground. His vision turned red and he grasped as all the air was pushed out of him. The pain overflowed him before everything went dark.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A number of elves had gathered in the courtyard when they had seen that the eagles had started to approaches. The healers had been called on when the eagles had first been spotted as many had guessed what that meant. There was therefore a huge number of elves gathered in the courtyard with litters, bandages and other stuff that could be needed. Hugh was there terror when they suddenly saw someone fall of the eagle and that someone was no other than lord Elrond.

"One group, two warriors with litter and two healers will run out and look after him. Help him and bring him back here" Lavaran called out to the healers.

It was organised in a matter of seconds and soon the group hurried out with litter, herbs and robe.

"Be ready for the rest of you I will believe they bring in a high number of wounded people and they will all be in varying states of shock" he called out.

The elves organised into three groups one for each eagle to take care of the people on them. As the eagle landed he hurried first to his king Thranduil who was pale and his eyes spoke of pain and worries.

"Aran nin what happened?" he asked.

"It is a long story but Legolas is trying to get better after being poisoned and fainted. There is also a human in need of help and …. Elrond" Thranduil answered worried.

Aran Thranduil did not seem to notice the many raised eyebrows that had come when he had mentioned the word human. However, he would not get a chance now as a voice sounded behind him.

"What Aran Thranduil neglect to tell you is that he has been having a huge shock himself at several times. I would say he needs rest until he has gotten over it" was Linari's voice heard from behind as she dismounted.

They all smiled when Aran Thrnaduil turned around and glared at Linari for the remark.

"Please Aran nin you need to rest and that way you can also keep an eye on Legolas as he also needs rest and care" Linari said pleadingly.

"What about yourself dismounting the eagle on your own despite having been under big pressure and seen …. seen Elrond fall of the eagle?" Aran Thranduil restored.

They both stared at each other but Aran Thranduil did not protest when they held out the litter for him to get on. Happy that they had won this round he continued over to his prince to see how he fared.

"How is Caun Legolas?" he asked.

"He has lost a fair amount of blood but his wounds are starting to heal but I can't understand why he is this poorly" healer Cirael answered.

"Caun Legolas has first obtained a wound and then after I managed to treat it he was bidden by a spider" he heard a voice from behind.

He turned around and looked at a very pale looking human which had come over to him even though he was deadly pale. He grabbed the human as he fainted and carried him over to the other litter and signalled the elves to carry him in. Many of them looked doubting about this but he ended the debate by looking at them. They started to carry the human in and he was starting to move to the last of the wounded when an idea was hitting him and turned around.

"When you get in open the windows so that the eagles can see in if they wish to" he ordered.

His people nodded and he turned around and hurried outside the courtyard. The sight that meet him was not an encouraging on as he saw the people there tie up an unconscious lord Elrond to the litter. He hurried over to them.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Not good multiple fracture on several on his bones and I fear at least one of his ribs is broken and some of them might also be bowed if his breathing is anything to go by" his second in command the senior healer Lyral answered.

"His back, what about that?" he asked worried.

"I am unsure I dare not examine him here but I think that by some miracle of the Valar he has been spared for that" Lyral answered as she sent him a small smile.

"That is great news did he pass out?" he asked.

"Yes but I have given him some pain killers so we just need to get him back so we can start treating him. Even so I am worried about his heartbeat they are very weak and inconsistent" he answered.

Slowly they started to carry him in to the healing wing as he followed worried about having so many patients.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elladan could not prevent himself from shutter even though it did not come from himself. His brother was poorly he could feel that through their bond. He also felt a great worry for his father and he found it hard to focus. He looked at Elrohir which was very pale and he did not like it but they could not ride any faster than they did without hurting their horses. Suddenly a new feeling was over whelming him for some reason he got a horrible feeling that his grandmother was in danger. He did not know why he knew it he just knew. Then he was overwhelmed of the feeling and suddenly all turned dark.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Glorfindel could have groaned in frustration when he heard a bump and turned and saw that Elladan had fallen of the horse. The boy was having a sizers and that meant he was having a vision. This was the last thing he wanted and then he turned to Elrohir which was on his way to his brother. A feeling made him jump down from his horse and follow him, his hunch was correct when the boy also started to fall to the ground and he managed to grab him. He carefully waited until the vision was gone before he put him on the ground and started to have a prepare the herbs and drinks he needed. He signalled to the group to secure the area and most dismounted and started to set guards. He patiently waited until they came through even though he really wanted to hurry back to the palace. Elladan started to move and he walked over to him with a goblet in his hand.

"Easy penneth here drink this and then we will talk" he said before Elladan could say anything.

He handed him the goblet and went over and made the next and turned over to Elrohir which also started to stir and he helped him to sit.

"Don't talk just yet just rest and drink this" he told Elrohir and gave him the goblet and then went over to check on Elladan. The young Elon was still shaking a bit but he was also starting to look better but was still pale.

"How are you felling?" he asked worried.

"Better thank you but it was horrible we must go help her" Elladan said.

That made him stare at Elladan this was not what he had expected at all.

"Help her?" he said in an asking tone.

"DaerNana she was somewhere in some old ruins and huge ball of fire was surrounding her and I could hear the most horrible evil laughter" Elladan answered.

"But Ada need us to" came Elrohirs voice from the right.

"What did you see Elrohir?" he asked, even though he was keeping his voice under control he was full with worries.

"Ada he was on a litter, he was very still and pale" Elrohis answered with a voice full of fears.

They both startled at that and then looked at each other I horror.

"We need to get to the palace right away" Elrohir cried out.

"But we can't give up on DaerNana she need us" cried Elladan in protest.

"I think we should return to the palace you are in no condition to help anyone right know. It will also be grossly unfair to the wood elves to demand them to turn around and tries to help out when they have the welfare of their king and prince in mind" he argued.

"But DearNana" Elrohir protested.

"I know Elrohir but we don't even know where they are we can't help them right know" he tried to reason with him.

He became aware that the wood elves shifted uncomfortable when he mentioned the not know where they were part. Even so he was uninterested in discussing it further with Elladan and Elrohir so close by. The last thing he needed was them to try to run off to help Galadriel.

"We will move out as soon as you are ready. You will each be riding along with another" he decreed.

Both Elrohir and Elladan was about to cry out in protest when a wood elf came over to them.

"Please can we leave soon? The trees are uneasy and they urge us to get away something evil is on its way to us" the elf said.

"We will can you help them up and then we will look at the opportunity to help your DaerNana. For now, you need some rest and being attended to and then you can also check on your Ada" he responded.

"But" Elrohir started.

"No but we need to get away and I think you will agree that we should check on your Ada. Please let us help you up and get going we are warned that something is on its way to us so let us get going" he said.

"THEY ARE HERE" did someone scream as arrow started to flay into the trees and a spider feel dead to the ground.

More spiders started to come towards them and more arrows flied to respond it but even more came. The wood elves made a ring around Elladan, Elrohir and him so they were the safest. Even though he admired this he was not willing to stand ill by while other was fighting and he got his sword ready. Suddenly more arrows came flying into the trees and he looked to the left as more wood elves were joining the fight and helped kill the spiders.

The spiders was soon killed and the new group of wood elves mingled with them.

"What a surprised to find you here lords Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir we were not aware that you were in Mirkwood" one of the new wood elves said.

"We arrived a very short ago and is travelling towards the palace" he responded.

He did not tell that Thranduil and Legolas had been rushed there to retrieve medical care as he did not want them to get too worried.

"Well then you should arrive in the afternoon and you should be safe now that you are inside the area we patrol. Even so you should be aware that the attacks have increased lately and you should keep being prepared for danger" the elf said.

He nodded in thanks and signalled the group to leave and soon they were on their way. As they rode on he could not help feel sorry and proud of his woodland kin. They faced such danger every day he knew no one could go out in the forest alone nor stay after the dark. Even so they never complained at all they just tried to get around with their lives and not let the darkness get into their homes any more than it already was. He kept an eye on everything as they rode on.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond could fell pain even though everything around him was dark, it frightened him that he could see nothing. Even so he could hear voices but it sounded like they were far away.

"He is drifting away quick bring me the herbs" a male voice said.

"Lord Elrond don't give in you are still needed here" a female voice said.

He wanted to answer but it just seemed like they got further and further away until suddenly.

"His heart has stopped quick" did someone shout before even their voices completely faded.

He was alone in the dark and he could hear no one it scared him more than anything. He had been close to death before but he used to be the one to find the way out, to help others. What would happen to him, to his children and would he ever be reunited with his wife? These frightening thoughts ran through him as he felt the cold darkness surround him.

"Help me please help me" he called for someone.

He looked around but no one seemed to get there so he tried again and again but no one answered. He was at the verge of giving up when he suddenly heard a whisper.

"Don't give up my darling you are needed in Middle Earth. Find your way back to them my darling I will be waiting for you when you sail. Use the power of me, and our children they need you darling" his wife voice said from somewhere inside the darkness.

"Darling where …" did he start.

"No get back now" his wife voice responded.

He so wanted to stay but he knew that his wife voice was right and with his mind he tried to reach out to Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.

"My children please help me get back" he called again and again.

No one answered him and he started to fear that he would die and never see his children again nor sail.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Arwen was sitting next to her DearAda when a heavy dreading feeling filled her. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on what's coursed it, something was horribly wrong with her father. He needed her help, so focused she was that she did not hear when Celeborn called for her. Instead a darkness surrounded her and she could hear her Ada call on her and her brothers.

"Ada I am here please where are you?" she called.

"Arwen where are you?" her Ada called.

"I don't know and I can't see a thing but I will find you" she answered.

"I need your help I fear that my body is dead and I am on my way to Mandos hall please help me find my way back" Elrond said.

"I will find you Ada stay where you are" she said.

At the same second she had uttered the promise she was filled with worries about if she could live up to that. Suddenly an idea was grounded in her even though she did not understand where it came from. She closed her eyes and focused on one thing she knew her father would be having with him. She could feel the energy draining from her as she probed deeper in and called on the power. Suddenly a shiver went through her as a glimmer of light and she opened her eyes and saw a bright blue glow from a place below her.

"Ada" she called.

"Is that you doing this sell nin?" he asked.

"Yes Ada stay where you and then I will find you" she said.

She closed her eyes and called even more intense on Vilya and the light got even stronger and she could feel the light starting the surround her. She opened her eyes and saw the light around her and she knew what to do. With her mind she reached out for the light and suddenly it was like something was pulling her in the direction of the light source. She allowed to be pulled along and travel deeper into the darkness until she could see her father.

"Ada" she called.

"I am here sell nin thank you for finding me" he answered and they hugged as they reached each other.

I will not be separated for you come Ada let us get back" she said and took his hand.

Together they started the journey back in silence in fear of that they might meet a certain person they did not wish to. After some time, she made him stop.

"Ada I have to leave you I must go back to DearAda he must be worried can you find your way back the rest of the way?" she asked.

"I will thank you sell nin I could not have found my way back" her Ada replied.

They nodded to each other and she waited until she was sure he was on his way before she turned back as well.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil was in a bad mood and it was not hard to find out why that was he was in a hospital bed. As that was not enough his only son and child was laying pale next to him and the healers was still working on him. He worried greatly for him and feared this might be too much for him. Suddenly a shout was heard raise voices.

"He is drifting away quick bring me the herbs" a male voice said as he recognised his leading senior healer Lavaran.

"Lord Elrond don't give in you are still needed here" a female healer Lyral beg.

"His heart has stopped quick" Lavaran called.

"He is not reacting to the heart massage" Lyral called out in alarm which increased the activity.

This was too much for him he swung over the edge of his bed and was more than ready to go to his friend side.

"Please Aran nin you must stay in bed you need rest" came Linaris voice from his left side and he turned to look at her.

Like him she had been deemed best rest but even so she seemed determent to keep an eye on him.

"He is my friend and I must go to him he needs my help" he responded in a stern voice and glared at her.

"Please Aran nin you will only be in the way they are already more than they need and you are not well you need rest" responded Linari.

"He is my friend" he responded stubbornly.

"Aran nin I may not be able to call him friend but he was my master during my studies and took care of me when I lost my Ada when an ambush happened here while I was away. I care for him as deeply as you do and it is therefore that I stay in the bed I would only be in the way do you think this is easy for me?" Linari said.

He stared at her and could see she meant every word of what she said and even though it went against his feeling he turned back to the bed. He looked at the healers as they franticly worked on Elrond. It was horrible to lay ill in the bed nearby while his friend was lying dead in another. What was he going to say to his friends son if they were unable to get him back? The time went on and it felt like it was hours that they were laying in the bed waiting for something too happened.

"His hearth has started again by the Valar I don't know how or why but thank the mercy of Namo" Lavaran called out.

All that heard it let out a cheer before they went on with their task and he sighted with relief. He sent a silent thanks to the Valar for sparring his son and his friends and turned back to the pillow. He allowed himself the luxury of resting and before he knew of it he was a sleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Galadriel shuttered when she saw who was in front of her and felt how his evil will tried to overthrow hers. The fire and shadows in front of her was horrible and his power great but she fought back she had to win but it drained her powers.

"Galadriel" she heard someone scream but she could not focus.

She felt the pain as she was trying to fight him and the sweat poured of her but even so she found the strength to stand up. Every part of her body was screaming in protest but she had to press on. She stopped in front of the shadows and flames of Sauron. He was standing above her in his dark armour in a ball that looked like it was the middle of an eye of fire. She focused and called on all the power she had and managed to create a shield between Sauron and her people. In the same second she felt how Sauron's powered tried to penetrate it.

"Fouls know you will fall and then I will take Lothlorien die know with this knowledge" Sauron said.

Her shield started to crack. Even so she forced to remain even though her power almost was at an end.

"Where is the elven rings? Witch" Sauron asked her.

Suddenly she could feel a hand on her should a new energy that floated into her she looked to her left and saw that it was Mithrandir. How he had managed to get her she did not know but for know she knew she was not alone. Together they renewed the pressure and started to press Sauron back. Slowly he was driven back and they improved their efforts and together they managed to get him pushed away to he was out of sight. Slowly they stopped and she could suddenly feel all of energy leaving. Along with this she suddenly got a horrible feeling Elrond, something was terribly wrong with Elrond. Then the darkness overcame her and the last thing she registrered was Celeborn screaming in panic through their bond.


	19. Chapter 19

Once again it has been a long time but I hope it is okay. I am very exited to hear if you think I still makes it interesting and not putting it to much on repeat. As always reviews is precies.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

DearAda = Grandfather.

DearNana = Grandmother.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Gwador = brother

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Híril = Lady

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Nin muin Legolas = My dear Legolas

Penneth = Young one

Saes = Please

Sell nin = My daughter.

Suliad = Hello (greatings).

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Arwen opened her eyes and heard someone screaming and turned her head and saw that it was her DearAda. She had never seen him like this where he laid on the ground pale screaming for DearNana. Fear clinched her as she heard someone running up the stairs to them.

"Hír Celeborn" came one of his guards.

"Ada" did Rumhil said in panic.

She slowly came up with the help of another one of their guards but she was more worried about her DearAda.

"DearAda what is wrong?" she asked and tried to raise but was pushed back which she did not like. Her worries only grew when Celeborn did not respond but instead continued to scream and call for Galadriel.

"MELETH ANSWER ME" he screamed.

"DearAda what is wrong with Galadriel?" she called in pure panic which he also ignored.

She tried to sit up but was pushed down one more time which frustrated her as she wanted to go to Celeborn.

"Rumhil what is happening" she instead called knowing he would answer.

"I don't know we first heard Ada call for you and then suddenly he collapsed and started to call for Nana. I down know what is wrong with him" Rumhil said and the fear was evident in his voice.

She had to remind herself that he already had lost his parents one time and know perhaps feared he had lost his new ones as well. It was a frightening thought that she might lose her grandparents and it made her sit up and push the guard's hand back when he tried to push her back. In an instant, she was over at her DearAda and took his hand.

"DearAda please can you hear me?" she called.

He looked at her in a blur and then his head away but after a short while he turned back and looked at her.

"Pl … please she is …. almost fading from my view … I can barely feel her" he gasped as if he needed air.

Fear clanged to her when she heard that was wondering what to do.

"Rumhil carry him to his bed and care for him the best you can he needs tea and warmth" she said so that they at least did something.

As they carried Celeborn back to his bed she thought it over trying to come up with a good idea. Her father had just been saved from death and now her DearAda seemed to be in chock and her DearNana might be dying it was very frightening. Suddenly an idea came to her mind and she rushed over to her own bed and put herself on it and closed her eyes while she reached out to her father.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil woke and looked around and could not understand where he was before he remembered where he was.

"Legolas" he called out full of worries and turned around.

He relaxed slightly when he found that his son was resting in the bed next to him but the pale colour on his face did not sit well with him.

"Easy Aran-nin he will be alright just stay in bed and try to relax" he heard a voice say and Lavaran came into sight.

"No there is something I need to do as soon as I have checked Legolas over" he responded.

"Please Aran-nin you need rest and healing you have been under great stress" Lavaran responded in a pleading voice.

"There is something I NEED to do" he cut through and stared at Laveran.

"Please Aran-nin could you not be persuaded to be in bed after all you will be close to Legolas" Lavaran tried to persuade.

He stopped when he heard that and looked over at Legolas and he did not like the idea of leaving him there. He feared for the well being of his only son and child he had not been doing well on his promise to his wife to protecting him. Even so he had to start to live up to a new promise he had given to Tulari before she had passed it filed him with sadness.

"How long have I been sleeping" he asked.

"A few hours it will soon be dark" Lavaran answered clearly a little surprised.

"In that case I must go I have a promise to live up to" he replied.

"Is there no way I can convince you to stay in bed Aran-nin?" Laveran asked pleadingly.

"Only if do something for me and promise not to drug me for the time being" he replied.

"Very well Aran-nin if you then promise to stay in bed and rest" Laveran said and sent him a stern look.

"Alright I stay in bed" he replied grumpy.

"Thank you Aran-nin what do you need to be done for you" Lavaran asked.

"I need you to find Beranel and Tulari's daughter Tauriel and bring her here and I would also like if you could arrange for some privacy to talk to her" he told Laveran.

Laveran walked over to the door and left the room and after some time returned.

"Tauriel is on her way and the same is some screens and chair for her to sit on. Before she comes I would like to check you over" Lavaran stated.

"Very well" he replied a little irritated, they treated him like he was going to brake.

Laveran walked over and started to check him over and he tried to be patient which was not his best trade. When he could he looked over at Legolas which still was laying still at the bed and did not move. It worried him that Legolas was laying there so still.

"Will he be all right?" he had to ask one more time.

Laveran followed his line of sight and saw where he was looking and smiled reassuring to him.

"Don't worry Aran-nin he will be his body has just been under high pressure. The rest will do him good so don't worry. He is laying still because of the body is working on extinct the poison and it takes a lot of energy so we check him over often" Lavaran smoothed him.

"Thank you" he said and then turned around just to find Elrond also pale and in a bed just across him.

"Elrond what has happened?" he asked shocked.

"Sssh Aran-nin I will explain if you just stay relaxed and rest" Lavaran said.

He nodded to that and put himself back on the bed while waiting for the explanation.

"Aran nin this is not easy but as you know Elrond felt from the eagles back he has several damaged ribs and when we moved him we found some damage to the spine. That was bad enough but at one point he almost slipped" Lavaran said.

A low squawk was heard and he turned to the sound and found to his surprise it was one of the eagles that had made the sound. The tree eagles that had flown them over had chosen to stay and the healers had opened all the windows so they could look in. It looked like Gwahlir was trying to comfort Nirphor that looked quite distressed.

"Will he be alright?" he hurried to ask and he could feel his worries grow.

"Somehow he managed to find his way back and it will take some time to heal but I will believe he will be alright. All though he no doubt will be angry when I tell him that he is on bed rest for some time to come" Lavaran answered.

Both he and Nirphor seemed relieved at this news and he tried to rest against the pillow when another thought came to him.

"You might want to be aware that some of those which followed us on horseback is also in need of medical attention" he told Lavaran.

"Thank you Aran-nin we will see to that now rest" Lavaran responded.

Just as he had said that a knock on the door told them that someone wanted to get in.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Haldir rode as fast as he had ever dared to ask of his horse before as he tried to keep his adapted mother steady. He held her close not to fall off while one of his friends carried Mithrandir in a similar manner. The rode fast for two reason and the first was the fact was that they needed to get Galadriel and Mithrandir to some medical help. Second they had orcs, wargs and spiders on their heals as Sauron had not been defeated only pushed back. To say that he was scared and feared for his adopted mother was an understatement.

"Faster they are gaining on us" he called to the rest which also was riding side by side in this harsh tempo.

The screams and howls from the orc and wargs told him that he was right and they all drew weapon if they could. He prayed to the Valar that they would protect them all as they were massively outnumbered. Galadriel started to move more and more in his arms and he could tell that she was coming through.

"Lay still Nana we are riding very fast you must sit still or I risk losing you" he called to her.

She stirred but then settled once more and did not move anymore and worries grew.

"HALDIR" screamed one of the others and he looked up and found a spider blocking their path.

He grabbed his dagger and throw it at the spider just hoping that it would hit and by some struck of the Valar it did as it hit one of the eyes. They passed the spider but he cursed himself for the fact that he could not retrieve his dagger now he had only his sword and bow and arrow which he could hardly use as long as he had to carry Galadriel. How where they going to reach to safety? There horses would not be able to this tempo for long and they were far away from the fortress where Thranduil resided. He so much wished that he could get a message through to Thranduil in fact anyone which could help them would do at this point. For at short second he thought that he heard a bird screaming from above but he was not sure. He looked up only to make his heart drop as he saw a spider from above manage to keep pace with them.

"Spider above" he screamed.

They all looked up expect from him as someone had to watch while the rode on. He suddenly heard the sound of an arrow being fired from a bow and he guessed that one of the other had done so but he did not take the time to check.

"Away" did someone call and he managed to get his horse away but only in the last second as the spider fell to the ground.

His good friend and second in command Dirioni rode over to him.

"Haldir we won't make it this way some of us must stand back to fight so we can hold them a bay for at short while. It will give the rest of you a chance to escape" she yelled.

"Never I will not leave any single one of you here" he protested.

"Some choices Haldir is not for you to make if we don't get up with something and that is real fast we will all die. I will rather stay back and let you and our lady survive than we all die" Dirioni answered.

"No this is not the answer" he responded.

"Then find the answer FAST" she called and fall back into formation.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tauriel walked through the halls unsure of what this all was about. She had been given the notice that Aran Thranduil had requested to speak with her which puzzled her slightly as he had never really asked into her before even though her parents and herself have had dined with him a few times. She had a feeling this was not good news that was in store for her but she could not tell why. She knocked on the door and was surprised when she wasn't bid to enter but instead was meet by the healer Lavaran stepped out to her.

"Hello Tauriel before you enter I need a short word with you. Aran Thranduil wants to talk to you even though he won't tell why or what it is about but please try not to upset him. He needs rest and not to be more worked up than he already is so please try not to stain him to much" Lavaran said.

She nodded worried and they entered the room where he showed her over to a bed where screens where shielding the bed. She entered and saw a rather pale and exhausted Aran Thranduil lay there. She curtsied even though she was unsure if he would notice her but he turned his head.

"Hallow Tauriel please sit down there is something I need to tell you" he said to her and gestured for her to sit at the chair and she obliged. He looked sadly at her and she got the uneasy feeling again.

"Tauriel I don't know how to tell this in a good way but it is my sad duty to tell you that your parents died in an orc attack" Aran Thranduil said in a low and gentle voice.

For a moment, she just said frozen to the chair while hoping that somehow, she had heard wrong.

"No, no" was all she could muster to say.

She barely noticed that she started to shake or her tears that ran down her checks.

"I am truly sorry Tauriel it must be very hard for you I to know what it means to lose someone you love and you are still so young" he said in an even lower vice and in his face, she could see a great sadness. But something inside her would just not accept it.

"No, it can't be, it must not" she cried not carrying about him.

"Tauriel I am sad over you lose and if I can help you let me know" Aran Thranduil said.

"No NO leave me alone no one can help I want my parents" she cried not carrying who heard.

Aran Thranduil made no move but laid there in the bed oh like he knew anything about losing HA. It was not enough, not enough, she had to get away from here, away from all his understanding he, HE, was the reason for this. Without a word, she ran out without wanting to hear another word of what anyone could say. All she could was to feel the pain inside her and the horrible feeling of emptiness so she rose and ran out. She heard someone call on her but she did not want to hear she just wanted away. She ran towards the stable and took her horse and rode out of the gate not carrying about anything right now.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elladan looked at Glorfindel and shuttered as he had never seen him so worried as he appeared now. They rode as fast as the health of the horses allowed them with only minimum stop for need. No one spoke as all was on the edge over this. He wished they were already there he had a horrible feeling that Galadriel really needed them but if what his brother told him was true then there farther needed them as well. Never before had he wished so desperate that he could be two places at the same time. He could feel the same kind of worries from Elrohir flowing through there bond and he worried for him. It was getting darker and he knew they could not be far from the palace where he hoped to find answer and send help to Galadriel somehow. Suddenly Glorfindel signaled them to stop which surprised him but then he could hear why. Someone was riding right towards them and at high speed not even trying to hide it. They all looked at each other and prepared their weapon as the person is drawing near. Suddenly a young elven lady was coming into view riding a brown horse and looked very upset and she did not seem to notice them.

"Look up" Glorfindel called to the young elven lady.

She just rode on and Glorfindel maneuvered his horse to hers and made her stop and she looked angrily at them.

"Leave me alone" she shouted to them while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Relax don't shout like this try to calm down" said Glorfindel in powerfull voice.

This only made the elven lady cry even hard as she tried to hide her tears from them by turning her face away.

"Easy penneth breath deep and try to relax and then we can talk" Glorfindel said.

Slowly her sobbing stopped and she turned her head towards them.

"Now then penneth why are riding all your horse can handle alone in the dark of the night?" Glorfindel asked.

"I have nothing back to stay for" was all the elven lady explained through her cry.

They all shared confused looks between them unsure of what she meant.

"They are dead both of them are dead Nana, Ada they are both gone and it is his fault. They died to protect Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas" she cried.

When he heard, those words spoken it shattered his heart and he remembered how he had accused his own Ada for not being able to heal Nanneth after she left.

"I am sorry I know how it must feel" he said to her and looked at her as he rode his horse over to her.

She looked at him through all her tears and he could almost feel her pain and he felt how his own grief started to resurfaces.

"I am truly sorry to hear that Tauriel your parents fought bravely and they sacrificed much for the sake of Thranduil and Legolas. I know it must be horribly for you but it is not their fault we were attacked by both orcs and spiders" Glorfindel said to Tauriel whipped her tears away.

"How do you know my name who are you?" she asked scared and worried.

"I was there, we all was we saw the bravery of your parents" Glorfindel answered.

"Then tell me how please tell me how. I must know how I must now …. why" Tauriel cried.

"We will if you are willing to follow us back to the palace and at the way I can explain everything" Glorfindel suggested gentle.

She just nodded still with the tears running down on her face and Glorfindel turned their horses and they all started to ride the last distant. All the way he could not prevent himself from looking at the elven lady as she continued to cry. He remembered how destroyed Arwen was when their Nanneth left. She had not cried in front of her parents but they had barely left the grey harbor before she had packed her bag and told them that she would move to Lothlorien. It had pieced his heart when she said that and he could not bear to see her go so he had given into his and his brother to their need to go out and hunt and kill every orc they could find. He could not help but shutter at the thought of the young elven lady doing the same. She suddenly seemed like she could do so if she was angry enough. They slowly rode the last part of the trip back to the palace all eager to get there. Glorfindel and Tauriel was talking in a low voice all the way and it was clear that she became even more sad and cried even harder.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Galadriel felt odd she had never tried this before it was like she was weightless as she floated around in the darkness. This was not a vision she was sure of that neither could it be because she had called on her ring or was contacted by Elrond. Before she had a chance to think further about this and where she was she felt a very weak echo call her name it sounded like Celeborn. She tried to call back but she could not reach out to him. For the first time in a long time she felt frighten beyond words. In all her years spent with Celeborn – and those where many – she had always been able to reach him. Now for the first time and all those years she was not able to contact him. It frightened her because she had never believed that could happen but also because for such a bond to be cut would require her to be close to death or someone even stronger than them to prevent her from contacting him. She tried to reach out to Elrond but she could not contact him and made her worries even greater. Suddenly she felt a present and she looked around to find the source only to suddenly stand front to front with a figure that was part shadow part fire.

"Sauron" she said.

"Now you will tell me where the ring is or I will kill you" Sauron said.

"Never Sauron. I will give you nothing" she replied.

"Then you will die witch" Sauron replied.


	20. Chapter 20

i know it has been long since the last chapter but I started writing on my upcoming Beauty and the Beast story and all the suddenly I lost focus on this. Well here it is now with the fight between Galadriel and Sauron - there will be more. Please review on it and keep in mind I aimed to make it cool with less focus on what was possbile for the use of powers.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

DearAda = Grandfather.

DearNana = Grandmother.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Gwador = brother

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Híril = Lady

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Nin muin Legolas = My dear Legolas

Penneth = Young one

Saes = Please

Sell nin = My daughter.

Suliad = Hello (greatings).

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

"Ada, ADA" could Elrond hear Arwen call to him and he rushed forward in the darkness to find his daughter.

"Arwen where are you?" he called to her.

"Ada please ada hurry we must find one another" Arwen replied.

Suddenly he saw her and rushed over to her and to his great displeasure she looked greatly distressed.

"Arwen what …" did he start to speak but was interrupted by her.

"Ada there is no time we have to hurry something is very wrong" she hurried to tell him.

"Easy sell-nin slow down and explain what is happening" he urged her.

"When I woke up after …" she struggled to find the right words to describe what had happened between them "I helped you. I came back to find DearAda laying on the ground screaming for DearNana he was blind to anything else" she continued.

This startled him and filled him with worries for he had never heard about Celeborn lose himself that way and could only think of one reason for him to do so.

"Ada I fear that something has happened to DearNana I fear for her greatly" Arwen pressed.

"I will contact her sell-nin in the meantime go back to the and take care of Celeborn the best you can. Can you do that for me sell-nin?" he said.

Arwen nodded and soon she was gone while he was left alone in the darkness. He concentrated and tried to reach out to Galadriel but nothing happened. He called on his ring to contact her and suddenly he could sense her again but he could also sense something else. An evil present he had not felt in since the last alliance, there was no mistake this was Sauron and he was after Galadriel.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil was worried for many reasons and the first was because of his son Legolas and his good friend Elrond. The second was that Tauriel had run off after he had told her of her parents and he worried for her, she was his responsibility now after all. He had sent a few people out to find her but so far, no luck. How he hated being restricted to a bed he wanted to go after her himself but the healers had threatened with all kind of problems they would unleash on him if he did. He knew better than to temper with the healers when they were like this. They were all known for being a formidable force when dealing with troublesome patience. He therefore had spent the time to keep an eye on Legolas and Elrond that still laid pale and motionless on their bed. Suddenly the peace and quiet was broken as Elrond opened his eyes and tried to leave the bed which made the healers come running over to him.

"Lord Elrond what … ?" said Laveran.

"Galadriel there is something wrong. I can't reach her, I must go to her" Elrond said and tried to raise himself from bed.

"Easy my lord you need rest you are stressed and have been sleeping" Laveran tried to comfort Elrond.

"No you don't understand this I need to go to her she needs me" Elrond insisted and fought against the healers as they tried to get him back in the bed.

The more the healers tried to keep Elrond in bed the more desperate he struggled against them. It came to the point where Elrond started to near panic and he was starting to grasp for air.

"What is wrong Elrond?" he cut in as he could not bear to see his friend in such distress.

"Thranduil you have to help me we need to help her" Elrond said still in high panic.

"We will my friend just try to relax a little you can't help her when you are in a state of panic" Thranduil tried to convince ham.

To his relief, he saw that the logic managed to calm Elrond down.

"Now what is the problem?" he asked when Elrond was more calm.

"Galadriel is in danger something is threatening her but I don't know who it is and something is blocking my ability to contact me. I have been contacted by Arwen which said Celeborn has collapsed and lays on the ground screaming for her. She is somewhere in Mirkwood but I don't know where specifically" Elrond told them all gravely.

They all looked terrified at each other unsure of what to do about this but they knew that they had to do something fast. In the end, all eyes turned to him in the end it was his decision and responsibility as the king of Mirkwood.

"If Galadriels is in need within the border we will help her, call on the guards and prepare a group to ride out and find and aid her" he said.

This sent the room into activity as some of the healers left to do as he ordered.

"One of us will fly over and try to locate her" a voice sounded to his left.

He turned his head and saw that it was the eagle that had spoken.

"We would be very grateful for that" he answered and was glad when one of them lifted into the air and flied out trying to find them.

As people walked in and out of the room and he was once again restricted to his bed while other was arranging what needed to be found out. Laveran came over to him and had a stern look at his face it was clear he wanted to get him to sleep. He sighted and put his head on the pillow and tried to relax even though he was not happy about it. He saw the smile on Laveran's face and that made him smile a little bit. They were old friends and they often knew what they wanted from each other even though any of them had uttered a word. Suddenly the tiredness came back and his eyes grew heavy and sleep came to him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tauriel felt completely drained as she rode one with the elves she had just met back towards the palace. She tried to stop crying while coming to term with her mixed feelings about going back to the palace. She would have to meet Aran Thranduil and talk to him again something she was not the least bit interested in she still felt it was his fault despite of what lord Glorfindel said. At the gates, they had to wait a short while to be allowed in and when they got in there was a lot of activity in the courtyard but she really did not care. She felt more horrible than ever before and so empty her parents had left so there was nothing else left, the tears came forth one more. An elf she really did not register who was saying something but she really did not care but she managed to focus on him and start to listen to him.

"Tauriel finally you answer me, we have been looking for you Aran Thranduil is very worried" the elf said.

She just nodded not carrying to say anything she did not even register if it was an elleth or ellon that talked to her.

"Tauriel are you alright?" Someone asked but she was unable to find out who.

It was like the voice came from afar and she could not really tell it was like a darkness started to consume her. It was so nice just to give in to it and finally rest at least for a little while, she needed to rest how nice that sounded. She was so tired that she did not registry that she had almost fallen of the horse and that Glorfindel had managed to grab her before she hit the ground.

"She is fading quickly we need to get her into the healing wing" someone said but she really did not care all she wanted was to dive into the darkness.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Galadriel looked at Sauron unsure of what to do as she stood face to face with their old enemy. He was wearing his dark armor and stood inside an eye of fire with a big weapon she could not see.

"Tell me where the rings are witch" Sauron demanded.

"I know nothing of what you speak" she lied to him.

"Lier witch. You have been a thorn in my side for too long, now you shall die" Sauron said.

"I will rather leave myself over to Namo than tell you anything" she stated right back to him.

"Let us see if you still say that when I crush your soul" Sauron answered.

She dapped into her powers and conquered a shield with her power just as he launched his shadows goes after her. She pushed it back and launched an attack of her own she sent a beam a light just as clear as the star after him and when it hit it was like it tried to quell the flames and darkness and for a time it seems to work. Darkness seamed to crawl over the light and consume it as the darkness came back to attack her once again.

"You can't hold out forever witch" Sauron said.

"I don't have to I just have to win" she replied.

In reality she was not as optimistic she was already tired from her privies fight and the more tired she became the less access she would have to her powers. If nothing else would work she could restore to one thing but that would be using power from her life source and that would at best kill her. She was not very glad for that idea so she hoped that she could find another way but time was on his side.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Haldir knew this would not last long their horses were exhausted and would not be able to contain the tempo for much longer.

"Haldir any bright ideas?" his second in command Dirioni said.

"No but if we can get just a little longer then I am sure we will reach a patrol or something" he said.

"If that is the best you have come up with then I am going through please take care of Liory when I am gone" Dirioni said and gestured to her horse.

"No, we will all make it through we have not seen spiders or anything for the last 3 minutes" he tried to pursued her.

He had barely spoken out before a howl was heard and he looked to the right and saw that a warge and orc had caught up to them. He then drew his sword and paraded when the orc tried to separate his head from his body. He fast maneuvered his sword out of the lock and manage to stab the orc through the chest but at the same time the warge almost manage to snap one of the legs on his horse and she panicked and tried get away. The sudden change of direction took him of guard and he fell from the horse and he felt of the right side of her and landed on top of the warge. He managed to grab the saddle as he tilted down from the bag so he now was dragged through the dirt while the warge tried to its head so it could snap him.

"Hold on Haldir I have to take care of Galadriel first" someone shouted.

He looked to the left and saw that Dirioni was close to falling of her own horse as she leaned over Liory and grabbed Galadriel as she was about to fall off as well. Haldir had not time to see any more for the warge ran over a stump which hit him right in the back and he cried out over the pain and the unfocused moment and he rolled over the ground.

"Haldir stretch your hand" did someone call and he obeyed.

Suddenly he was swooped up as one of the other in the group had managed to grab his arm and drag him up. He came up and saw he had hitched a ride from Beneran that tried to keep him steady.

"Thank you" he called and looked over to his own horse.

He stepped up and build his courage as he jumped over to his own hors and manage to land on her back but almost fell down again. He slowly maneuvered down to be sitting and then Dirioni rode over to him.

"Can you take her?" she asked as she handed lady Galadriel over to him.

"Yes" he called and carefully took his lady and foster mother back.

He noticed the difference in the same second that she was resting at his chest again.

"She is getting colder" he gasped.

"Haldir please take care" he heard Dirioni asked.

He looked at Dirioni that had a sad expression on her face and he knew what she would do.

"No Dirioni" he called just as she slieded down from Liory and started to run backward.

"DIRIONI" did the members of the rest scream after her.

Due to their speed, she was soon out of side but they started to hear the spider cried out. He could feel tear power down his checks as he knew what she was doing. However, he had to shape focus for two new warge riders came running towards them from behind. Suddenly a cry from above made his focus shift and he saw an eagle a very big eagle. It was a rare sight to see one this close and he enjoyed every minute of it. It started to slid down towards them. It was clear it was not easy for it to maneuver there but it came all the way down and grabbed the one of the warges and threw it away. An arrow suddenly flied in and killed the other and suddenly they were surrounded by wood elves. He made his horse go slower and then totally stopped and saw how she was standing gasping for air. Right now he did not care if Mirkwood elves and Lothloriens normally did not come that well out with each other, they needed help.

"Please one of ours is a little while back can you help us" he called out.

One of the wood elves nodded and rode further in to the forest they stayed back while waiting. They had to protect their lady and Gandalf and their horses was exhausted as they breathed heavily and was sweaty. They jumped off them to ease their uncomfortableness and started to care for them while still kept an eye on their surroundings. They listened as the battle cry which told them that the fight was nearby. He wanted to participate but their horses could barely go any longer and they had two they were responsible for. It seamed liked forever before the battle cries slowly died out and they could see the wood elves started to come back. He tried to keep his nerves at bay but his instinct told him that he had lost Dirioni which sadden him greatly. Suddenly Galadriel stirred for a short moment but when he tried to get her to wake she instead cried out and tried to move away. Just as that happened Gandalf also cried out before he completely cuddle himself to a small ball, it was clear that he was in pain. He looked at both of them unsure of what but he went to Galadriel checking her pulse which was weak which frightened him. He wanted to go over and check Gandalf over to but the wood elves had reached them and as the highest ranking of the Greenwod elves that was currently conscious. He therefore stepped forward so he stood in front of the Mirkwood elves.

"Greetings people of Lothlorien we are surprised to find you here. Greeting eagle of the Thunder Mountens we are surprised, honored and glad for you present and your help" the leader of the Mirkwood party said.

The Elleth Mirkwood elf looked at him with a mix of true surprise and a little displeasure but now was not the time for this.

"Greetings people of Mirkwood my name is Haldir and I speak on behalf of us do you know what happened to our friend" he asked.

"We regret to inform you that we were only able to retrieve the body of your friend" the leader said and gestured to one of the elves who carried the body of Dirioni.

The ellon came over to them and gave them the body of Dirion that now was covered with wounds and bides from spiders. They all bowed their heads in respect and he felt the pain over losing one of his people. It was his responsibility as the leader to make sure everyone made it back safe and he had failed her and now she was dead because of him. The Mirkwood elves allowed them a moment of silence before their leader spoke again.

"Could you kindly explain what you are doing here and why lady Galadriel is laying with you like she is hurt and you also carry Mithrandir with you" the Elleth asked.

This made him focus once more as he still had a responsibility to his lady and people.

"My lady Galadriel had to go to Dol Guldur to aid Mithrandir we were ambushed and had to fled" he told shortly.

"If that has happened we better move on and get you to the healers" the Elleth said.

"I agree let us talk further when we are far from here it is not safe" he suggested.

"Few places are these days Haldir but we must fetch help to lady Galadriel and Mithrandir I am sure Aran thranduil will agree" the Elleth answered.

He could not stop himself from wincing a little at that, Galadriel and Thranduil had never been on the best terms. Before he could say or do any more he heard a new voice.

"I can fly the wounded back" the eagle said.

They all looked surprised at the eagle over the quit surprising and generous offer.

"Thranduil, Legolas and Elrond is already there and they need help those two" the eagle continued.

"We would be most honored but never dare ask for such a thing of you especially since we would have to put robes around you to keep Galadriel and Mithrandir safe" he responded.

"I don't like to be put robes on but since they needed it then I will do so" the eagle answered.

"Thank you eagle of the Thunder Mountens can we ask of your name" he asked.

"My name Nenfling" the eagle answered.

"You have my deepest gratitude Nenfling" he answered as he and the rest of the group hurried to prepare Galadriel and Mithrandir.

Shortly after that they were ready and Nenfling was raising up in the air as they all saw after him with worries. He preyed to the Valar that they would remain safe he could not bare the thought of losing his lady and another mother.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion was in pain not unbearable pain but to some degree where it was not pleasant as he opened his eyes and saw it was filled with elves. Some was moving around and taking care of the wounded while others was laying in the beds. He saw he had been placed a little away from the rest so he had a good view of the elves in bed. It was king Thranduil who looked worried over something and it was not difficult to guess what was the course. Next to him laid his son prince Legolas pale and unmoving the one everything had started with. He felt bad over being the reason that he laid there but there was nothing to do about it now. Lord Elrond was in the third bed laying completely still, he had never seen anyone so still, unless they were dead, his chest barely moved. All the three elves lord where surrounded by elves moving around them quietly taking care of them. He looked around in the clean, well-organised and kind of beautiful as the big windows allowed to show the nature outside and the inside was decorated with beautiful landscape drawings. Suddenly an elf was standing at his side and looked him over.

"We have done what we can to help you but we are not used to human autonomy. Lord Elrond is the only one here that has that kind of expertise and he can't help us right now. Are you in pain?" the female elf asked.

"I appreciate this but I am in some pain and your name is?" he said.

I am healer Miriani. I will get you the herbs after that try to get some rest I am under the impression that you human's need to sleep and more often than we do" the elf woman said.

"What do you mean we need sleep more than you? Everyone needs sleep" he said confused.

"Elves and humans has different needs. We eat less and different food and can go longer without food than humans, we sleep less and different from you humans if I am understanding things right" Miriani answered as she was preparing the herbs.

He sighted and gave up trying to understand all this as it was a bit too much and was relieved when she gave him the medicine. I drank the bitter herbs and got some water to wash the taste down when all the suddenly the door was slammed up and someone stormed in. He saw it was the elves they had meet earlier run through the door with another female elf in his arms. He had seen her before when she rushed out of the room after Thrnaduil had told her about her parents, know she was laying pale and unmoving in the arms of the elf lord Glorfindel.

"BED" did someone call and the elves rushed to a bed and laid her on what.

"What happened?" the male elf said that seemed to be in charge.

"She is fading" lord Glorfindel answered.

"NO" did someone call out.

He looked and saw it was lord Thranduil that said and started to get up.

"You need to lay back down Aran-nin" did a male elf said and rushed over and pushed Thranduil down.

"I must save her I owe this to her parents" Thranduil restored.

"We will do our best but you will need rest" he said and went over the young elf woman.

"Fading?" he asked to Miriani.

She turned around and looked at him with eyes that told of great sadness as she answered.

"We elves do not dies unless killed. However, when you live an immortal life those you care for is more important than anything we can die of grief by fading from this world and enter the halls of Mandos should you lose those who is most important to you" Miriani answered.

He shuttered at those words and looked at the young elf woman on the bed as she laid there all pale and she seemed like she really was leaving this world.

"We can do very little for such a thing she either has to find the strength to come back or someone else she cares for needs to convince her to find her way back here" the elf woman said.

"Tauriel" did a raspy voice say and many including himself turn his head in surprised.

It was prince Legolas that had woken and now tried to get out of bed to reach her. As he got out on very unsteady legs Thranduil was up faster than he could register and was over him.

"Back in bed Legolas _now_ " did Thranduil say with such command he himself almost wanted to go to bed despite already being there. This made him look at Thranduil and for the first-time imagen what authority he would have if he was well, elves were far stronger than he had ever dreamed about.

"I must help her Ada" said Legolas and glared back at his father.

He could not help but smiley for in that moment it was very clear to all just how much alike the two elves where.

"I will make both of you sleep if you are not back in those beds within the next five seconds" a male elf came over and threatened both of them.

Legolas and Thranduil both glared at the third elf and it was even clear than before how alike they were. However, it did make them return to bed but they did shoot quit some stares after the third elf.

"Laveran please let me be in a bed next to her I might be able to reach her" Legolas argued.

All right but only if you let us help you there" the elf from before answered.

He looked at Laveran as they helped him over where he slowly started to talk to the female elf. He might not be an expert on elves but he could see that Legolas had strong feelings for her, maybe not those of love but he clearly liked and cared for her. He could not help but wonder if he himself would ever find a love to share his life with. He had been on the road for many years but could not help but wonder if he should try to settle. He shocked his head such thoughts were not normal for him it must have affected him than he thought the wound.


	21. Chapter 21

It is a short chapter this time but that is because it all leads up to the big finally in the next chapter. Provided that I don't get inspired to more chapters.

I have put in a few elvish words. As I get better, more will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

DearAda = Grandfather.

DearNana = Grandmother.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Ellon = Elf man.

Gwador = brother

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Híril = Lady

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Nin muin Legolas = My dear Legolas

Penneth = Young one

Saes = Please

Sell nin = My daughter.

Suliad = Hello (greatings).

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Galadriel was calling on power as she charged Sauron and she saw how water flowed over Sauron and put his flames out.

"I will kill you for this witch" he sneered.

She did not reply but concentrated on pushing him back which he blocked and then attacked her with darkness coming from all sides. She called on her light and destroyed them but the exhaustion came to her in a so strong wave that she nearly collapsed.

"Someone does not look so well" taunted Sauron.

"I am still strong enough to handle you" she replied trying to sound steady and relaxed.

"You are lying with I will destroy you" Sauron replied.

She felt a wave of darkness coming at her but not physical, he was attacking her very soul and core being. She closed her eyes as pain came running through every part of her being rarely had she been attacked so relentless. She focused on her own power and pushed him slowly but surely away. He tried to hold on but she was determined not to lose this fight and pushed him even harder and their she felt it. For at short moment the attacks stopped and she saw a glimpse of his evil soul of someone who carved power and dominance about everything else and not caring for anything of beauty or kindness. Then the glimpse was over and Sauron stepped backward and for a short second she could swear that she could see fear in his eyes. For a short time, none of them did anything but she knew it was a short pause and she could fell how drained she was by it. She would not have the strength to do that again and this was far from over that was for certain.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Nenfling flied as fast as he could but with two passengers on his back it slowed him down greatly. Even so he made good speed back to the others but he could feel that the female called Galadriel was not relaxed as she often tried to move around. Slowly she started to get colder he could feel it through her it was so powerful and he tried to hurry even more. Suddenly a powerful wind from behind gave him the right push and he almost did not have to use any energy himself. He quickly prepared for landing and started slide towards the ground. As he came closer he could see that some elves with litters had gathered in the courtyard which was probably a good idea as the two on his bag was in dire need of help. He came all the way down to the ground and the elves hurried to get the two passengers. While they worked, another elven female went over to him.

"We thank you deeply for your help you must tell us if we can repay you and your kin in some way" the female said.

He looked at her and she stared right back and he could see she meant it.

"I will remember that and I am glad that I can help" he said.

The elves took his two passengers and hurried into the healing wing and he flew over to the open windows where his friends were. He was glad that he could help so much and he had to warn them that they would soon get some guest who would also be in need of medical attention.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Legolas could feel that his body tired and he probably should return to the bed and rest but he had to try. In low voice so others could not hear him he talked to her trying to convince her to come back to them, to back to him. She had been his close friend for 7 years which was not much for him but given her young age it was much for her.

"Please Tauriel come back to us we need you more now than ever" he called to her.

He leaned even closer to her so no one nearby could her him.

"I need you" he whispered into her ear.

He gave her hand a little squish hoping that she somehow would find the strength to find her way back.

"Please Tauriel we need you, I know it must be hard but remember there is still light left in the world that is worth fighting for" he said in a low voice.

Even as he said it he felt a little doubt himself as he so often did when he said that to his people was fighting so hard for. He had seen friends die on patrols in attacks from spiders, wargs and orcs and it was hard to watch such things especially one time where a ellon had taken a blow that was meant for him. Yet Mithrandir had told him time and time again that there was still light left and he believed him but it was sometimes difficult not to doubt it but his people needed hope so he held onto it as good as he could.

"Tauriel please get back to me you are my friend and I need you to come back to me. I don't want to lose my friend" he said softly to her.

Before he could say anymore to the door bursted open and lady Galadriel and Mithrandir was carried in with great hast which made him forget Tauriel at least for a short while.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tauriel felt alone and in darkness unsure of what to do and she was feeling cold it frightened her like nothing ever had before. She did not know what was happening and she really did not care she just wanted her parents back, but they were lost and would never come back.

"Tauriel" there was a whisper.

She tried to shrug it off as she did not want anything other than his parents.

"Please Tauriel come back to us we need you more now than ever" did she hear someone call to her.

She looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Tauriel" was the whisper again but it seemed like it came from a different direction than the one that had spoken before.

Then she heard the first voice again.

"I need you" did someone call and with shock she realised it was her friend Legolas that was calling to her.

"Tauriel" did the second voice call to her again and it was stronger.

She did not know what to do as two seamed to call for her.

"Please Tauriel we need you, I know it must be hard but remember there is still light left in the world that is worth fighting for" did Legolas call for her.

It was true that there was still light left her friendship with the prince showed this but she missed her parents so much. In that moment, the second voice called again even more powerful than before and this time she recognised it as belonging to her Ada.

"Ada, Ada are you there?" she called.

No one answered her as she looked around confused by all of this, what was she going to do?

"Tauriel please get back to me you are my friend and I need you to come back to me. I don't want to lose my friend" Legolas called.

"TAURIEL" did the voice of her Ada call even stronger.

She broke down and cried unsure of what to do and which voice she should head. As she sat their alone she realised something this was not just her Ada and her friend and prince calling out to her it was her, her choice about whether or not she would leave the world around and join her dead parent. What was she going to do? She was needed in the land of the living but she longed to be reunited with her parents. As she sat there sobbing she realised something, if she was needed in the land of the living she would head their call even if it meant she had to leave her them behind. She started to look for Legolas hoping to find him she desperately hoped her parent would understand her choice and forgive her for not choosing them. Now she just had to find the right path back, she hoped she could find it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elladan sat beside the bed with his Ada in along with his brother Elrohir hoping he would soon be better. He was not used to see Ada in a hospital bed with healers often looking him over it was normally them laying there with his Ada hovering over them. This was kind of a new experiences for him and his brother and not one he hoped to have again. He knew that Glorfindel had left them shortly to make sure that the rest of the party was alright.

Suddenly the door flung open and elves rushed in carrying two litters with Mithrandir on one of them and … DearNana?

"No" he breathed as he saw his grandmother being placed on a bed nearby.

She looked pale as she laid there without moving and it hurt him to see her in such as state. It also opened another question what was she doing here? The healers were swarming around her making it impossible for them to get to her. They tried to wait patiently to they were finished but it was so hard when all you wanted was to rush to her side. For the first time, he started to understand how his Ada had it when he was the one sitting waiting for them to get better. Suddenly Galadriel shuttered and gasped for air and started to fitting and it was like someone was trying to squish life out of her.

"Elrond" she whispered before she went completely still.

He looked at his DearNana and Ada as they laid there completely still on their beds, it frightened him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil looked with sorrow filled eyes as his people brought even more people in to the healing wing. It was frightening to see lady Galadriel and Mithrandir so still on their beds but as he looked at them he got a feeling that something else was going on. Suddenly a very short and small blue glint was coming from Elrond and he suddenly understood. This was not just about the injuries something was going on that required the use of the elven rings. No, no, no, not now, not here with so many people in the room and they were injured as well so he could hardly dismiss the healers. Even so he had to help them protect the secret it would not bold well if that information started to spread. He looked towards Lavaran waving him over while trying to think of some possibilities. Laveran came to him and looked worried at him.

"What is it Aran-nin?" he asked.

"We need to move every healer who is not extremely needed hear and all wounded who can be moved into the next room to be moved out of here. Only let Elrond, Galadriel and Mithrandir to be hear with just a single healer rest should be moved out" he said.

"Aran-nin we can't move people and you need care" Lavaran answered surprised.

"I know Lavaran but you must trust me that there is a good reason I ask for this the situation is far dire than you can imagen" Lavaran" he said.

Lavaran looked at him for a short time clearly thinking things through and he was hoping he would do as he asked. As a king, he could order it but he preferred to let Lavaran make the decision as he knew more about healing than him and could decide if the risk was worth it better than him.

"We will need to empty the room remove all expect Tauriel, Legolas, Thranduil, Elrond, Galadriel and Mithrandir. Everyone else must get out and every new injured we receive we must treat them in the outer room for less injured. I will be the only healer in hear so start moving and get the things you need if any of you need to enter here you will knock first and first enter when allowed to understood?" he said out loud in the room.

His fellow healers looked at him greatly unpleased and surprised but they trusted Lavaran enough to do as they were told. If the leader of the healing wing asked for something like this in this situation there would be a dam good reason. Soon people was moved out of the room and the healers left to see to the other patients and the doors was slammed shot and left them alone. Barely had the door shot before a new light was lighting the room up and not just one but three strong glows were to be seen in the room. It frightened Thranduil to think of what could have coursed such a threat that they all three felt they needed to call on the power of the elven ring at the same time?


	22. Chapter 22

The end is upon us but I have decided to make the finally a two part but then it is done. In this chapter things goes down south. It might take some time to make the last chapter as I have to make sure all character arcs is covered.

I have put in a few elvish word. As I get better, mor will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

DearAda = Grandfather.

DearNana = Grandmother.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Ellon = Elf man.

Gwador = brother

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Híril = Lady

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Nin muin Legolas = My dear Legolas

Penneth = Young one

Saes = Please

Sell nin = My daughter.

Suliad = Hello (greatings).

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Sauron stared at Galadriel filled with hate, how had the witch managed to catch a glimpse of his soul? That was uneasing as it might leave him vulnerable, how had she even managed to do so? She should not have such power. He called on the shadows and they started to quell everything and try to swallow her completely but she called on her own power and the shadows cracked up like it was glass. However, as she did so he saw how pale she was and he realised that she was running out of energy to keep fighting. He just had to push her so hard that she could not keep the fight up. He pressed her by casting flames and shadows towards her to make her give up and he could see how she started to have a hard time holding it up.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lavaran walked around to check on his many patient and he did not like what he found by any means. Thranduil was the best as he seemed stable for now, Legolas however seemed to have been overworked trying to help Tauriel so he put him back into bed. She still looked like she was on deaths doorstep so pale and her pulse slow and unsteady. Not good but he could hardly do anything about it. He therefore walked over to lord Elrond that was not conscious and his back was still broken which worried him greatly as spines was difficult to treat. The glow from the elven ring was strong but his body was not in good shape after the fall. Before he could move on to Mithrandir he heard lady Galadriel painfully cry out and he ran to her side and checked her over. It was strange physical was nothing to bad but she was shaking and it seamed like she had a hard time breathing. Suddenly the light from the elven ring started to flicker and he bend down to check her pulse and to his horror it was slowing down.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond could feel a strong poll as he walked through the darkness and suddenly it seemed like a path created purely by white light. He could recognise the light of Nenya any day and it worried him that Galadriel was calling on it as there was a risk that someone might notice. Suddenly it seemed like there was something by the end of the road it was strange like both light and darkness was in front of him. It was hard to explain it better than that and he was unsure if he should continue onward. But he knew he had this was a plea for help and it would not get unanswered so he stepped through light?

He walked into the most terrifying sight he could imagen Galadriel and Sauron was standing in something of a strange illusion. It looked like to an image of Dol Guldur on Sauron's side and the forest of Lotlorien on Galadriel's with a river running from one side to ther other, they were fighting. Like that was not frightening enough in itself it also looked like Galadriel was about to collapse soon if someone did not stop it. In that second Galadriel cried out and collapsed on the ground and he started running towards her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Glorfindel strolled through the outer chamber which was starting to reach an alarming number of people and the healers had a difficult time keeping up with the number of injured. People from the patrols that was out started to come back in and found that everyone expect Elrond, Legolas, Thranduil, Galadriel, Mithrandir and the healer Lavaran was not to enter the inner chamber. He did not understand what had happened but was moving around and offered a little help when he found Elladan and Elrohir doing the same but looking very unhappy.

"Elladan, Elrohir what is happening?" he asked them.

"Lavaran ordered the room cleared" Elladan said.

"So, we were shown out" Elrohir continued looking angry at that.

"I better try to find out what is going on" he said.

"We want to see our Ada it is only fair" they said in union.

He looked at them and knew this was a topic that he would win the argument with and they did have a point.

"If I check what is going on and then comes back for you if they allow me in will that be okay?" he asked.

"If you are allowed in we wont to get in as well" Elladan said and Elrohir nodded.

He nodded to show that he understood and walked over to the door to the inner chamber and knocked on it.

"I am sorry but we can't allow people in what do you need?" sounded Lavaran voice from the inside.

"I know but lords Elladan and Elrohir and I lord Glorfindel would very much like to check up on lord Elrond we are greatly worried for him" he answered.

There was silence for some time before Lavaran answered.

"You may enter but come in fast and close the door after you as soon as you do" Lavaran said.

He waved Elladan and Elrohir over and they entered and shut the door behind them as soon as they were in. The sight that greeted them had them all greatly worried for Lavaran was standing trying to help Galadriel that looked deadly pale while both she, Mithrandir and Elrond was using the rings. The room was bathed in the light from the ring and had it not been for the dire situation they would have found it quite beautiful. What could motivate the three ring users to use them all at the same time? If only they could see what was threatening them.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mithrandir could feel the pain from the wounds as he walked around in the darkness not sure where he was going. Suddenly he could hear someone crying and he hurried towards the sound as something told him he had to hurry. When he arrived, he saw a young elven woman with long red hair sitting sobbing for herself why she shacked her head. He had seen this young elf one time before even if only shortly. He had been fascinated by her and seeing her in such distress was not sitting well with him and he had to help her.

"Tauriel what is the matter?" he asked her.

"Mithrandir what .. how?" Tauriel answered confused and got up.

"Easy young one why are you so worried?" he asked.

"I am trying to find my way back but I can't seem to find it and my father calls at me all the time" she said and clearly having a hard time not crying.

It puzzled him what she would be doing here and why she would hear her father's voice but that would have to wait for later. Right now, he had to help her something told him it was quite important to help her.

"Let us look for the way then" he said.

"Thank you, Mithrandir" she said gratefully.

They both started walking away but this time they had one another.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil watched as Glorfindel, Ellrohir and Elladan entered as he had allowed as he knew they already was aware of their farther wearing a ring and it was hardly fair to keep them out it was there father that laid injured on their bed. He wished he could go and great them but he knew that Lavaran would dose him for the next year if he tried to. Glorfindel came over to him and sat by his side after he had helped Lavaran checking Galadriel over.

"Thank you for protecting the secret" Glorfindel said to him.

"You are welcome but what is wrong with Galadriel?" he asked.

"I am unsure physically her wound is not too bad at least not bad enough to count for the pulse that is slowing down. I fear that she might be under attack of an enemy we can't help her defeat" Glorfindel answered worried.

"If there is anything you need tell Lavaran he will get it for you he knows you are well trained in the healing art through Elrond. I wish I could be a greater help but Lavaran will make me sleep if I leave this bed" he responded.

"Aran Thranduil you have to rest" growled Lavaran just in that moment.

Before Thranduil could give any replay both Elladan and Elrohir cried out "ADA" with the result that Glorfindel and Lavaran rushed over to them and Elrond.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Galadriel collapsed and fell to the ground gasping for air as Sauron started advance towards her. She had to get up before he reached her or he would win which was not something she would allow to happen. Suddenly a hand came into view and she took it and saw to her surprise that it was Elrond that had made it to her somehow. She got up and they turned towards Sauron only to be attacked by a long black sword Sauron had brought forward. She called on her own power and managed to block it before she and Elrond was hit but it drained her. She was on the verge of collapsing again when Elrond charged forward with his sword. How he has gotten it she did not know but for now she was grateful just to be helped questions could be asked later. She gathered her strength and called on the ring once again to press him while Elrond held him occupied. Together they managed to drive him back further into the shadowy image of Dol Guldur. As they pressed Sauron back she could not help but wonder if this was a trap and glanced back to see if anything was behind her but her loss of focus left Elrond without cover. She heard Elrond cry out and turned back her head only to see Elrond fly through the air and felt to the ground where he did not raise back up from.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion was waking up as someone asked him to leave the chamber and he followed them out before he was put in a new bed where he fell asleep again. However, he had barely fallen asleep for the second time before he was woken up, again! Tired he looked around and found that people had started to pour into the chamber many which was wounded and it looked like the healers was in need of help. He got up and started and tried to find out how he could help as one of his own men was carried in through the door.

"Leorn how are you and where is all the wounded coming from?" he asked to him as he overtook the job of helping him to the bed.

"We met another patrol and they had wounded and a group also meet us but from the look of it they are not the same elves as those who lives here" Leorn answered.

"I hope we can hold all the casualties there seems to be a lot" he said.

"I am still just amazed to be here are you sure that it is not just a rally wired dream" said Leorn and chuckled a little.

"I know what you mean but dream and not I will check you over and if you are capable then you will assist these elves. We must help them after all this is partly happen because of us and it might help us not being thrown out at the first possibility" he answered as he helped Leorn to be laid in a bed.

"Look who is talking you don't look to good yourself and all this is hardly our fault and why would they kick us out? We are invited by the king" Leorn said surprised.

"I was told that humans is not exactly king Thranduil's choice for friends so I would not expect that we will be welcomed with open arms" he said.

Just as he started to look Leorn over an elven man ran in to the room and started banging on the door to the other chamber.

"What is happening" did a female elf call to him.

"We are under attack" he answered.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Celeborn shacked even worse than before despite their best effort to care for him. Arwen was worried that he did not seem to get any better but instead it seemed like it was getting worse.

"Melleth" he called as tears started to fall down of his checks.

"Ada please answer me what is wrong?" she asked as she rushed to his side from where she had prepared some herbs for him.

"NO … MELETH" he screamed and threw himself around in the bed.

He jerked for a short time and then he collapsed making her heart beat very fast. She searched for a heartbeat and found it but it was slowing down.

"Rumil cut herbs to him his heart might stop and we need to be prepared for that" she shouted as she secured his air ways.

There was hardly any more she could do but rarely had she been so scared.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tauriel walked silently along with Mithrandir happy that she had found him even though it was more like him that had found her. They walked together in silence but sometimes she could not help but look back as she still heard her father's call. It hurt so much to know that they would first meet many years from now and only if she either died or sailed. She wished she could see them again, give them a hug or just discussing if she could be allowed to join the fighting. She would never forgive the orcs for this, never, she would kill every single orc that she would find she would kill. They did not deserve anything better and it would be a way to avenge her parents.

"Tauriel are you alright?" Mithrandir asked her.

She looked up at him and saw that she was generally worried for her.

"I am sorry Mithrandir it is just …." She paused before she continued "It is just so hard. I will miss them so much and it sound like my Ada are calling to me" she answered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I understand how much it must hurt but you decided to come with me to get back so you have to learn to put that pain behind you" Mithrandir answered.

"I know Mithrandir it is just … "whatever she would have said it stuck in her mouth.

She instead stared at the worst scene she had ever seen. Lady Galadriel and lord Elrond was just a little ahead of them and they both seemed to be down for the count which was really bad. Because in front of them was a dark figure of fire and shadow stood and was about to stick his blade in lord Elrond who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Tauriel get back that way now, I have to help them" shouted Mithrandir as he pointed her in the direction and ran forward.

She just seem to freeze in her spot over the overwhelming evil she felt pour from the dark figure.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Radagast opened his eyes and saw he was still somewhere in Mirkwood but he could not really place where which was very uncommon for him. Then again, he had a huge headache which did not help at all. When he started to move back up he noticed that he was not alone a high and big man stood near him looking him over.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"The elves were attacked and you were knocked out so your friend insisted that I helped you instead of hunting the remaining orcs and kill them" Beorn said.

"Friend?" he asked confused.

Beorn pointed to a tree where the bird was sitting looking worried at him.

"Good thing you looked after me Sira" he said to the bird.

Sira singed her answer and he then opened his hat where she happily flew under to sit in his hair once again.

"Thank you so very much for that I must hurry yes I must hurry" he said to Beorn and tilted up his hat in respect which made Sira pip in protest of being disturbed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Beorn asked him.

"The trees call to me I must go yes go" he answered.

"What are they saying?" Beorn asked more.

"That I must go to help the elf prince Legolas" he answered.

"Why must you that?" Beorn asked further.

"The trees say it is important as well as the birds so therefore it is important" he answered Beorn.

"If the animals say it is important then I will help to when I have changed crawl up and ride on me" the huge man said.

"I thank you for that for they need us both" he asked and waited as Beorn turned into a giant bear he had seen earlier. He went down on all four and he climbed to his shoulders point before they started to run as fast as they could.

"Hold on Sira" he called to his friend.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrohir was looking DearNana as she struggled in her bed even though he did not know what was causing it. All the suddenly someone started banging hard on the door and someone on the other side called to Thranduil.

"Aran nin we need you please hurry" did someone shout.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked back.

"Aran nin we are under attack right outside our gates we need you to lead us" shouted the other elf on the other side.

This made Thranduil spun into action and get up and head towards the door.

"Aran nin you are not well enough for this" he heard Lavaran protest to Thranduil.

"I know but when my people needs me I will always answer them even with the risk of my health" Thranduil answered and looked suddenly very sure in his choice.

Very well but please don't push yourself to far" Lavaran answered.

"I can't promise that Lavaran I have a responsibility but while I am gone please take good care of Legolas" Thranduil answered sadly as he left the room.

Then out of nowhere Elrond suddenly cried out and then collapsed on the bed and then lay completely still.

"ADA" both him and Elladan cried out before they ran over to him.

When he reached him as the first with Elladan and Glorfindel right behind him he gently tried to shake him awake but there was not reply. When that did not help he instead moved to check his pulse and found the frightening answer – there was none.


	23. Chapter 23

I know it has been long - like real long but my SWR fanfic has taken time, study has taken the rest. I try to compensate with an extra long chapter. Next chapter will summ the few things left from this up but the major threats for most is solved here.

I have put in a few elvish word. As I get better, mor will turn up but for now, here is the list.

Ada/Adar = Father.

Anor = The Sun

Arda = Middle Earth (the world).

Aran/Aran-nin = King/My king.

Caun = Prince.

DearAda = Grandfather.

DearNana = Grandmother.

Elleth = Elf Maiden.

Ellon = Elf man.

Gwador = brother

Hennad = Thanks.

Hervenn uin sell-nin = Husband of my daughter.

Hir = lord

Híril = Lady

Ion-nin = My son.

Mellon-nin = My friend.

Mellon-iaur = Old friend.

Meleth = (My) love.

Nana/Naneth = mother.

Naneth uin Herves-nin = Mother of my wife.

Nin muin Legolas = My dear Legolas

Penneth = Young one

Saes = Please

Sell nin = My daughter.

Suliad = Hello (greatings).

Yrch = Orcs.

* * *

Gandalf rushed forward as fast as he could when he saw Elrond collapsed on the ground, which by no mean could be good. Galadriel was fighting to hold Sauron of. but it was clear that she was losing the battle.

"Hold him while I help Elrond, we will be there in a minute" he shouted to her.

Even while he said it he realised he might not even had a minute as he reached Elrond and found he could feel no pulse. "NO" he breathed to himself in fear of this as he realised that if he did not change this fact and fast he would lose a friend, Middle Earth would lose a guardian and three children their father. He closed his eyes and called on his ring and power hoping that he could find a way to call Elrond back. His ring was not really the best when it came to healing, but right now he would grasp at anything that might help. He felt the power flow from him into Elrond hoping the power would help him. He waited while nothing seams to happen and Galadriel was in dire need of help as well, her soul was diminishing while he was sitting here trying to save Elrond.

"Mithrandir" Galadriel called to him.

He turned his head slightly and saw that she was pressed down on her knees, even though she still managed to keep up the fight. What was he going to do? He was needed at two fronts at the same time.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lavaran had experienced medical emergencies where things had been tight and there was a lack of resources. Even so he had never experienced that he was the only healer in a room where lady Galadriel was in critical condition, lord Elrond was without pulse and his prince was very weak after a spider bide and injuries. Not to mention that Aran Thranduil had run off to fight and lead a battle despite being wounded, this was not his idea of a good day. He was bending over Elrond trying to massage his hearth into starting while he had send lord Glorfindel to achieve a potion to start the heart. Even though the lords Elladan and Elrohir did not like it, he had managed to get them to check on Galadriel and give him an update. They returned shortly with a report that she was much the same and he continued working on lord Elrond. Glorfindel was at his side in a matter of seconds after that together they feed the potion to lord Elrond before he continued his work.

Suddenly he felt that lord Elrond moved a little, and took a shallow breath, he immediately stopped what he was doing and grabbed his wrist to check. To his great relief, he found that there was a small pulse and he looked at the other with relief in his eyes. There was a small cheer when he went over to take a few more things to continue his work, when suddenly a scream erupted from behind. He turned to see lady Galadriel sit straight up and scream in pain before she collapsed going completely limp. For a short moment lord Elrond was forgotten, as he rushed to lady Galadriel – how much more could go wrong? Deep down he knew that it was a dangerous question to ask.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thranduil walked through the doors into his office, as he knew his advisers would be waiting for him there. He could still feel how choked he was after everything that had happened, but right now he needed to focus on this battle right now, keeping his people safe. At least as safe as he could with a fight going on right outside the wall.

"Good to see you all, tell me what is the situation" he said and sat down in his chair.

"We are attacked right outside our gate; the fight is concentrated around there, but we are worried that some might try to reach some of the villages that lays near the palace" one of the advisers said.

"Indeed" he muttered.

"How big is the opposing forces, how many have we ready to meet them and how many can we call on?" he asked.

The opposing force is rather large, there is about everything that normal plague us such as warges, orcs and spiders" one of his other advisers was saying.

"The good news is that many was already prepared to fight, as many was mobilised when we feared you were taken Aran-nín" a third answered.

"Good for we will need them all, I need that the best of those with bows is getting up on the walls and shoot down. Besides from that since we fight in the forest I think people should report to those patrol leaders they normally work with. I want everyone which is not fighting to either help the healers or make sure that the attackers don't try to sneak of and attack at one of the other entry points. I need a clear line of command so that I constantly get updates and reports and I need to be able to see how the fight unfold" he ordered them.

They quickly left the room and he in the meantime started preparing messages that had to be sent out to the nearby villages, to prepare for attack of any groups that might not be attacking here. He had barely finished writing before the first report came.

"We are hard pressed Aran-nín we have already had to send several people to the healers and despite our best effort they keep on coming" the ellon said.

"Not good I will go down and look for myself, in the meantime I want you to find a way to deliver these messages to the nearby villages" He instructed him.

He bowed to him and ran off to do so and he walked down to the courtyard, where he found it was full of people that was either fighting on the walls or to hold the gates or trying to help the wounded to get to a healer.

"Get everyone outside the gate in here and close the gates it will provides us cover" he ordered.

The words spread and people was doing their best while he sighted inside himself, why did it have to happen right now?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tauriel ran as fast as she could just as Mithrandir had instructed her, away from the, away from that horrifying image of Sauron. Away from the flames and shadows that promised nothing but death and pain, but at the same time also away from people was in dire need of help. That was a difficult thing to do for her as a part of her wanted to help those in need but she also knew that she was no match for this threat. As she ran she suddenly heard a cry which made her halt and ask herself what to do because there was people who was in dire need. She looked back unsure of what to do with the conflict raging inside. Suddenly she heard another cry and that made her mind up, she might die from this but if they needed help she would do so if she somehow was capable of doing so. With that in mind she turned around and ran back, back to the danger and the flames and shadows. What she saw when she arrived would hunt her for the rest of her life, provided she actually would survive this. The flames and shadow was holding up lord Elrond by his arm and in his hand he held a sword forged by the flames and it looked like he would cut his hand off. Both Mithrandir and lady Galadriel was down for the count and could not do anything about it.

"NOO" she screamed and without thinking she flung herself around his arm to prevent that he could do just that.

I had taken the enemy completely by surprise and the unexpected weight made him let go. She tried to cling on him as they both landed on the ground but it was hard. A part of her mind wanted to run away for it hurt to be this close to such evil. Suddenly she felt him push her away and she rolled over the ground and started to get up as I felt a hand grape me in my neck as she was lifted into the air. She gasped as her air way was cut off by cold fingers and suddenly she could see a sword of flames and shadows being right next to her, she screamed in fear.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Legolas was opening his eyes and tried to make the blurry vision into something that he could use. Suddenly a scream through the room and it sounded like it was Galadriel that screamed in pain that made him react. I forced myself to focus and slowly the room came into focus. He saw Lavaran working on Galadriel while he asked Glorfindel how he was doing with Elrond which he worked on. Neither Elrond nor Galadriel looked good and the fast work from Glorfindel and Lavaran told that might not be stable. Elrohir and Elladan was there as well helping out but his Ada was nowhere to be seen.

"What …" he tried to form the words but had to catch his breath first.

"What is going on?" he managed to say even though it came out a bit blurry.

"Easy Legolas you need to rest so just stay there I will look you over as soon as I am done here" Lavaran said.

"Ada?" he managed to rasp out in a question.

"Aran Thranduil is currently working on something that came up I am sure he will be back later Caun Legolas" Lavaran answered.

He restored with rolling his eyes knowing that this was the furthest from the truth, something bad has happened, it was the only thing that would make his Ada leave him at a time like this.

"Tell the truth" he demanded all though it would have worked better if he did not sound so breathless.

Lavaran sighted and glared at him, and he knew why, before he answered.

"You are as stubborn as Aran Thranduil" Lavaran sighted before continued.

"We are under attack and Aran Thranduil has gone to fight off the attack, don't worry he will back as soon as he can" Lavaran told him.

"Then I must help him" he answered and swung out of the bed in an effort to go help.

He received a glare from Lavaran for that but he walked, unsteady at his feet, over to the window and looked out. A fight was happening right outside and it did not look good. There were archers shooting from the wall and fights going on right outside the gates it did not look good. He turned to leave only to have Tauriel to cry out and then go limp.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gwahlir flew up and the two other eagles followed him to get a good view of the battle to be able to aid there friends the prince in particular. It did not look good as the orcs and warges attacked the gates and some spiders tried to crawl over the wall even though they for now they were held back by the arrows from the elves.

"This is not good they might need more help than we could provide alone" Gwahlir said.

"It is very true my lord but for now we will have to do and do our best" Nirphor answered.

"Then let us help them" Nenfling added.

They dived into the fight and grabbed some of the orcs, warges and spiders and threw them down from great heights to kill them. There sharp claws were a great help and the elves was clearly in need of every bit of help they could get. Even though they could not solve the problem themselves it was clear that their help was greatly appreciated and the elves did their best to avoid shooting them when they were down near the ground. They were very skilled and none of the arrows hit them. After another short look provided him with the knowledge that all though it did help it was not enough to get them out of the problems they had. He noticed that Thranduil stepped outside to view the battle and he landed next to him and Nenfling and Nirphor following him.

"Greeting lord Gwahlir we are glad that you have come to our aid, as you can see we are in need of all the help that we can get" Thranduil said.

"Indeed and we are only happy to help, but you need more than we alone can provide can you call on more than us" he answered.

"I have tried to think of others but I am coming up short, we do have more personal but some part of the forces has to secure they don't sneak around or try attack the nearby villages" Thranduil replied sadly.

"Perhaps we can oversee it from the air leaving your people to fight" he suggested.

"A most gracious offer but can you keep up with the four village's to oversee?" Thranduil asked worried.

"No but perhaps the three of those that are closest?" he asked.

"Yes it will allow us to rearrange some of the shoulders to here. There still has to be some left because we can't risk leaving it completely unprotected as we might not be able to move my worries fast enough if we take all of them out" Thranduil said.

He bowed his head in agreement before he rose back into the sky to for fill their part of the agreement but even as more soldiers was drawn into the fight it did not look good.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elrond started to slowly wake up and opened his eyes when he suddenly heard a scream that made his blood cold. He tried to sit up but he must be wounded which he guessed on since he felt pain all over the body which made sitting up difficult. He could also feel something else, something evil and it was near very near. He blinked to clear his vision but when he saw what was happening he almost wish he could return back to unconsciousness. The young Elleth Tauriel was hanging three feet above the ground held up by her neck by non-other than a shadowy figure of Sauron. She was gasping for air and struggled to get free of his grasp. Meanwhile Galadriel and Mithrandir was down for the count and especially Galadriel did not look to good. This was indeed something he could do without help but he had to help the poor Elleth if could. He managed to get up and even though he was hurting badly he managed to get up and called on his ring and used it to try and press Sauron away from her. Taken back by the unexpected attack he stampeded backward and let go of the young Elleth. Tauriel felt to the ground laying gasping for air clearly unable to do anything else than that. He hurried over to her and helped her to sit as she continued to struggle for breath.

"Tauriel listen to me I need you to focus I will try to handle Sauron but you have to get Mithrandir and Galadriel up because I can't handle him alone" he told her.

She was still incredibly breathless but to her big credit she just nodded and started to crawl towards the two others. He turned his attention back to Sauron and called on his ring as tried to push Sauron away locking them in that position. Suddenly he saw Mithrandir join him with his sword trying to attack Sauron while he occupied him. However even with the combined effort they did not seam to be able to press him that much. Mithrandir tried to land another blow but Sauron's blade blocked his when I saw my opening and pushed forward on his left trying to push him back when he suddenly felt someone behind him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dion stared in shock at the female elf before he managed to understand what she had told him, they were under attack. He focused and looked at all the injured that just seem to keep coming before he regained his focus and helped Leorn to the bed.

"I need to help out I will go back and help them after all we were gracefully invited into their home" he told Leorn.

Leron nodded and was clearly in pain as I turned and left the healing room determined to help but there was one small problem. He did not know his ways around this place and instead ended up being lost. He walked down a hall way with only a few doors on his left side and he was unsure of where he should go to. Perhaps there was people in there could help him to find his way out. He laid his hand on the handle on the beautiful decorated door.

"What are you doing here?" sneered a hard voice, that was clearly male.

He suddenly felt cold metal to his neck and he dared not turn around afraid the opponent would slice his neck if he did so.

"Please I was merely trying to go out and help with the fight" he tried to explain.

"Highly unlikely _human_ " the voice sounded even more angry than before.

"No, I just hope someone in there could help me find my way out" he pleaded with the stranger.

"You are a terribly liar human, admit you somehow sneaked in here and now try to sneak into Caun Legolas private chambers" the voice snapped.

"No please I beg of you, I did not try to do such thing" he pleaded.

" _Liar"_ the voice sneered even angrier.

"Look ask Aran Thranduil or Caun Legolas they know me and will tell you that did not try such a thing" he pleaded.

"Very well _human_ I will take you Aran Thranduil but try one thing or it turned out you lied and you will be dead" the voice sneered.

He felt the metal withdraw and he sighted in relief before as hand grabbed his shirt between his neck and should and led him forward. The walked through a lot of rooms and hallways that he was uncappable of keeping track on before they stopped in front of door and a hand came from behind and knocked.

"Enter" he could hear Thranduils voice they walked in to find Aran Thranduil standing with some of his people looking over some papers as he looked up.

"What is this Miriantir?" Thranduil asked and looked displeased on both me and the elver behind me.

"Aran Thranduil I found this _human_ trying to get into Caun Legolas room laying saying that he tried to help with the fight and therefore looked for someone to point him the right direction" Miriantir said.

He just nodded hoping that Aran Thranduil would believe ham, as he remembered what lord Elrond had been saying on Thranduil's view on humans, Thranduil sighted.

"It is okay Miriantir thank you for your help you can go back now" Aran Thranduil said.

"Aran nin?" Miriantir said in a confused voice.

"He is currently my guest even though he should not enter my sons room I will take care of it" Aran Thranduil answered.

Miriantir nodded and left the room and he sighted in relief before looking back at Aran Thranduil.

"I assume that you will never try such a thing again, and I find that you try to sneak into my sons room I will have your head understood?" Aran Thranduil asked.

He nodded in response.

"Good now if you want to help then we need help on the Easter wall can you get out there and fight?" he asked.

"Yes your majesty it is just that … I don't want to risk another incident" he admitted.

"Out of the door, turning to the left, walk out of the hallway until the reach the mass hall, where you leave out of the big door and turn to the left again" Aran Thranduil said.

He nodded and left the room and did as instructed until he came all the way outside where his hearth dropped, no wonder Aran Thranduil had accepted. On the walls, the elves where hard pressed of keeping spiders and orcs out. They shot arrows left and right and the eagles attacked from above but even so they were hart pressed. He hurried to walls and trying to start helping they certainly needed it. With some difficulties, he managed to get to the top of the wall and drew out his sword as a spider crawled up and tried to get in to the courtyard before he stacks it through one of its eyes. He continued to fight the orcs and spiders but they just seem to keep coming, how where they going to defeat them all? Suddenly he heard a big roar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Beorn roared to the orcs and spiders as he felt the wizard slide down from him and he started to attack the nearest orcs that turned around and attacked him. With his giant claw he cleaved it in two before he continued forward to attack as some of orcs tried to put a sword in his shoulder. He slammed the orc to the ground when suddenly a spider managed to get a leg on his back so he had to turn around and stand on his back as he allowed his huge claw to slice into the spiders back and further down to its head. It felt to the ground dead and he continued forward to kill more and it was clear that the elves were in need of help judged by the size of enemy forces that was at their doorstep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Celeborn felt ice cold as he laid on the bed and he felt how his string with Galadriel was weakening and his fear laid heavily on his mind. He tried to grasp her part of the string but he could not.

"Galadriel, no don't leave me" he called but she did not answer.

He felt how pain suddenly washed over him but he was not sure if the pain was his or hers. He could not live without her; How would he live without her? He would fade or perhaps hold out long enough to sail.

"Meleth please answer me" he called weakly.

DearAda please come back" did a female voice call.

He wanted to but the pain increased and the strain disappeared even further.

"Meleth, Meleth please can you hear me, come back" he screamed in pure panic.

He got no replay and he felt how the darkness started to creep even more up on him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Galadriel felt she was weightless as seam to float around in the darkness unsure what she was doing here. She was dimly aware that someone was calling her in the back of her mind but she could not must the energy to answer even though it seemed important to her but she was so tired she just seem to sink deeper into the darkness. Suddenly someone stated to shake her and she tried to move away but nothing seam to happen the shacking kept going on.

"Híril-nin please you have to wake up" did a female voice call.

She thought she had heard it before but she was not sure where and all she wanted was to be allowed to rest, this darkness seamed to become even closer and she was so tired. Perhaps she should rest a bit before she did anything.

"Híril-nin please you must wake up we need you here" did a female voice call once again and the shaking became even worse.

Slowly she opened her eyes and found the young Elleth Tauriel in front of her.

"Híril Galadriel Thanks the Valar that you woke up we are in dire need of help. Hír Mithrandir and Elrond fights and they need your help please" said Tauriel.

She managed to look to her right and found that Mithrandir and Elrond was fighting Sauron and it looked like they could use her help. She raised but she felt dizziness come over her and suddenly felt the support of Tauriel to prevent her from falling. It was difficult to stand and she was grateful for that but she was needed there was no time for this she had to get herself together and therefore forced herself to focus and stand up without help. She pressed the dizziness aside and started to walk towards the fight even though it was hard but she had to do it so she could help Elrond and Mithrandir in the fight. She closed her eyes and called on power and taped into them deeply, deeper than she rarely had done so before. Getting Sauron to flee would take everything she had and then some, she just hoped that it would be enough and hopefully she would not die doing this. She could easily imagen what would happen to Celeborn if she died, he would be heath broken and most likely fade. For now, she had to push that worry aside and just concentrate on the fight. She called on her power and started to press Sauron back, her ring was used as well as her own power she had rarely called on her power to such an extent. It was like a river inside her but she could also feel how hard it was to uphold this

"Go bac to the shadows you servent of Morthgul you are nothing, nameless, faceless, go back to the whole from which you crawled" she said with a voice deep and threatening.

Finally, slowly she pressed Sauron away, she called even greater on it and suddenly felt how Elrond joined in. Together they pressed and then suddenly Sauron was sent flying through the air away from them, as he landed he looked the two lords and lady.

"This isn't over" he sneered before he fled.

She wanted to say something but she only managed a gasp before everything went black she could hear Celeborn's scream in her mind before that disappeared to.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elladan felt the short moment when their Ada had no pulse like the longest he had ever endured and he was more than happy when he took a small breath and a weak pulse was found. As his Ada steadily improved he grabbed his hand of Elrohir and looked at him trying to convey what he wanted. Elrohir nodded knowing that he wished to join the fight, they hated orcs with a passion after all, even so it was hard to leave their Ada behind in such a state and Glorfindel would forbid them if he found out what they where up to.

"Glorfindel we will take a bit of fresh air we will be back shortly" he said.

Glorfindel looked rather surprised by this.

"Your Ada is here and rather critical condition and you want to go for a stroll outside?" he asked surprised.

"Well we just want to have a short break you know with Ada" he tilted out.

Glorfindel looked at them clearly not believing them fully but could not really prevent them from leaving.

"Okay but please don't get into trouble I don't think the wood elves can handle any more casualties than they already have and please don't go out and fight how will I explain that to Elrond if he wakes up and find you two out fighting" he said.

They both blushed a little as they realised that Glorfindel had seen through them but they just gave a nod and they headed out and went straight for the battle. When they came out their hearts was saddened to see how fireclay the wood elves had to fight to protect their home. The way they moved around told him that this was not the first they had fought like this before. The grabbed their swords and stormed out and started kill the orcs everywhere they were hoping to help but they just seemed to continue coming. Suddenly a spider crawled up the wall and stood in front of him and tried to bite him. He ducked and sliced his sword into one of its eyes all the way into the brain when he suddenly felt a pain in his shoulder and felt forward landing on the spider. He turned and looked at the orc standing right behind him with his sword digging it deeper into him. Suddenly the orcs head was cut off and a wood elves stood in its place looking at him. Before he could say or do anything the Elleth picked him up and started to drag him away.

"What?" he managed to mutter.

"You need help and don't worry we have won the battle" she answered.

It was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.


End file.
